The face behind the mirror
by Divergent31
Summary: Modern-day. Tobias is a newly graduated university student who is forced to move back to Chicago to live with his father. Tris is a young entrepreneur with a company that she can call her own and her own story to tell. What happens when they meet by chance? First fanfic :D Updating every few days
1. Chapter1

A/N This is my first fanfic I hope you like it

Tobias POV

Chapter 1

The cold September air can be felt tonight. I feel a chill run down my spine, although, I can't tell what the cause of it was, the wind, or the fact that my I've finally graduated from University.

Most people would be glad that they finally graduated from University, they might be nervous, as they are starting a new life, or getting a job, but for me, it was none of those. It was the fact that I had to move back to Chicago, the one place I have been hoping to escape ever since my mother died.

It wasn't my mother that haunted Chicago for me, it was Marcus, the same man I have been forced to be called my father for 25 years.

The harsh wind pries me away from my thoughts. I reach into the car, grabbing the last of my boxes that are mostly filled with clothes or books. I place the boxes down and slam the car door shut while locking the vehicle.

His house hasn't changed a bit.

The grass that made up the small front yard was well maintained, probably from someone Marcus had hired, it isn't like that man to do anything for himself unless it is to make him look good in the eyes of the people.

The garage on the left side of the lawn that was painted a shade of cool beige that stood out from the rest of the peanut brown painted house, the garage door was closed and locked, indicating that he was home.

I walked up the shallow half a dozen stairs that Marcus had requested when we first bought this house and through the cobblestone arch doorway that stood a few dozen inches away from the door, the initial purpose of it being to keep people dry if it were to rain, which is quite common here.

The lights that were placed on the pillars of the arch doorway gives off an uneasy feeling. The use to be yellow lights were now replaced with cold white bulbs, eradicating the house of the little comfy feeling it had left after Mother was gone.

From the outside, this house looks big, inviting and calming, people would call me ungrateful for never wanting to step foot in this house again, but only I know the horrors that lurk inside.

It was one of the most prestigious addresses in Chicago. Marcus Eaton's house.

As I approach the door, I take a deep breath, forcing air into my lungs in the thought it would calm me. I reach into the pocket of my jeans and pick up the key that unlocks the door in front of me.

I feel the smooth copper burn my fingers, as I wait, for something, anything, a sign from the Universe, anything to stop me from going into the one place my nightmares become reality.

But nothing happens, so, with a shaky hand, I plunge the key into the lock before I have time to rethink, and twist open the door.

The hallway is empty, as per usual with the exception of the small wooden side table. The cream coloured walls look white as they are deprived of a light bulb, hence the only form of light being the moons.

Taking another deep breath was a mistake, the scent of something distinctly Marcus fills my nostrils and it doesn't help calm my nerves, instead it fuels them.

My mind suddenly wanders in all directions, I find myself thinking about all the anger Marcus has pent up inside of him for 5 years, ever since I went to University. After 5 years all that anger would be dished out to me unless of course, he found a new punching bag, which was highly unlikely. Thats the thing:

Family won't sell you out even if you deserve it.

I tighten the grip on my boxes and nudge the door closed, making sure not to make more noise than absolutely necessary. I climb the stairs with great caution, only to find the light to Marcus' study on.

The door creaks open as the man I fear walks towards me.

"Tobias" He boomed, I try not to cower. I mentally scold myself, I'm stronger and older than I was before.

"I go by Four now" I mumbled.

"Have you forgotten your manners while you were away at University" He questions, though it's more like a statement.

"No sir," I say through gritted teeth, venom dripping from every word. I remind myself, I'll only be here for a few months, as soon as I have a job and a place to stay, I'll be out of here.

Marcus' eyes turn cold, "I'll deal with you" I freeze, breaking into a nervous sweat "Tomorrow" He finishes with a smirk as if he enjoyed watching me squirm.

With that he turns and walks back to his study, closing the door in one swift motion behind him.

I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding and walk to the opposite side of the house to my bedroom, it too hasn't changed a bit.

The walls were bare, the room itself was a modest size, as it had a plain double bed tucked into the corner, and a small white bedside table with my mother's blue sculpture placed on top of it.

My father never kept anything of my mothers after she was gone, instead, he burned them as if he was triggered at the mere sight of them, the blue sculpture is all I have left of her.

I place the boxes by the door and sink into the mattress of my bed, momentarily forgetting the world around me, and falling into a deep slumber

* * *

My eyes open to the darkroom. I have no indication of what time it is, as the alarm clock I had hasn't been set up.

I fumble around in the dark, searching for my phone, only to be disappointed when I don't find it.

I make my way back into bed and move slightly to adjust into a new position. I then feel the cool glass brush against my arm. My phone.

I turn it on to discover the time:

5:34 am.

Marcus doesn't wake until six, if I am lucky I can avoid him all together today. I hoist myself out of bed and grab what I hope is a clean shirt, but a shirt nonetheless.

After a quick shower, I grab my phone, keys, bag and wallet, making a dash for the door. The crisp morning air greets my skin as I make my way to my car.

5:57, nicely timed.

I start the engine and waste no time in driving off, despite the fact I have no idea where I was going to go. After a few turns, I end up in town.

I end up parking and then wandering the empty streets of Chicago for something that's open at this time.

My feet end up taking me to the nearest open cafe that happened to be the same one that Zeke, Shauna and I hung out in while we were in high school.

The cafe is small, but I wouldn't have it any other way, the brown mahogany counter in the corner of the room seemed untouched by time. The old coffee machine, however, was gone, a newer, more practical one replaced it.

After ordering a coffee and a muffin I slide into one of their padded seats located in the opposite corner.

Taking a moment I observe the cafe, its soft yellow lights illuminate the room, despite the miserable morning weather that has found its way into the cafe, thanks to the large windows.

The brown tabletops, along with the variety of different soft grey seats creates a nicer, more comfy feeling, definitely better than that house, but then again, everything is comfier than Marcus' house.

I remove my laptop from my bag and immediately go to search for jobs around the area, making use of what time I have.

After finishing my food, I make my way to the gym, as there are a few job vacancies, not my ideal job after spending 5 years for a computer science degree, but it's a step towards getting away from Marcus.

I enter the gym to be greeted by a woman at the front desk.

"Hi, my name is Four, I'm here to apply for the job for the boxing trainer," I say.

"Of course, I'll get Mr Barron for you" She replies

I nod in return and shovel both my hands deep into my pockets.

"Are my eyes deceiving me?" a deep voice exclaims

I turn around to find the owner of the voice, to find it's none other than my high school gym teacher. Amar.

"Coach Amar" I address

He chuckles and then replies with, "Amar would be fine"

I give him a polite nod.

"So you're looking to apply for the position of a trainer. Mind telling me why that is?" He paused."Last time I saw you, you were off to New York with your computer thing or whatever that was, and 5 years later you're applying here?"

I can't help but let out a small chuckle," Well Amar, I just got back in town yesterday, I'm looking for a starter job" I leave it at that, giving out the least bit of information.

Amar nods and gestures for me to follow him, he leads us passed the receptionist's desk and towards the main part of the gym.

I analyse my surroundings, the room is big and well lit. The white walls complement the grey tiles. The equipment is spread across the room filling the large room, making it feel less empty.

Amar stops when we reach three punching bags, the three identical cylinders are hung from the ceiling.

"Show me what you can do on them"

Moving into a good stance, I project my fist towards the bag pushing most of my weight into this punch but keeping enough to maintain my balance. The bag sways violently, causing the metal chains to clash into each other electing a noise out of them.

I turn towards Amar, as he hands me...wrap?

I furrow my brows and raise a brow. Amar chuckles, shaking his head.

"If you're going to be a boxing trainer, you'll need wrap. I think you'll be good for the position, but we'll talk about it tomorrow," and with that Amar walks off.

The corners of my lips twitch up as I let the events soak in. I begin walking towards the door, glancing at the clock above the door.

"Four?" A voice questions

I don't even need to turn around to know who that voice belongs to.

Zeke.

**A**/N I hope that was a good chapter, I'll upload a new one each week. Please review if you did like it, and thank you for reading.

-Divergent31


	2. Chapter2

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent.**

**A/N Hope you guys like this chapter. **

Tobias POV

Chapter 2

Zeke.

I turn instantly, almost losing my balance as I do so.

Just as predicted, Zeke stands in front of me, the slightly longer bits of his chocolate-brown hair stick to his face, indicating he had just finished a workout. His dark brown eyes have the same glint of mischief he's always had in them. He breaks into a toothy smile, his white teeth glowing against his caramel skin.

"Zeke?" I question, even though I already know it's him

"The one and only, my friend" He replies

I can't help but smile at his attitude, he is exactly how I remember.

I take a step towards him and embrace him in a hug.

"It's good to see you, Zeke" I add.

He steps away and looks at me, trying to hide his smile, failing completely might I add.

"You too Four, I can't believe you didn't even have the decency to call me," He says in mock anger

I roll my eyes and he breaks out into laughter.

"We need to catch up, mine and Shauna's place in an hour?" he questions.

I nod as we both exchange our new numbers as Zeke gives me his and Shauna's address

As I head out, a small smile is plastered on my face, for my first day back in Chicago, it's been pretty good so far. I've managed to avoid Marcus in the morning as well as reunite with my best friend.

I make my way into my car, not wanting to go back home, I decide to find something to occupy myself with.

I somehow manage to my way to a pizza shop on the far side of town, knowing Zeke, he has no idea how to cook and as he lives with Shauna, she probably has to do all the cooking, considering last time I saw Zeke cook, he claimed 'that his cooking was so good the fire alarm had to cheer him on.'

I find myself smiling at the memory and shake my head laughing to myself as I enter the pizza store.

* * *

After picking up a couple of pizza's for us, I decide to head to Zeke and Shauna's place. I put their address into the GPS and I manage to make my way there.

I park the car and turn to look at their place, a townhouse. Its located in a suburb, just a few minutes away from the centre of Chicago.

A small pine fence surrounded the perimeter of the townhouse. The small patch of grass located on the left side of the area was due for a trim, but the scruffy patch wasn't too noticeable unless you were to have a closer look. The matt grey tiles that were placed next to the miniature front yard led to the few stairs that were positioned on the right-hand side, along with a metal rail, ensuring that there wouldn't be any unfortunate accidents, and knowing Zeke, the rail had served its purpose.

The stairs were placed in front of the door that was made of mahogany for the frame, as well as a piece of opaque glass in the centre of the door that portrayed the soft yellow light from inside.

The building itself was comprised of different materials, the ground level is made of black brick, giving the house a surprisingly comfy overview, as well as a modest-sized window on the left-hand side. The first level was made from most windows and grey tiles as a border, while the second being made of some sort of deep brown wood, despite the large window in the centre.

A modern building that contrasted with the buildings surrounding it.

I carefully open the front gate that is attached to the fence and make my way up to the door, clutching the pizza boxes in one hand and knocking twice on the glass.

I immediately hear running as a wave of relief washes over me, knowing that I am at the right place.

The door opens to reveal a grinning Zeke.

"Four, you got us pizza?" Zeke questions, wiping a fake tear from his eye, forging the fake action of being moved

I simply roll my eyes in return and stick with a, "It's good to see you too, Zeke."

Looking around the place I can't help but ask, "Which bank did you rob to afford this place?"

"Oh haha," He says sarcastically.

Walking through the door, the warm air greets me, ridding me of the remnants the cold weather had on me.

As I enter the property, I see it consists of a small hallway, its sole purpose being to hang coats or leave your shoes. Opposite me, I can see a couple of pictures hung neatly on the wall.

Must have been Shaunas doing.

A door to the left takes them out of the small hallway and into a larger, more open room.

Upon entering, I see a rectangular glass dining table with six white leather seats that are tucked into the table, three on each side. Just above the translucent table, a modest size chandelier is hung, providing the light that the window beside it can't.

I advert my eyes and look further down the room where the kitchen that is placed on the left side is, and the lounge, at the end of the room.

A sigh of relief escapes from me, as the open plan townhouse soothes my fear of confinement.

I walk past the kitchen that is constructed of marble and make my way over to the lounge where a white L shaped leather sofa is placed, as well as a small rug with a coffee table is placed on it, and two of the leather chairs are tucked into the corners.

I'm broken from my tour when Zeke mentions that Shauna will be down soon. On cue Shauna comes into view

My eyes glance at my other best friend walking down the stairs located at the side of the room, near the wall.

She engulfs me into a hug, as Zeke quickly snatches the boxes containing the pizza from me, mumbling something about 'rescuing it from being squished'.

We all sit at the dining table and eat in a comfortable silence, something that only happens when we are eating, otherwise, there would never be silenced, not with Zeke around.

After we've eaten, Zeke proceeds to interrogate me, not that there is anything worth interrogating in relation to me, despite the unfortunate interactions with my father, something I have never spoken of.

"So when did you get back?" He ponders.

"Just yesterday" I mumble

Zeke nods his head in response to my answer.

"You never did answer my question" I mention, with a smirk growing on my face

Zeke's eyebrow shoots up in confusion.

"What bank did you rob?" A small smile makes its way onto my face.

Shauna, who was listening into our conversation now has the same look of confusion Zeke had a second ago, while Zeke proceeds to roll his eyes wearing half a smirk.

"Four here thinks we robbed a bank to get this place of ours" Zeke announces, ridding Shauna of her confused expression.

"Hey, I never said that" I point out, "I asked what bank you robbed to get this place," I say, putting emphasis on the 'you'.

Shauna burst out laughing while Zeke tries to keep a straight face with a scowl, but eventually gives up, and joins in with Shauna's laughter.

"Well, to answer your question, there was no robbing in the matters of purchasing this place" Shauna answers for me.

I raise a brow.

"Yeah Four, its called getting a job," Zeke says smugly.

"You...with a job?" I ask warily.

"I know, I wouldn't believe it either if I didn't work with him" Shauna claims.

"Well tell me about your jobs" I inquire

"How much do you know about Dauntless" Zeke challenges

"Plenty" I assure him, and it's true.

Dauntless is the US' number one telecommunications company that was created around two years ago by Tori Wu. Dauntless is almost a worldwide brand, and I can't help but admire it for that, most companies work their whole lives to try to become the best at what they do, but Dauntless has done it in two years, I can't help but wonder what the driving force of that success was.

"Well," Zeke says proudly "Thats where Shauna and I work"

"Mhm" Shauna hums "We had a person inside the company who we were friends with"

"And that person got you guys in?" I question.

"She's sort of a thing in Dauntless" Shauna mumbles

"Go on" I urge her.

"She's one of the directors" She states

"Tori wu?"

"No, her niece, Tris Prior"

I nod in return.

Tris Prior.

The rest of the night goes by and soon enough it's time for me to leave, no matter how much I don't want to, I know I'm on thin ice by defying Marcus, avoiding him and staying out late. I can't afford to upset him anymore.

After saying a quick goodbye, I head out, checking the time:

10:23 pm.

Getting in the car, I head back home- no, Marcus' house.

I park the car outside and get out, the air getting colder by the second.

I make my way up through the yard and up the stairs, lingering by the door, not wanting to be met by Marcus' fury.

Sighing, I open the door, inhaling Marcus' sickening scent, making my stomach churn.

I'm met with a furious Marcus standing at the top of the stairs, he makes his way down, making each step precise and agonisingly slow.

He puts a distance of barely a few centimetres before yanking my arm, dragging me into the house and slamming the door shut.

Instantaneously becoming the only man I know he truly is.

**A/N Next chapter will be more eventful, and Tris will appear in it. I think I'll start posting twice a week if I can. Please review if you enjoyed. **

**-Divergent31**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent **

**A/N I've decided to upload a few more chapters before I get into realising one each week. Tris is introduced in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Tobias POV

Chapter 3

I wake up sprawled across the floor by my bed. Slowly getting up, leaning on the side of my bed, as I access my situation.

My neck aches, although that could just be because of the fact that I slept in an awkward position on the floor.

I decide to get up, realising that the small pain on my shoulder is nothing compared to what usually happens.

And that's where I was mistaken.

I grab a fistful of the side of my bed in order to get up and that's when a sharp throb spreads all over my back, before I even look I already know there are skin wounds all over my back, courtesy of Marcus.

Thankfully Marcus seems to have enough sense, as there seems to be no visible wounds or bruises that can't be covered up by everyday wear.

Slowly propping myself up on my bed, I trudge towards the bathroom and let the warm water from the shower work its way onto my back and ease my wounds as well as relaxing my aching muscles.

I drag myself out of the shower and make it back to my room grabbing all the essentials for today and rushing out of the house, for fitting breakfast seeing as I was already late.

I familiarise myself with the directions to Amar's gym and make my way over there.

I enter through the doorway as I am greeted by the receptionist, as she tells me Amar will be with me shortly and to feel free and use the equipment in the meantime.

I make my way over to the punching bags, as I get into the right stance and stare at the black bag, dangling above me.

I feel the adrenaline run through my veins, as well as all the pent up anger I had inside me, rushing through my bloodstream. Everyone had anger inside them, but it doesn't mean you should take it out on others, on your own child.

My thoughts come to Marcus, the man who ruined my childhood, the man who took a beautiful family and tore it apart, a fraud, a liar, a cheater, a man who doesn't deserve any title whatsoever.

He made his life horrible.

My knuckles connect with the bag at a great force, pushing the bag back and slamming it against the wall as it swings back towards me.

But

My other hard lurching out and hitting the bag, as the feeling of a small stinging sensation on my knuckles can be felt.

I

The image of my mother in my head, everything I had with her, every memory was gone because of him. A punch.

Payed

Having to stay inside all the time, my childhood, being confined to the very house I could never seem to escape no matter how much I wanted to. Another punch.

The

Always having to be cautious, fearing what would happen if I ever stepped out of line. Living a pre-programmed life. My fist slams into the bag on last time, as the rush of adrenaline I had previously felt dies down.

Price

I grasp the bag to prevent it from swaying and inspect my hands, due to not wearing any wrap my knuckles are slightly bruised as well as the exception of a few being split.

A hand comes up and places itself onto my shoulder, I look back to see the familiar face of Amar. He examines my knuckles, pursing his lips slightly, and then speaking "Go wash them and then come to my office."

And so I do so. I quickly rinse them off and walk over to Amar's office.

It's a reasonably sized room, a sturdy timber desk is placed in the middle of the room, with a few neat stacks of paper and a laptop on it. There's a small window on the right-hand side of the room, illuminating the room, giving it a nice soft touch.

I take the chair on the other side of the desk from Amar and sit down.

"I think you'd be good for this position," Amar starts "I've seen you in action back in high school and you just got better, I could use someone with your expertise, it was between you and some guy called Edward, of course, he never stood a chance, not against you."

I release a small chuckle and so does Amar.

"Thank you for this," I mention

Amar smiles "No problem Four, now let's move onto the working hours and your-"

The sound of my phone ringing cuts Amar off, as I quickly mumble an apology and grab my phone out. Seeing as the caller ID is Zeke, I decline the call and smile sheepishly at Amar.

He just chuckles and resumes " As I was saying We'll talk about your working hours and pay. So for this job-"

For the second time in the last minute, Amar was cut off by the sound of my phone ringing, thanks to Zeke again.

I huff out of frustration as I go to decline it.

"Pick it up, Four" He urges.

I nod and press accept.

"Four," Zeke's voice yells.

I cringe at the volume at his voice.

"What do you want " I hiss "I'm at a job interview and you're making me look bad"

"That's not a very nice way to treat me, you know I'm doing you a big favour right now," Zeke says and I can hear the pout through his voice. He may be my best friend but sometimes I think he just needs a punch to the head or a slap on the face.

As if someone could hear my thoughts I hear the sound of something hitting skin and Zeke yell in protest, "Get to the point" A background voice says on Zeke's side says, a female, but not Shauna.

"Fine" Zeke mumbles "Four my boss wanted to know if you wanted a job here" He finishes putting emphasis on the word 'boss' as if he was talking to her. That was probably the female voice.

I take a moment to process what's happening, I've got a job, well a temporary job or I could risk losing the job and go for a good job.

The sound of someone clearing their throat snaps me out of my trance, "Listen man, if you want to come, the interview is at 2 pm at Dauntless Headquarters, i'll see you later" Zeke says and then hangs up.

I put down my phone and look up to see a smirking Amar.

"So, a job at Dauntless" He questions.

"I..uh, well, I don't know if I'll.." I sigh, not wanting to risk losing this job if I don't get the one at Dauntless.

As if Amar could see the tension radiating off me he clears his throat "How about this, you go to the interview if you get the job you go there, and if you don't, you can take this job"

I smile gratefully and thank Amar.

"Dauntless is a great place, I have family who work there and I'm sure you'll get the job, don't stress about it Four" Amar concludes.

I nod and head home, getting prepared for the interview.

* * *

After going home, changing into something more suitable for work and getting my resume, I head to Dauntless headquarters in town.

The building's hard to miss.

It's at least a 40 floored building that's made out of tinted black glass, and although it's surrounded by other buildings, it stands out.

I enter through the main doors and walk over to the receptionist. A woman who looks about the same age as me, maybe a bit younger. She has tanned skin and chocolate brown hair that is slightly darker than Shauna's. She smiles at me with a welcoming smile, one that may be a bit too welcoming for my liking, she introduces herself as Nita

Nita says that she'll call Zeke down soon so I can get to my interview.

I take a seat on one of the chairs and look around the place, it's got sort of a chic style, one that is comfortable as well as classy, and although the windows are tinted black, you do get a good amount of daylight inside.

"Four"

I turn to see both Shauna and Zeke stepping out of the elevator. I get up and walk towards them, going back into the elevator as Zeke presses a button.

"Ready for the interview?" Zeke ask.

I nod, unable to do anything else.

"Don't be nervous" Shauna states "You'll be interviewed by Tris, she's really nice unless you get on her bad side."

"Oh, oh, Shauna tell him why Al left" Zeke reasons.

Shauna seems to ponder on this and then nods her head, "fine, but if Tris gets mad, it was your fault."

Zeke pouts but nods nevertheless and waits for Shauna to tell the story.

The elevator stops at the thirty-ninth floor and we all get off as Shauna begins, "So Al's the guy who quit and the person who's spot you're interviewing for," she pauses as I nod " Well he asked Tris if she'd go out with him, she declined politely and the next day he quit, I mean...how awkward is that?"

At this, all three of us laugh.

After recovering my breath I turn to see a petite woman walking towards us, from the way she's walking, I can tell she is confident, but not arrogant. She has wavy blonde hair that falls a dozen centimetres past her shoulders. Her eyes are a piercing grey-blue colour reminding me of a storm, and for some reason, I can't seem to take my eyes off them, it's as if there is something enchanting about them.

She reaches Zeke, Shauna and I and then smiles as Shauna mumbles "Speak of the devil," loud enough for all of us to hear.

The woman smiles, "I'm flattered you guys were talking about me, although if it was something bad, I blame it on Zeke" She states, electing a laugh out of all of us.

She then proceeds to look at me, extending her hand.

"Hi, I'm Tris."

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review if you like it, some rest of the gang will appear in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent **

**A/N Here's another chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it. **

Tobias POV

Chapter 4

I reach out and shake Tris' hand, as I can feel an almost electrifying shock when her hand touched mine, I push that weird feeling away and focus on Tris.

Her grip is firm, but not tight nor flimsy. She draws her hand back and smiles at me.

"Four," I say, Introducing myself.

She nods her head in acknowledgement, "Well Four, are you ready for the interview?"

I nod while swallowing thickly.

She laughs slightly at my expression, "Don't worry, if I were to go with what Zeke here says about you, you wouldn't even be here for this interview" She pauses as I glare angrily at Zeke, this causes Tris to grin widely while laughing a bit "What I meant to say is you'd already have this job" She concludes.

Zeke has a smug grin on his face," Yeah man, I suggest you start repaying me for all my good words" He says with a playful smile.

I let out a small chuckle as I shake my head slightly.

"Well, we'll leave you, two to the interview," Shauna says, "Oh, by the way, I finished the report for the financial results and sent them to you"

Tris nods and thanks Shauna, as she then leads me away from Shauna and Zeke.

We end up at her office, a medium-sized room, big enough not to make me feel claustrophobic, but small enough to make it seem comfy.

There isn't much in the room, just a modest-sized desk with a desktop on top of it with a lamp on the side, as well as a stack of unorganised papers on the opposite side.

The walls, however, are a different story, the wall behind Tris' seat is full of drawings that look like they couldn't have been done by someone older than four.

I follow Tris inside her office as she sheepily apologies for the mess on her desk, telling me that she usually doesn't work here as well as explaining the drawings on the wall are from her three-year-old niece, who's drawings she promised she'd put up.

I hand my resume to Tris, who scans through it, and then proceeds to ask me a few questions.

"So you just graduated from University, where did you go, what course did you take, and for how long?" She questions.

"I got a scholarship to the university in New York and I just got back a few days ago, I took a course for computer science and spent 5 years to earn my PhD" I inform.

She nods her head and gets up, "I'm going to run this over by Tori, I'll be back in a second,"

And with that said, she walks off.

I stiffen at the mention of Tori, Tori as in Tori Wu, the director of Dauntless, suddenly my thoughts run wild, I'm sitting in Tris Priors office, she's the other director of Dauntless.

But before my thoughts can lead me too far, Tris re-enters the room with a small smile on her face as she takes her seat and looks at me.

"After discussing with Tori," Tris says, "We've decided you're perfect for the job," She says, finishing with a smile.

I got the job. It's my path away from Marcus. I can't help fight the smile that makes its way onto my face.

The next hour is spent signing papers, getting told what my salary would be, being told my work hours and a brief explanation on what projects I'm working on.

"When do I start?" I ponder.

Tris bites her bottom lip as she tilts her head exactly 45 degrees to the left and furrows her eyebrows, looking away in deep thought. Finally, she speaks "Are you available tomorrow?"

I nod my head as we finish up the interview and head back to where Zeke and Shauna were.

"Tris, protect me" Zeke shrills, sitting on his weely office chair as he scoots behind Tris hiding, not so well may I add, from Shauna who, like Zeke, is also on a wheely office chair, making her way towards him.

This action causes Tris to chuckle slightly and shake her head, as she says, "You guys aren't seriously playing office chair tag right now are you?"

She looks over to Shauna who then explains, "We were bored."

"You know, you're lucky Uri isn't here, otherwise Zeke here," Tris says, pointing to Zeke "Would have gotten all competitive and taken the game back to my house, again" She finishes emphasising 'again'.

Shauna glances over me and looks at my confused expression, "Yes, Four, this has happened before" Shauna says sheepishly.

"Hey" Zeke objects, "You were just asking for it to be taken to your house, I mean, who has so many office chairs at their house?" He says, accusing Tris.

"Someone who has a lot of study rooms in their house" Tris replies matter-of-factly.

"Who needs so many study rooms when they live alone," Zeke says, smirking.

Tris opens her mouth as is she was to say something, but then closes it, and just huffs out of frustration, crossing her arms out of mock anger.

Zeke has a satisfied smile on his face as Shauna asks, "So how did the interview go?"

"I got the job," I say, happily as Zeke gets up from behind Tris and claps me on the shoulder.

"Good job, Four," Shauna praises.

"This calls for a celebration," Zeke declares

"Dinner," Shauna says, looking at me

"Dinner," I say confirming it as well as nodding my head.

"Tris, would you like to join us?" Zeke asks

"I would love to," Tris says, "But I have to finish off some paperwork and that would take a while, I can't make you guys wait" She finishes.

"Don't worry about it," I say immediately, "We can wait"

"Really?" Tris questions, looking at Zeke, Shauna and me. When she sees us all nod our heads, she says" Thanks guys, it's on me, oh and feel free to call the others if you want." With that said, she disappears back to her office.

I turn to look at a smirking Zeke and Shauna," What?" I question.

"Someone was quick to offer to wait," Zeke mumbles.

I roll my eyes, "She's my boss, I want to make a good impression" I state.

"Mhm," Shauna hums.

* * *

"Uno," I say for the third time since we started playing this game, it's been around twenty minutes since Tris went to her office, Shauna had invited a few more people along and then we decided to play Uno.

"It's not fair, Four always wins" Zeke mumbles, pouting like a six-year-old.

Just then Tris reemerges from her office, Zeke looks at her, his shoulders sagging in relief "Tris!" Zeke yells," Thank god you're done, Four was about to win again"

"Technically, I did win again" I tease, causing Tris to laugh.

"Sorry I took so long," Tris says, "Have you chosen a restaurant?" She questions looking at me and then Shauna.

Shauna nods and then tells Tris about the restaurant that we chose, a nice Italian one near here.

Tris then proceeds to make a booking and then we all walk over to the company car park,  
"Oh, Four, This is your parking spot," Tris says, pointing to a spot, as she hands me a small remote that will open the garage door. I thank her as she suggests we all go in her car as it would be easier than having to bring all our cars.

We all nod our heads in approval and follow Tris' lead. She takes us towards her car, that just so happens to be a shiny black 2019 Maserati Quattroporte. I stand there for a moment admiring the beautiful piece of machinery.

"You have a really nice car" I blurt out.

Tris smiles and thanks me, as we all get in. Zeke and Shauna in the back and Tris and I at the front with Tris driving.

We then arrive at the restaurant and make our way in.

"Reservation for Prior" Tris states, talking to the waiter.

He nods and leads us to a table where two people already sat. One being Uriah, Zeke's brother and the other, a stranger with shaggy blonde hair and crisp green eyes.

We sit down as the blonde introduces himself as Will. I shake his hand as Tris speaks up.

"Where's Christina and Marlene?" She questions.

Will looks at Uriah and then he speaks "Mar and Chrissy are having a girls night" Uriah mumbles.

"Without us" Shauna exclaims in mock sadness, causing a laugh out of all of us.

"So Four, tell us about yourself," Will says.

* * *

The rest of the night is filled with talking, eating, catching up, but mostly embarrassing stories about Zeke or Uriah.

I, myself gave out the least amount of information I could of.

Turns out Will and Uriah both have girlfriends named Christina and Marlene. Tris was single, however, she was more reserved with that particular topic.

At the end of the dinner, Tris pays for our meal and we say goodbye to Uriah and Will, as the rest of us pile back into Tris' car to go back to Dauntless to grab our cars.

As I walk towards my car, I suddenly remember that I need to call Amar. I shove my hand into my jean pocket and retrieve my phone as I dial Amar's number.

"Hello?" Amar questions.

"Amar, It's Four," I say.

He hums in response.

"I got the job" I mumble.

"Well, then I better tell Edward the good news then. Good job Four." He says, and I can hear the smile in his voice.

After hanging up, I get into the car and drive back to Marcus' house.

I enter through the front door to find Marcus with a suit on, as he fixes up his tie. He glances at me and suddenly his eyes go hard.

"You" He spits.

I look at Marcus, I was finally sick of the way he treats me, sick of the way he thinks he owns me, sick of everything he does. So I do what little I can, I walk away, not addressing him, a small act of rebellion.

"You look at me when I speak to you," He booms, grabbing me by both my shoulders and slamming me against the wall.

Suddenly there's a knock, Marcus fixes up his tie and opens the door to reveal a lady, about his age, early forties. She has sharp, watery grey eyes with a somewhat attractive face and wears glasses. She has a white fitted blouse with a dark blue pencil skirt, and her fingernails look as if they have been bitten raw.

"Jeanine," Marcus addressed.

With that said, he steps out of the house, and closes the door, following her.

And I can't help but wonder who she is.

Jeanine.

**A/N I hope you guys liked that chapter, please review and give me feedback so I can improve, the rest of the gang will appear in the next chapter. Until next time **

**-Divergent31**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Divergent**

**A/N Chapter 5 is out! We meet the rest of the gang now. Thank you to those of you who reviewed. I'll be answering one of them at the end!**

Tobias POV

Chapter 5

I awake to the sound of beeping, I curse under my breath and turn the blasted alarm clock off, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and glance over at the clock.

6.30 am.

I heave myself out of bed and into the shower, letting the warm water wake me up and prepare me for the day ahead of me.

Reluctantly, I leave the warmth of the shower and shrug on a dark blue button-up shirt and jeans, unskillfully putting a tie on hoping it'll make up for my lack of formality in this outfit.

After all, it is my first day on the job.

I Grab a muffin and some coffee putting it in a too go cup. Today seems to go in my favour, as Marcus isn't at home right now, probably with that woman from yesterday, but I couldn't care less, not for Marcus.

Reaching the car, I take a generous sip of my coffee and then place it in the cup holder and then tend to my muffin.

I checking the time on my phone to see that it's only around seven-fifteen not even eight yet. Eight being the designated time Tris said she'd meet me. I decide there would really be no harm in arriving a bit early, and so, I proceed to drive to Dauntless.

Seeing as there wasn't much traffic as well as the fact I don't live too far away, I arrive at Dauntless in only a matter of minutes.

Walking into the building, I am greeted by Nita, who shamelessly looks up and down my body, waving her hand slightly, I nod a good morning to and then walk off. I might have just started, but I can already tell that that girl could be bad news.

After debating going into the lift or walking up the stairs I sigh in defeat and trudge into the lift, taking deep breaths until I arrive at the thirty-ninth floor and then make my way towards my seat that Tris showed me yesterday.

It isn't long until I hear someone emerge from the lift. I glance at the clock, seeing that it's only 7:45, meaning I have another fifteen minutes until Tris arrives.

I observe the room. It's quite large, but it's filled well, with light grey carpet and cream coloured walls where walls are needed, as around the perimeter of the room, the tinted glass windows are placed.

There are rows of grey office tables with desktops on top of them, placed around the room in groups of three.

On the opposite end of the room, I can barely make out the break area with what seems to be a kitchenette and room for seating.

"Four"

I turn to see the owner of the voice, Tris.

"Tris" I acknowledge.

She smiles as she takes a seat next to me and begins explaining the project. Developing new software for Dauntless, so the broadband they supply can be used more effectively, she then proceeds to give me my email address, as well as providing me with the files I needed and my work laptop. A silver MacBook pro.

"I'll gather the rest of the team around eleven and have a quick meeting in the board room, over there," She says pointing to a room thats walls are made of glass with a long, but modern table and office chairs in it.

I nod my head as she begins to leave, but not before telling me where she sits. Opposite me, to the right.

I open the MacBook and begin signing in and finding my files when a mocha-skinned woman takes a seat next to me. She has an average height while having long slender legs and a willowy frame. She has chestnut brown hair that sits in waves about an inch above her shoulder.

She turns towards me with a small smile on her face, "You're the replacement for Al, right?" She questions.

I nod and offer her my hand, "Four" I introduce.

She takes my hand and shakes it, "Christina Lawson"

I offer her a small smile and then divert my attention back to the files.

It's not long before someone takes the seat next to me, and to my pleasure, it's Shauna.

"Hey Four" She smiles

"Shauna" I nod

"What do you think of this place so far?" She questions

"It's nice," I say as she nods and then gets her own work.

The morning passes by and soon we hit eleven o clock, I notice most people around me get up and walk over to the board room, and then I remember what Tris said.

I get up, and in a few swift motions, I'm in the board room as well.

I take a seat between Zeke and Will, as we all begin making small talk, waiting for Tris.

True to her word, Tris turns up only a few minutes late, as she apologises and starts the meeting.

"As you all know, Al quit," She says, followed by a bunch of cheering.

Tris gives all that cheered a look and then rolls her eyes and continues, "This is Al's replacement, Four."

I notice all eyes are on me, I take a breath and maintain the act of being unfazed.

"Now, " Tris states, taking the attention off me, "No driving away Four."

This causes Zeke to cough dramatically "I believe you were the one to drive Al off." He says with a teasing smile, and instead of cheering this time, its followed by laughter

A shade of light pink spreads across Tris' face "Zeke" She hisses.

Zeke puts his hands up in mock surrender, " Everyone already knows" he ends, nodding when Tris looks over at me.

She sighs and collapses into her seat " I don't know why I put up with you pansycakes" she says, smiling.

We all then break into our own conversation, and Zeke manages to convince Tris to order Pizza for lunch.

* * *

After Lunch, we all head back to our seats, and I'm now am familiar with the team. The team consists of me, Zeke, Shauna, Tris, Christiana, Will, Uriah, and Marlene.

The rest of the day goes by, and before I even know it, it's time to head out.

After saying goodbye to the few people that were still here, I make my way towards my car and start driving towards Marcus' house.

I notice that my usual spot to park has been taken by a dark blue car, nevertheless, I don't spare it a second thought.

After Parking a little further away, I make my way into the house, slipping the key into the keyhole and opening the door.

"Boy, is that you?" Marcus' voice echos through the house as he makes his way towards me from the living room.

I look at him, he's dressed in a similar outfit from last night, a suit and a tie.

"I want you out of here, and not to come back until night" He barks.

Not wanting to waste any more time standing next to this monster, I simply nod my head, quickly changing into some workout clothes and walk out the door, returning to my car, huffing.

I hate that man with every bone in my body. I don't think there's a single fibre in my body that doesn't.

I find myself at a park nearby. Parking the car, I get up and begin jogging, plugging in my headphones and turn on Spotify, as I click the first song that comes up.

Demons.

As the song begins laying I feel my anger turn into adrenaline, I listen closely to the words.

_When you feel my heat._

The anger thats alway inside of me, because of him, Marcus, my father, a person who's meant to support me, but instead, he just fuels a fire inside me.

_Look into my eyes._

The place where all the horror was captured. The part of me that has seen what can come of things, of people. It was my eyes that saw the monster Marcus was.

_Its where my demons hide._

Where Marcus is, safe, he knows I'd never tell anyone, but he knows even if I did, no one would believe me.

I slow down my pace when I can hear the excited shrieks of a three-year-old. I yank out my earbuds and focus on the sight in front of me.

Tris is seated on one of the park benches, watching the small child play. Suddenly it makes sense, Tris' niece, the one who's drawings are all over her wall.

"Four?" I look up and see Tris, I realise I have just been staring at her niece while zoning out, I shake my head slightly to clear my head and make my way over to Tris and take a seat next to her.

"Hey Tris" I smile.

She returns the gesture, "You run?" She questions, gesturing towards my outfit as I nod in response.

She turns back and observes the three-year-old, with a smile plastered on her face. The small girl looks up at Tris and makes her way towards us.

She had long blonde hair like Tris, a small cute button nose and green eyes. But her eyes weren't just plain green, they were like a precise colour, a deep shade of green but not a dull green, they would put freshly cut grass to shame. She looked at me with her little piercing eyes and it's like she could see through me, her eyes were filled with innocence, intelligence and curiosity, similar to Tris' but an entirely different colour.

"Aunty Twis," The little girl beamed, mispronouncing her 'R's' as Tris smiles in return.

The small girl then turns to face me, a smile plastered on her face while one of her small hands extended out, "My name is Colette, but Aunty Twis calls me C" She introduces.

Tris holds in laughter from Colette's introduction, while I fight to keep a straight face, "Nice to meet you, Colette, my name's Four" say with the most serious but soft voice I can speak in while shaking her hand.

Colette's face lights up as she turns to Tris " He shaked my hand" She mumbles in awe.

Tris laughs softly, "Yes he did, C," Tris coos," now you have five minutes left"

Colette then proceeds to run back to the playground as fast as her little legs will take her.

"She inherited her father, my brother's intelligence" Tris explains, "I took her to work and she wouldn't leave until she shook everyone's hand."

I chuckle, "It seems to me she inherited your curiosity" Tris turns to me, and for a second, I'm afraid I offended her.

She smiles as I relax, "Yeah, I think she has" She says.

I glance at my watch "Well, I better get going" I say, trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice.

Tris nods as she gets up and Colette runs towards her, "Me too"

"See you at work" I add.

But before Tris can even answer, Colette does, "Yep, see you at work Fouw" followed by a, "Aunty Twis, can I go to work with you to see Fouw?"

Tris just shakes her head laughing slightly and waves goodbye to me as does Colette.

Maybe things will get better.

Just maybe.

**A/N Thank you for reading, it means a lot, please review if you liked it and give me feedback, I love to hear from you guys.****To answer one of my reviewers, I do understand that Tobias is a twenty five year old trainer, and Marcus is just some old guy. The reason why Tobias deals with the abuse even though he can fight back is because of his financial situation, he needed to find a stable job in order to move out and still be financially stable. Sorry if didn't make that clear. Until next time****-Divergent31**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

**A/N I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Tobias POV

Chapter 6

"Shauna, do you have the financials for me?" Tris questions, walking towards Shauna's desk and peering over her computer.

It's been a week since the park. Every day I find myself fitting in more, feeling more like I belong. I haven't known these people for that long, of course, with the exception of Zeke, Shauna and Uriah, but they feel like family to me.

Better than Marcus.

Speaking of him, it's come to my attention that he's been acting different, he's out of the house more, but it's better that way, better for me at least. But knowing him, he'll get angry soon, and all the distance that was put between us will come crashing down and things will become bad again.

"Four" Shauna mumbles while nudging me slightly with her elbow.

I raise a brow, silently questioning her.

"We're all going to the beach, it's sort of a Friday thing where we do something together, and the weather is nice considering its winter, so why not, do you want to come with us?" She questions

Not speaking a word, I nod my head and start closing up and saving all my files.

"Me, Uri, Chrissy and Will are going to head home and grab our bathing suits and I'll pick up a few pizzas" Marlene chirps, "I assume you guys will do that too, so how about we meet at the beach by five-thirty?"

All of us nod in agreement as Marlene, Uriah, Christina and Will head out through the lift.

As soon as the four of them are out of sight, Zeke turns to Tris and then looks at me, his eyes wide in shock as he whispers something to Shauna and she mirrors his shocked expression.

"What happened?" Tris questions.

"Four" Zeke says solemnly, everyone turns to look at me, and I couldn't be more confused.

Zeke and Shauna have a miserable expression on their faces. Do they know about Marus?

"What about him?" Tris asks, interrupting my thoughts.

"He…" Shauna starts.

"He hasn't tried Dauntless cake" Zeke cries out.

Zeke and Shauna's sad expressions have now changed to ones with cheeky smiles.

Tris rolls her eyes, and motions for us to follow her, walking towards the kitchenette at the other end of the floor and takes a cake out of the fridge.

She grabs a knife from the draw as well as a plate and a fork and cuts a slice of the cake, placing it onto the plate.

Tris turns and glances at both Shauna and Zeke's expressions and then turns back, rolling her eyes while laughing lightly, grabbing three more plates and cutting a slice per plate, handing Shauna and Zeke one as well as giving me a plate and keeping one for herself.

"Go on" Zeke urges, gesturing to the cake.

"It's just a cake Zeke" I muter, causing Shauna and Zeke to gasp

All eyes seem to be on me as I awkwardly take a bite of the cake. The cake was made out of moist chocolate sponge accompanied with layers of chocolate cream that enhanced the taste of the cake that had a mouthwatering chocolate icing on top.

I sigh in delight and look at Zeke " I take it back, Its more than just a cake."

We all share a laugh and then head back towards the lift, after grabbing our belongings. Upon entering the lift, Shauna presses the button to the ground floor as we make light conversation.

"So Four, how do you like it here?" Tris questions

"It's nice, I never thought it was possible to like work" I joke

Tris laughs lightly, "Well, I'm glad that you-"

The lift stops, jerking us all to the side. I take deep breaths and comprehend what had just happened. The lift is broken and I have claustrophobia while being in a small lift with three other people between the thirty-second and first floor.

I look to my left and see Zeke, Shauna and Tris huddled by the buttons as one of them presses the emergency button and the sound of ringing can be heard throughout the small lift.

"Hello, this is Jack Kang from security management, how can I help" The voice echos.

"Hey Jack, this is Tris, me and three of my colleagues are in the lift that stopped working between the thirty-second and first floor" She explains.

"Oh, Miss Prior, I'm so sorry, I'll get someone to work on this right away" He exclaims sounding stressed.

Tris simply replies in a calm manner," Thank you, Jack, could you please give me an indication of how long this might take?"

"It'll take around half an hour to get the mechanic here and then they'll assess the problem"

I tune the rest of the conversation out, leaning against the wall and sliding down, sitting on the floor. Reality slaps me in the face, my heartbeat becomes erratic as my heartbeat gets faster and louder, threatening to burst out of my chest. My eyesight becomes blurry, my thoughts going back to the small cupboard under the stairs. I take small frantic breaths, feeling as if I'm not getting enough air to my head.

I feel a soft, but small on top of my hand. I tun and see Tris.

She gives me a small smile, as she looks at me with gentle eyes, with a hit of curiosity, but no pitty, "Deep breaths" She urges.

And so I do, I dill my lungs with air and then release, repeating this several times, before my head begins to clear up.

"Thanks," I say huskily.

I look over at Zeke and Shauna, huddled in the opposite corner, doing, what i assume is calling the others to tell then what happened.

"Claustrophobia" Tris mutters, more to herself than me.

I sigh, looking down, "it's stupid, I shouldn't be afraid." I reply, mentally slapping myself for showing vulnerability.

"Fear is part of being human, it's the predecessor to bravery. We need it, it wakes us up. So feel it, own it, let it light up your thoughts because it doesn't make you weak." Tris says, passion behind each word.

"How much longer," Zeke groans.

"Who knows" Tris mumbles.

"How about we play something," Shauna says, chiming in as she pulls a pack of cards out from her bag.

"How about poker?" Tris suggests, grabbing a small container of multicoloured paperclips from her bag.

* * *

It took three games of poker, two of which I won, and one where Tris had won, to get out of the lift.

As soon as we got out, I fought the urge to kiss the ground, I had been so delighted to be out of such a small place, I felt like I could finally breathe properly.

"What now?" Shauna questions, looking outside the window of the lobby, seeing a drizzle of rainfall.

Tris sighs, "No beach" She mutters with a small, but cute pout.

My eyes widen at the thought of what I called Tris. Cute?. The air probably hasn't reached my head yet. I mean, it's not that she isn't cute, it's that-

"Four?" Zeke says looking at me, causing Shauna to giggle.

"You need to stop zoning out on us, buddy," Shauna says in between giggles.

I glare at her which then causes Zeke to say, "Thats the famous glare, if looks could kill, I'd be dead, Shauna would be dead, heck you'd be next" He whispers into Tris' ear not so quietly.

"Well obviously you'd be dead" Tris teases Zeke.

"Now that you're out of your daydream," Shauna says, looking at me, "Were going to get dinner at the diner, we're all going in our car" She finishes, referring to her's and Zeke's car.

We all get into the car, Shauna Driving and Tris upfront in the passenger seat, with Zeke and I in the back.

"Noticed you zoning out" Zeke whispers, quietly for once, " You were staring at Tris"

My cheeks feel like they're on fire, as I quickly deny anything else Zeke says.

"And?" I question, sounding like this matter isn't important at all.

"Nothing, I'm just saying, man" He mumbles.

The car stops, as we get off at a modest-sized diner thats isn't full, but busy enough to make it feel not empty.

The warm air greets my skin as we enter through the door, the small counter is placed in front of the door where a girl who looks about twenty-three greets us and leads us to a small table by a set of windows, near the front of the store.

Tris slides into the far seat by the window as I slide in next to her. The waitress places our menu's in front of us and waits for us to glance at them, before starting.

"Hi, my name's Lauren and I'll be your waitress today, do you guys know what you'll be ordering?"

Zeke, Shauna and Tris all settle on some sort of burger with drinks.

"Can I interest you in my special today?" Lauren says while shooting me a flirtatious smile, propping her elbows on the table leaning towards me.

I stiffen at this and look at Zeke and Shauna for help, but they look like they're going to burst out laughing any second now.

"Have you tried the burgers here, they're really good babe," Tris says, placing her hand on my arm as she points out a section on the menu.

I feel a shock of electricity as her hand touches me, but I push that aside and smile thankfully at her, as Lauren looks annoyed and gets up.

"Yeah, I think I'll take one of these," I say giving my order to Lauren.

As soon as Lauren moves out of sight, Tris removes her hand from my arm and begins apologising," Sorry about that, you just looked uncomfortable"

"No, I should be thanking you, she did make me feel uncomfortable and these two," I say gesturing to Zeke and Shauna "Were so helpful," I say, sarcastically.

Lauren comes back with our food and sets it in front of us as she does the same with our drinks.

We eat our meals while making small talk as well as plans for tomorrow at Tris' place.

After the meal, we get the bill that Tris pays, despite both Zeke and Shauna as well as my protests.

Laurens phone number also accompanied the bill, which I just left on the table. As we got up, Tris made a point of grabbing my hand until we got to the car, the tingling sensation still present.

Shauna and Zeke drop Tris and I outside of Dauntless, as we both silently go to the carpark to retrieve our cars.

"Thanks for helping with Lauren today, it would have been more awkward then needed if you didn't help" I mumble.

Tris, simply smiles a genuine smile, "It's not a problem, Four."

We walk until we make it to my car, parked a few spots away from Tris' car.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," I say reluctantly, for some reason not wanting to leave.

"Hm," Tris hums while placing her hands on top of my tie, as a small laugh escapes her lips as she redoes my failed attempt at a tie.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Four," She says softly, as she begins to make her way towards her car.

And I find myself missing her warmth that I never knew I had.

**A/N I hope you guys liked that chapter, with a bit of Fourtris, please review if you liked it, and please give me some feedback. Also, the next chapter will have truth or dare in it, so if you have any truths or dares you want me to add, please just tell me in the reviews. Until next time**

**-Divergent31**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent.**

**A/N I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Tobias POV

Chapter 7

Beep Beep

I groan while stretching my arms and slowly making my way towards my bedroom door, leaving the safety of my warm bed.

"Tobias" Marcus Hisses from his room.

Fixing my hair slightly, I make my way towards Marcus, waiting to find out what he wants from me today.

I walk through the hallway, shivering slightly, for a home, the only room I can actually feel relaxed in, is my bedroom, everywhere else is danger.

"Yes?" I question when I reach Marcus. His greying hair is slightly messed up, making me wonder if he was still asleep until recently.

Something inside Marcus snaps and he pushes me against the wall with such force that I'm sure there's a dent engraved there, his fingers press into the side of my arms leaving coloured bruises.

I take a deep breath, I know I could have him unconscious in under three seconds, I just need to wait a little longer.

"How dare you get your filthy little friends coming in there car and beeping at this hour," He spits.

My eyes dart to the nearest clock as I frantically check the time.

7:35.

Of course, Zeke and Shauna were beeping, I was meant to be there by seven twenty-five.

I mumble some sort of apology to Marcus, ensuring him it wouldn't happen again and briskly make my way to my room, swiftly changing clothes and grabbing the pre-packed bag that I'll use for tonight.

My eyes glance over my room, clothes sprawled across the floor, bed unmade. Marcus has never tolerated mess, but it's not like it matters right now, I doubt he has ever stepped foot in my room, it's not like he'll start today.

I shove my feet into my shoes and grab my phone, keys, wallet and bag and make my way down the stairs and out the door.

Zeke and Shauna's black Mercedes is parked in front of the house. Both Zeke and Shauna are glaring at me slightly as I make my way inside the vehicle.

"Looks like someone overslept," Zeke says.

I roll my eyes, "Shut up" I say more harshly than I meant to.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Shauna mumbles quietly, making Zeke laugh quietly.

I chose to ignore the comment and the rest of the car ride is a comfortable silence, no matter how annoying these two are, I could never hate them, they're my family, maybe not by blood, but nonetheless, they're my real family.

I look out the window as we pass Dauntless. About five minutes later, we find ourselves in a suburb right next to town. It's a higher class area, with a nice amount of greenery.

Zeke drives towards a large three-story house. It has beige bricks that make up the one piler that travels its way up the house. The left side of the house is mostly comprised of a long rectangular piece of glass that displays the stairway in the house.

Soft yellow lights surround the property making it feel safe, like a home.

The house has multiple sections to it. In the middle of the house is the door, made of oak and a slightly darker coloured wood for the frame as well as glass panels that are translucent, giving you a view inside the house.

To the right side of the door, there's another room that has a set of medium triple windows by what seems like the sink in the kitchen.

"Hey, Tris?" Zeke asks through his phone.

I look over at Zeke who is mumbling things to Tris, who I assume is on the other end.

"Okay, thanks" He concludes and then puts his phone down.

Zeke resumes driving and drives towards the large beige garage that begins to open.

That's what he was asking Tris to do.

He parks in one of the many spots in Tris' garage. Looking around I can see the other's cars, as well as more expensive-looking cars, which I assume, are Tris'.

Unlike most garages, this one doesn't seem to give you that cold sort of feeling, it gives more of a warm feeling, like it's no different to the rest of the house.

I follow both Zeke and Shauna who walk towards a door, which I presume leads up to the rest of Tris' place.

Zeke opens the door and walks through, but not before a large bucket filled with water greets him. From head to toe, Zeke's soaked.

Shauna begins to laugh and I can't help the laugh that comes out of me either.

It takes me a moment to realise that there are more people laughing than just me, I look around to see the gang laughing at Zeke's expense.

"Good one Uri" A voice, Marlene's says.

Uriah dramatically bows while grinning ear to ear.

"Truth or dare" Will explains.

I nod as everyone starts clearing out, making their way towards where I assume is the basement or at least downstairs, with the exception of a wet Zeke who trudges to the nearest bathroom to change.

I follow the crowd towards the front of the house and then to the stairway, as we make our way downstairs.

Despite the fact that the weather is not the best the house looks very bright but comfy at the same time.

The basement has the same light grey cloured walls as the rest of the house, as well as the same cream coloured ceiling.

The floor is covered by the same soft light beige carpet that occupies the rest of the floor of the house's with the exception of the bathroom, kitchen and stairs.

A cream colored pillar stands a meter away from where the stairs end, providing a more comfy feeling. A few short fur bean bags are placed across the room.

We all end up walking towards the centre of the room, where a large grey L shaped sofa, a two-seater sofa that looks similar to the L shaped, a large flat-screen TV and coffee table that has an assortment of many snacks is placed.

I take a seat on the L shaped sofa next to Tris and a now dry Zeke who's next to Shauna, while Marlene and Uriah occupy the two bean bags and Will and Christina who are sitting on the two-seater sofa.

The arrival of me, Zeke and Shauna seem to spark small conversation and quick snaking on the food on the coffee table.

Uriah erratically clears his throat, "To finish what we started before we were so kindly disrupted by Zeke, Shauna and the guy who was too tired to wake up" he says looking at me, "I believe I was my turn."

Everyone mumbles some sort of okay, and Uriah proceeds to do whatever he was going to do.

"The less cool Pedrad brother," Uriah proclaims" Truth or Dare?"

Zeke pretends to think about this for a second, and then replies," Dare. And I am the cooler Pedrad brother!"

Uriah goes to object but Marlene punches his shoulder telling him to just drop it, Uriah sighs loudly, but obliges, "Okay Zeke, I dare you," Uriah pauses and looks around the table and then door and smiles, " I dare you to use this" He says, picking up a gummy ring, "And propose to the next person who walks through that door." Uriah says, satisfied with himself.

"Wait," Zeke says, "There's only one more person who isn't here,"

Zeke's sentence is cut short by the sound of someone walking down the stairs.

"Caleb!" Uriah yells.

A guy with short but tidy brown hair and celery green eyes stands by the entrance to the room.

Caleb.

Uriah nudges Zeke and passes him the gummy ring. Zeke takes it and walks towards Caleb and gets on one knee.

"Caleb" Zeke starts, "I remember meeting you in University, I thought you were a nerd, and you were, but you were a good nerd, and the moment I met you my life was complete" Zeke states, although it sounds like a question. "Caleb, baby, will you marry me?"

Caleb looks at Zeke and then over at us, as soon as he sees a smirking Uriah, he gets whats happening and plays along.

"Oh Zeke" Caleb starts, using a playful tone, " I would love to marry you, but" He puts a hand over his head and sighs, "I'm afraid I'm already married" With that, he takes Zeke's gummy ring and eats it.

Zeke pouts and returns back to his seat as Shauna kisses him on his cheek.

"Bea," Caleb says.

Tris gets up from beside me and walks over to Caleb, pulling him into a long embrace.

I can barely make up what there saying as Tris' voice is being muffled by Caleb's shoulder. I can't help but feel a twinge of jealousy, of course, Tris' married to this Caleb guy. I don't know why I feel this way, but it doesn't matter, I can't afford to think like this.

Tris sits down next to me and Caleb to her.

"Four" Tris says with a small smile, which I return, "This is Caleb, my brother. Caleb, this is Four, he joined Dauntless recently, he's Al's replacement" Tris introduces.

Oh, Caleb's Tris' brother, I can't help but feel an odd sense of relief.

Caleb extends his hand for me to shake and I do exactly that. "So he's the guy you talked about," Caleb says, looking at Tris.

She talks about me?

Tris' cheeks go slightly pink as she says, "Yes Caleb, he's the guy I told you about, you know when you mentioned I had less work to do? it's because Four actually gets work done" She states.

"Mhm," Caleb hums.

"Marlene" Zeke exclaims, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," She says hesitantly.

"What is the most embarrassing thing about Uri," He says, smirking.

Marlene immediately takes her jacket off and tosses it on the floor, causing both Zeke and Will to burst out laughing as well as quiet laughter form everyone besides Uriah who is beat red.

"Will, truth or dare" Marlene questions.

"Dare" Will states confidently.

"I dare you to let Christina wax one of your legs"

Will manages to squeak out an 'okay' with all confidence lost.

Tris gets up and goes upstairs, just to come back a minute later with some waxing strips.

Christina pulls up Wills trousers slightly from the bottom and then places a wax strip on his lower leg.

It all happened so fast the only thing I could recognise were the agonising screams of Will.

"Tris, Truth or Dare" Will asks rubbing the now hairless section of his leg.

"Dare" She answered.

"I dare you to," Will pauses as his stomach grumbles slightly, "I dare you to get us food"

This causes everyone to laugh as Tris makes a call to the pizza place.

"Chrissy, Truth or Dare?" Tris says.

"Truth" Christina states firmly.

"Biggest fear?" Tris questions.

Christina's face goes red as she squeaks out, "Moths"

Everyone bursts out in hysterical laughter including a blushing red Christina.

The doorbell rings and Tris gets up from beside me to go answer it. I can't help but see that she looks good in everything, the sweatpants and shirt she's wearing sit well on her.

Before I have enough time to wander to other aspects of Tris, she comes back with several boxes of pizza and sets them down on the coffee table, but not before taking a slice.

We all follow and get our own slices and eat. I notice that Tris has some pizza sauce on her cheek. I chuckle quietly as she catches me laughing and looking at her.

She wears a cute confused expression.

"You've got something here," I say, as I wipe the sauce off her cheek, electricity flowing through me at the touch.

A small grin plays at her face as she wipes some of the pizza sauce of her slice, having it on her finger as she then wipes it on my forehead.

"Looks like you got something over here," She says pointing to my forehead.

We both laugh as I wipe the sauce that was on my forehead off.

Someone clears their throat, "Four" Christina says, "Truth or dare?"

Truth.

Dare.

Truth or Dare?

"Dare"

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, Truth or Dare will be continued in the next chapter if you have any you want me to add, feel free to tell me in the reviews. If you have any feedback, please review, I appreciate every single one of them. Until next time.**

**-Divergent31**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Divergent**

**A/N I hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

Tobias POV

Chapter 8

"Dare"

Christina smirks and turns to face an also smirking Zeke who then exchange a couple of whispers and satisfied nods.

"I dare you to go upstairs, then everyone will pour a shot, and you'll drink one of them, whoever poured the shot you drank will get to sit on your lap for the rest of the game" She states.

"But..that means I could have Zeke on my lap" I exclaim, as everyone laughs at my statement.

"That's the point," Zeke says, winking.

I roll my eyes, but get up and walk up the stairs. I can't help but admire Tris' house. It's big, modern and comfy yet Tris doesn't flaunt it, she's humble with what she has and doesn't live for the extra attention she could get.

"We're done Four" Shauna yells from downstairs.

I walk down the stairs and see 8 shot glasses placed on the coffee table.

I hesitantly approach the table and look for any signs of spillage that may indicate that the shot was poured by Zeke so I could avoid that glass.

I find none.

I make a silent prayer to get anyone but Zeke and then take a shot glass at random and take the shot. I immediately look at Christina who points in the direction of the L shaped sofa.

I sigh a breath of relief to see that instead of Zeke, it is Tris.

"Glad it's not Zeke?" Tris questions playfully, as I take my seat that happens to be beside her.

"Very" I agree, earning a gasp from Zeke in mock sadness.

Tris gets up from her spot and takes a seat on my lap.

"Sorry if I'm heavy" She whispers in my ear.

I force myself to try to cover the shiver that Tris' whispering caused.

"Tris, you way as much as a feather," I tell her as she laughs lightly.

"Shauna, Truth or dare," I ask

"Dare," She mumbles.

I look around the room, " That Pineapple" I say, pointing to the pineapple on the table, "Is your child for the next 10 minutes,"

Shauna nods and then goes to grab the pineapple but then stops.

"Tris, why do you have a pineapple," Shauna asks.

Tris shrugs, and then says, "Ask Uri, he's the one who bought it for me when he came this morning."

I find myself laughing along with everyone else. That sounds like a Uriah thing to do.

Shauna picks up the pineapple, cradling it in her arms and then taking it back to her seat next to Zeke.

"Look at her, isn't she cute" Shauna coo's, talking to Zeke.

Zeke nods and takes the pineapple out of Shauna's hands and then throws it up and catches it, repeating the cycle as if the pineapple was a real child.

"Caleb, truth or dare," Shauna says, taking the pineapple off Zeke and cradling it in her own arms.

"Truth," Caleb says.

Zeke whispers something in Shauna's ear and she nods, "What's the most embarrassing thing you and Tris have done."

Caleb's goes red as he clears his throat, " When Bea and I were seven-"

"Caleb no!" Tris exclaims, cutting Caleb off.

"Tell us" Zeke yells.

"We were both seven" Caleb starts "And it was December, it was snowing outside and Mom wouldn't let us go outside because we had already gone and it was dark. But Bea and I really wanted to go, so we waited for Mum and dad to go to sleep and then we got the bag of flour, Bea tore it open and we spread it on the floor"

Tris groans and turns towards me, hiding her face in the nook of my neck, the feeling of electricity spreads across me, and I feel my skin heat up.

"Bea and I wanted to make rainbow snow so we took hot sauce for the red and other grocery items for all the colours in the rainbow, long story short, Bea wanted to taste the rainbow and woke mum and dad up because her mouth hurt after she tasted the red" Caleb says.

By the end of the story, everyone is laughing, some even crying thanks to seven-year-old Tris' logic.

Tris' face is still hidden in the nook of my neck, but all too soon she takes it out and buries her now red face in her hands, electing another round of laughter from everyone.

"How about we watch a film" Tris suggests.

Everyone mumbles some sort of 'yes' and Caleb turns on the TV, logging into Tris' Netflix while Tris runs upstairs to get popcorn, snacks and drinks.

After a lot of arguing, we decide on watching a horror film.

We begin watching, and halfway through the film, the only thing that is audible is Zeke and Uriah's screams

* * *

The film ends a bit before seven. As we were all hungry Tris decides to order Chinese.

"Okay, we can either sleep in the guest rooms, or I can get the spare mattresses and put them here so we can sleep in the same room," Tris says

"Lets all sleep down here" Will suggests.

We all nod in agreement as Zeke and Uriah arrange the mattresses that were down here and me and Tris go upstairs to get two more so we can all sleep comfortably tonight.

"Where are they?" I ask Tris

"We can just take them from some of the spare bedrooms," Tris says.

"You have more than one spare bedroom?" I tease

"Uh, yeah I have five" She admits sheepishly.

I feel my eyes bulging out of their sockets, "How many bedrooms do you have?" I ask exasperated.

"Nine bedrooms" She admits, looking down, ashamed.

I feel a twinge of guilt for making her feel that way, "Thats a lot of rooms for one person" I chuckle.

Tris smiles slightly, "Yeah, my family would always stay with me," She says.

I nod and then get the mattress from one of the guest bedrooms as Tris does the same with one of the other guest bedroom.

I take the bare mattress and take it down to where we will be sleeping tonight.

I take a seat on the sofa as Shauna and Marlene tend to the bare mattress I had bought in.

The doorbell rings and I hear Tris' open the door.

Must be the Chinese. Not only a minute later, Tris comes downstairs with multiple bags of Chinese food and eight plates and a few forks and spoons.

"Drinks are over there," Tris says, gesturing to several bottles of drinks in the corner of the room.

We all take the seats we were previously in and start digging into the food.

"So what should we do now?" Uriah questions, while eating a forkful of noodles.

"You guys can do whatever you want to, I have something to do," Tris says as she finishes the small amount of food she had on her plate and gets up, going upstairs.

"How about some more Truth or Dare" Shauna suggests, while the others nod in agreement.

Before I can prosses what I'm saying, I blurt out, "You guys go ahead, I need to ask Tris something"

Everyone seems to be more focused on the prospect of Truth or Dare to realise what I just said and they all give me some sort of nod.

What I said might not be entirely true, but its good enough, the thought of playing Truth or Dare again gives me a slightly anxious feeling, who knows what Zeke and Uriah could dream up.

I get up from the sofa and make my way upstairs, I can hear the faint sound of movement on the top floor, so I follow it, hoping it'll lead me to Tris.

The top floor has one door directly in front of the stairs, that leads to a large balcony, other than that, there re three other rooms.

I stand outside of the room that the sound is coming from, that now is clearly the sound of skin hitting some sort of material, maybe leather.

The top floor has one door directly in front of the stairs, that leads to a large balcony, other than that, there are three other guest rooms on this level.

I knock twice on the door, and the sound stops, the door is still closed, but only seconds later is open to reveal a panting Tris who has a thin layer of sweat across her.

Instead of her sweatpants and shirt, she is now wearing black yoga pants and a grey tank top.

"Oh, hey Four," She says, giving me a small smile.

"Hey," I say dumbly, I mentally scold myself. I may have gotten out of Truth or dare, but I just got into an awkward situation.

"Do you want to come in?" She questions opening the door wide enough so I can see.

The carpeted room is filled with various different exercise machines as well as a few punching bags. It's impressive, as it doesn't give off the feeling of being crowded, nor the feeling of being to empty.

"If you don't mind" I admit sheepishly.

She smiles, and steps aside so I can come in, "Not at all"

I watch as Tris closes the door behind her and makes her way to the punching bags, her stance is flawless and so is her technique, I watch as the punching bag swings violently with every hit.

"I actually need to speak to you," Tris says, approaching me.

I hum in response.

She looks everywhere but me, as she says, "There's this," She sighs, "There's this overnight conference in New York on Tuesday and Al was meant to go with me, but he quit and since the conference is mainly on the work you are doing I was wondering if you would come with me" She says so fast it's barely audible.

"Of course," I say after I process what she's saying.

She smiles a thankful smile as she walks towards the door, "I'm going to take a shower, feel free to take one too, all the guest rooms have bathrooms," and with that, she walks out.

* * *

As Tris suggested, I did take a shower. It was only after I got out, that I realised how late it was.

10:23 pm

I make my way back downstairs to find Zeke and Shauna sprawled across one of the mattresses playing cards with Uriah, Christina and Will watching the film thats on the TV while being snuggled together, and Tris, Marlene and Caleb having some sort of discussion.

"Hey Four," Caleb says, waving me over towards where he's seated, "You're just in time to hear another embarrassing story about Bea," He says, causing Tris to groan and punch him in the arm lightly.

"Alright, alright," Caleb says, playfully, smirking at Tris.

I take a seat on the mattress next to Marlene and watch the encounter between the two siblings.

"I should probably go now" Caleb murmurs.

"Caleb no!" Tris whines, holding onto her brothers arm tightly.

"You're not staying the night?" I question.

Caleb turns towards me, "I wish I could, but I already promised Colette that we'd play spy's when I got home and she inherited Tris' stubbornness meaning she's still up waiting for me," He chuckles.

Tris sighs and then wraps her arms around Caleb as Caleb reciprocate by doing the same.

Caleb gets up and heads off while Marlene goes to watch the game of cards.

After about an hour everyone is either sleeping or about to sleep.

I watch Tris' eyes dart open as she emerges from her sleep, if I had to guess what the cause of this was, I would suspect a nightmare.

She glances over everyone and then her eyes land on me.

"Bad dream" She admits sheepishly, embarrassed.

"Sleep," I say, "I'll fight the bad dreams off if they come to get you"

"With what" She questions.

"My bare hands, obviously."

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, please review if you liked it, I love reading your reviews. To answer one question, I usually update every 3-5 days. I pre-write the next two chapters and then upload to keep me on track. Until next time**

**-Divergent31**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Divergent.**

**A/N Happy new year, the next chapter should be up by the 4th.**

Tobias POV

Chapter 9

"Four" I hear Zeke's voice whisper, "Four, wake up," He says, shaking my shoulder lightly.

I open my eyes to a dark room and see Zeke looking at me, gesturing for me to get up, but carefully.

I do as he says and am careful not to wake Tris who is wrapped up in her blanket, asleep beside me.

He gets up from his spot and walks to the far side of the room.

Although the room isn't cold, I still miss the sensation of the soft blanket I was using.

I glance at Zeke who is now accompanied by a tired-looking Uriah and a confused Will.

"Let's prank the girls," Zeke says with too much enthusiasm at this time of the morning.

"You woke us up at 5 am to tell us this?" Uriah queries.

Zeke rolls his eyes, "I woke you up at 5 am so we could do it now" he whispers as someone, Tris, stirs slightly.

"What do you suggest we do?" Will questions.

"Two words," Zeke says" Cold. Water."

We get to work immediately. The four of us go upstairs and fill a bucket each up with cold water, and then head back down.

"Will, You get Christina. Uriah, Marlene. Four, Tris, and I'll do Shauna" Zeke whispers.

We all nod and position ourselves by our assigned soon to be victims of Zeke's prank.

I study Tris carefully. Her long blonde hair is sprawled across the pillow. Her face looks relaxed and her lips are slightly parted.

Her expression almost makes me feel guilty.

Almost.

"Three," Zeke whisper yells, "Two, One."

Before Zeke even says go, I can hear screams of protest coming from the girls.

I lift the heavy bucket of water and tip it over Tris.

She whimpers slightly and her eyes open, but instead of complaining like the others, she simply sits up and opens her arms, embraces me tightly.

It takes a second for me to realise what she's doing. The cold water from her soaks into my shirt as I move her off me and laugh.

"Four" She pouts.

I get up moving away from her, staying in a defensive position.

She giggles slightly and tosses the now wet blanket on the floor.

"Thanks a lot, guys" Christina complains.

"Yeah" Marlene adds, giving Uriah a dirty look.

"It was Zeke's idea" Uriah defends as all the guys but Zeke nod.

"You better watch out" Shauna mumbles.

Everyone gets up, the girls claiming the showers first making us guys wait.

"Yesterday was fun," Will says.

"Yeah, I don't want to go home" Uriah pouts.

"How about we go to mine and Shauna's, just us guys" Zeke suggests.

"Where will Shauna go?" I question.

"I'll be here. Us girls are staying" Shauna says as she enters the room.

* * *

After breakfast, the girls go up to the living room while us guys start to head off.

Will and Uriah head into their own cars as I get into Zeke's who is driving me to my place so I can go in my car.

As we approach Marcus house, I get out of the car and seeing as Marcus' car is gone, I head inside and change clothes.

After getting dressed I get into my car and drive in the direction of Zeke's.

Just five minutes later I arrive at Zeke's.

I park my car just outside of his house and pound at the door.

"Finally," Zeke says rolling his eyes.

I ignore his comment and make my way through the door and up the stairs where Uriah and Will are.

They were both sitting on Zeke's sofa each with a handful of crisps in one hand and a controller in the other, both desperately trying to beat the other at whatever game they were playing.

"Nice of you to show up" Uriah says, without looking at me.

I grunt, "I was only ten minutes late" I respond

"Just grab a controller and play," Will says, ending the conversation.

The next hour is spent playing with Zeke, Will and Uriah. But most importantly. Beating them.

"Pause, pause, pause," Zeke says as Uriah hits the pause button.

"I'm getting a call from Shauna" he informs.

Zeke answers his phone and puts it on speaker so we can all hear.

"Hey, Zeke," Shauna's voice says, "you boys might want to check your car's," she says and a few giggles that I believe are from the girls can be heard.

Zeke frantically gets up and goes to his car, as we all follow by going to our own cars.

Much to my displeasure, Shauna's statement wasn't a warning, but a statement from an action that has already occurred.

Zeke stands still, observing his car that is covered completely in glad wrap, although it isn't as bad as Will's car that is covered in purple glitter.

Uriah's car has got cotton balls stuck on it and my car has drawing, writing and splotches of paint on it.

We are all broken from our trance as Zeke's phone makes a sound indicating he got a text from Shauna.

He pulls out his phone and reads the text. "Revenge."

Before we even have a chance to prosses this, Uriah begins to speak.

"Prank war!" He proclaims.

We all nod, and decide to think of prank ideas, while we wash our cars, and rid them of the remnants of what the girls did.

I grab a sponge and get to work on my car, although the situation isn't the brightest, I'm glad my car doesn't look like Zeke, Uriah, or Will's car.

The little paintings that were done give me something to entertain myself with, while I'm cleaning, as well as the words painted on the car.

I know the car was painted by Tris and it's definitely not just because there are the words 'xoxo Tris' and 'I have the best boss' painted on my car.

After I finish washing my car, I go to help Will who is having a hard time getting the glitter off his car.

"Clothes," he mumbled. I raise a brow in confusion as he begins to explain, "We should do something with their clothes as a prank."

"That's a great idea'" Zeke says, as he walks towards us with Uriah.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen," Will says, as we all huddle around him.

* * *

After going to the store to gather some supplies for our next attack on the girls, we head to Tris' house, where we assume the girls are.

Uriah walks to the small potted plant that is located next to the door, something I hadn't noticed last time, and digs around slightly in the soil, only to retrieve a key.

He quickly slides the key into the lock and the door opens.

As there isn't a single noise that us guys didn't make, I think it's safe to say that the girls aren't home.

"Wait," I say, as Uriah begins to take a step inside, "What's the point of doing this to Tris' clothes only?" I question earning a laugh out of the others.

"Oh Four," Will mumbles, "The girls keep some clothes at Tris' place, we come here a lot" he explains.

I nod as I follow Zeke upstairs and into a large bedroom I can only assume is Tris'

A queen-sized white bed with a padded headboard is placed in the middle of the room, its headboard against the wall. A deep grey comforter envelopes the bed as a fluffy light grey throw is placed near the end of the bed.

The walls are a light grey and have multiple pictures of Tris, Caleb, Tori and two people I can only assume are her parents.

A balcony with glass doors is located on the far side of the room, where a small mahogany desk is placed along with a comfy brown chair.

A fluffy grey mat is placed underneath her bed for extra comfort, and two bedside tables are placed on either side of her bed with small but nice laps that hold yellow bulbs.

Her wardrobe is on the opposite side of the balcony.

Zeke opens the double doors that lead inside her quite large walk-in wardrobe, you can see the difference between Tris' clothes and the other girl's clothes.

We quickly get to work as we place the bag with glitter and divide up the bottles.

I start on the right-hand side of a section that has Christina's clothes. Each item of clothing is individually sprinkled with a large amount of glitter that sticks to the fabric, coating the clothing.

After fifteen minutes of silent hard work, we are all about finished coating every item in the closet, with the exception of shoes.

Seeming quite pleased with our handiwork, we decide to get out before any of the girls come home, unfortunately, that didn't go as planned.

We head down the stairs as the sound of giggling comes from the front door.

"Damn" Uriah hisses, as he hears it too.

"Hide," Zeke says, whispering.

We all scramble to find someplace to hide and considering Zeke's hiding spot was behind the coat hanger, my spot under the side table by the door seems sufficient enough.

The door opens as the girls walk in and then abruptly stop as they see Zeke.

"What are you doing here Zeke?" Tris questions as Zeke smiles sheepishly.

"Four?" Shauna questions, as my location becomes compromised.

I crawl out of my hiding spot as Uriah and Will come into the hallway, knowing they'd be found next.

"Alright, so what did you do" Christina questions, although she says it like a statement.

"Uhh," Uriah stammers, as Will sighs and motions for everyone to follow him.

We all walk up to Tris' room in silence.

Zeke walks inside and opens the door to her wardrobe, revealing the girl's glitter infested clothing.

All the girls shout in protest, all but Tris who seems to be frozen on the spot.

Marlene also notices this as she places a hand on Tris' shoulder gently.

"Tris are you okay?" she questions with a soft tone.

Tris seems to ignore the comment and slowly takes a step inside the wardrobe, she heads to the section where her clothes are and I hear her gasp as her fingers brush over the white dress that is on one of the hangers.

I look a bit closer only to realise what that dress was:

A wedding dress.

I know for a fact that Tris isn't married so I can only assume that the dress is her mothers.

"Out," Tris says, turning back to face all of us, a fire burning in her eyes.

"Everyone out" She repeats, with the same harshness.

We all make our way out of Tris' room, down the stairs and out the door.

"We messed up" Uriah mumbles.

And I couldn't agree more.

**A/N Please review **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

**A/N Hope you like this chapter.**

Tobias POV

Chapter 10

I never liked Mondays, although it always meant getting away from Marcus, and at Dauntless, I found myself enjoying every day.

Today is not the case.

Although Tris had texted everyone on the group chat around 2 am saying, 'I'm sorry, I overreacted' I can't help but feel as if it was my fault.

I sigh, putting that thought at the back of my mind, and concentrate on driving to work.

Only five minutes later, I reach the Dauntless carpark, I get out of my car and make my way towards the office.

I reach the thirty-ninth floor and step out of the small metal death trap. The room is silent and the only thing that can be heard is the sound of computer keys being tapped.

I walk to my seat only to notice that my seat and table, as well as my desktop and other things that are on my desk, are all covered in tinfoil.

This brings a small smile to my lips, as well as a laugh from both Shauna and Christina who were seated beside me.

I finish unwrapping the things that were previously enveloped in tinfoil and sit down, as the two girls finally stop laughing at me.

"You know, shes late," Shauna says, addressing both me and Christina.

"She's never late" Christina mumbles.

"She was up till 2," Will says as he hands a few papers to Shauna, "She could have just overslept."

Before any of us have time to respond, the lift dings, informing us that someone has arrived.

A small blonde girl who I now recognise as Collette, followed by Tris come out of the lift and make their way towards her seat opposite Shauna.

Tris whispers something in the smaller blondes ear, making her nod and walk off towards Tris' office.

Tris walks towards Christina who happens to be sitting next to me.

"You look like a wreck," Christina says, looking at Tris.

"Well good morning to you too," tris says sarcastically, with a small smile playing on her lips.

Christina rolls her eyes but smiles at the blonde, "So you bought C?" She questions.

"Mhm, you know how she is, and besides, she's really tired and is probably going to sleep all day," Tris replies.

"Are you talking about yourself, or Colette" Christina deadpans, earning an eye roll from Tris.

"Very funny" Tris replies sarcastically and walks off towards her office.

A few minutes later, the smaller blonde comes out of Tris' office, holding a notebook in one hand and a pencil in another.

She begins walking over to Christina as something else, more specifically the sound of the lift, catches her attention.

"Aunty Tori," Collette shrieks in excitement as a woman, who looks no older than forty walks out of the lift.

The woman, Tori Wu, has small, dark, angular eyes and straight black hair streaked with grey. She wears black leather jeans and a half-sleeved maroon t-shirt thats mostly covered by a black jumper thats sleaves are slightly rolled up, enough for me to see some sort of tattoo peeking out on her arm. She smiles at the younger girl, as the corner of her eyes crinkles slightly.

"Colette" shes says as she picks up the small girl and embraces her.

Tris seems to hear the noise and walks out of her office, as she smiles fondly of the two, she makes her way towards Tori as the two begin having a conversation that I'm too far away to hear.

I divert my attention back to my work, although that only lasts for a few minutes as a small blonde tugs on my arm, pulling my attention away from my work

I look at Colette as she holds out both of her arms, silently asking me to pick her up. I do just that. I pick her up and place her in my lap as she turns and looks at me.

"Can yow help me with this?" She asks, holding out her notebook with a few multiplication sums that seem far too complicated for a three-year-old.

"I know that seven times thwee is twenty-one but what's seven times six?" She inquires.

I smile at her, shes not like many people, but then again, I haven't met any Priors that are like many people.

"Well, whats twenty-one plus twenty?" I challenge

She thinks for a second and then answers, "Fowty one"

"Plus one," I urge.

"Fowty two" She exclaims, quickly writing down the answer.

I help her with a few more of her questions as well as doing my work when she doesn't require assistance.

We both work in sync, with the exception of Christina commenting on how much she's grown and requesting they go shopping some time together.

"Colette?" Tris' voice questions.

The three-year-old looks at her aunt.

"Ready for lunch?" Tris questions.

Colette seems to ponder on this thought, her eyes squinted in concentration, after a minute she finally replies.

"Can Fouw come too?" She answers.

Tris looks at me, "Four, would you like to come to lunch with us?"

I'm about to reply but Colette beats me, "No, no, no" she proclaims, "I want to have a picnic with Four, and Zeke and evwywone." she finishes.

"But Colette, it's winter. It's cold outside" Tris reasons.

"So? Let's have it inside" Colette suggests much to Tris' reluctance.

"C, we won't be able to set everything up in time for lunch," The older blonde counters.

"Fouw can help us," Colette states, not bothering to ask me, although, it's not like I could say no to her.

Tris looks at me, questioning me silently, I nod my head as she gives me an apologetic smile and then turns back to Colette.

"Alright, but you need to go tell everyone and you need to promise to behave," Colette nods frantically as Tris adds, "Lunch should be ready by 1:30"

Colette runs off to inform everyone on the floor which happens to only be our team, while I turn to Tris.

"How can I help?" I question.

"I'm about to order some Pizza, do you think you could pick it up," She asks hesitantly.

"Yeah, sure" I reply

She smiles and tells me the order has been paid for and is under her name and that she'll be back in a few minutes as she needs to pick up a few things from the store for lunch.

I get into my car and head towards the pizza place, arriving there in only a few minutes as I go inside and collect Tris' order for six pizza and three large sides.

I make my way back to Dauntless, forcing myself into the lift. When I reach the thirty-ninth floor I see a sight I never thought I would see.

Everyone besides me and Tris sitting cross leged on what looks like a picnic blanket on the ground, with Colette playing duck-duck-goose with them.

"Duck," Colette says tapping Shauna's head, "Duck" A tap on Marlene's head, "Four!" she exclaims just as she was about to tap Zeke's head, her sudden outburst causing Zeke to be startled slightly.

I smile as she runs up to me, hugging my leg. After she lets go I make my way to the blanket and place the pizza and sides in the middle.

Just a minute later Tris comes back with a few bags of food, much to everyone's pleasure.

Lunch consists of pizza, chips, crisps and dips, juice, muffins, a variety of different sweets that Tris got, as well as a good chance to catch up and talk to one another.

"So, Tori's Colette aunt?" I ask Tris, referring to when Tori came and what Colette called her.

"Great aunt, she was my mother's sister," Tris replies hesitantly.

I nod, not pushing for any more details.

"Never a dull moment with Colette" Zeke comments as he munches on his pizza.

We all agree in some sort of manner.

"We should keep her around if it means more inside picnics" Will comments, as Colette gives us her famous grin.

* * *

After lunch, the day passes slowly, I continue reading through my documents, just as I finish the youngest Prior walks up to me, handing me a black envelope that I saw both Shauna and Christina get.

I smile appreciatively at her as she gives me a toothy smile and walks off to the next person who will be receiving an envelope.

I tug at the bit of the envelope that is sticky, to reveal a white paper inside.

I take it out and begin reading,

_Dear Four,_

_Dauntless telecommunications is pleased to invite you to celebrate our 2nd anniversary on Friday the 19th of November at The lake view hotel's banquet hall, opposite the Navy Pier, from 6:30- 10:00 pm._

_Join us for a night for dining, dancing and an opportunity to celebrate with your co-workers._

_Feel free to bring a plus one to the venue, and we hope to see you there._

_Kind regards,_

_Tori Wu (Director)_

_Tris Prior (Board of directors)_

I place the envelope back on my desk and make my way to Tris' office as she requested to see me at two-thirty.

I make my way into her office as she sits on her seat with what looks like mountains of paperwork on her desk.

The flustered blonde gives me a small smile as she begins telling me about the trip tomorrow.

After half an hour I'm briefed on the type of meeting we'll be attending, our flight details, the hotel and what to bring, I thank Tris and let her return to her work as I do the same.

As I return to my seat, I find it's already occupied by Colette who has stolen Tris' phone and is playing some sort of game.

I chuckle quietly as she notices me and gets off my chair so I can take a seat as she then claims the seat on my lap.

We stay like this for a while, Colette playing her game, seated on my lap, and me typing up a report, analyzing the document.

It's only when I notice that Colette hasn't made any comments about the game for a solid ten minutes, I realise that the small girl has fallen asleep.

I smile to myself at the sight. Her lips slightly parted, her blonde hair slightly ruffled and her cheek planted against my chest, she reminds me of Tris.

I continue writing, making sure not to wake Colette.

By five I'm done, but don't have it in me to wake the sleeping girl in my arms.

I take a moment to watch her, not in a creepy way,I observe every feature, her face looks so peaceful.

"Four?"

I look up at Tris, who is observing the situation with the small blonde fast asleep in her arms.

"She fell asleep around three," I say, although she hadn't asked yet, i'm sure that would be one of her questions.

She smiles thankfully at me, as I hand over her niece.

"See you tomorrow," Tris says, gently, careful not to wake Colette.

I nod as I bid her goodbye, packing up my stuff.

And I can't help but wonder, what tomorrow will have in stall for me.

**A/N Thank you all for your support and the reviews. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Tobias POV

Chapter 11

Left over right and tuck under-

I groan in frustration as I secure the neck trap, making sure I look presentable.

I glance over at my alarm clock, as it tells me it's 6:30, reminding me I'm on schedule. But just barely.

I look over at my appearance through my small mirror.

One of my usual button-up shirts, this one being light blue is accompanied with a darker coloured tie of the same colour. Although today, instead of my usual hoodie and jeans that accompany my outfit, I find myself wearing a suit jacket with matching dress pants, as Tris mentioned that the meeting was a professional one, hinting what the dress code would be.

I walk over to grab the small suitcase with all the things I'll need for an overnight trip as well as my passport and phone.

I make my way out of the house, pleased that I don't have to see Marcus, even if it's just for a day. These past few days with him haven't been eventful, but that doesn't mean I'm content with being in the same house as him.

My phone buzzes, alerting me that the taxi Tris has arranged for me has arrived and is waiting outside. I roll my bag outside and take a seat inside the car, looking out the window as we start the journey towards the airport.

My time at Dauntless has bought me many things, new friends, more experience, and a good salary that'll help me finally get away from Marcus for good.

All too soon the journey to the airport is over, although, it's not like I'm complaining. The sooner we get there, the sooner I see Tris.

With the exception of the Pedrad brothers and Shauna, Tris is the person I've become the closest to. She just has this amazing attitude, she's selfless, brave, smart, the list could go on.

I get out of the taxi and make my way into the airport. As I walk inside, I'm good with a blast of heat from the heaters, which I'm grateful for.

I proceed to check-in and get my boarding pass. I walk to gate 42, the place me and Tris agreed to meet at. I scan through the seating area, a mother and her child sit in the far corner, the woman looks physically relaxed as the small baby in her arms is still, making me assume it's asleep. A few rows away, a young boy, maybe 17 sits, aggressively tapping his phone in an attempt to play some game.

It's only then when I divert my eyes to the row the boys facing is when I see her.

From where I am, I can see her luscious blonde hair sits in a slight wave as a section of it is draped across her shoulder.

I approach her, getting a better view. She wears a black pencil skirt that hugs her body perfectly, ontop she has a slightly oversized grey hoodie with a small rectangular image of the American flag on the right side of her chest.

"Hey," Tris says, I immediately divert my eyes, hoping she didn't catch me staring

Before I can stop myself, I mumble, "You look good Tris."

"Yeah yeah, I have a blouse under this," She smiles as she giggles slightly, taking my complement as a joke because of her hoodie.

I take a seat next to her as she gets up and tells me she's going to get us coffee's as I protest, not wanting her to spend any money on coffee for me, although, she then reassures me that the company card will be used for this trip.

After we both drain our coffees we begin to board our flight, we're seated next to each other in first class, I make sure that Tris takes my seat that was by the window, although I try to be subtle at my reasoning.

After we're seated on the flight as it begins to take off. I clutch onto the had rest so hard, I'm sure my knuckles are white.

The flight begins to depart, as my breath becomes more shallow. Fear travelled through my veins, but I made sure not to present it on my face. Hiding my fears had been one thing I had gotten good at over the years, living with Marcus, although, that didn't mean I hadn't had a few slips up's where my mask slips and the vulnerable side of me is exposed.

Thankfully, Tris is too engrossed in her book that she's reading to notice my quiet, but erratic breathing.

After a whole two and a half hours of flying hundreds of feet off the ground, that goes surprisingly smoothly, with the exception of light turbulence, we finally arrive in New York.

We both exit the airport while remaining in comfortable silence, only talking when needed. This is another one of Tris qualities I'm glad she has, she doesn't feel the need to fill in every patch of silence with small talk, she makes the silence comfortable.

A black car awaits outside for us, it's purpose to bring us to the meeting.

We take a seat in the vehicle, as Tris takes off the hoodie, revealing a long-sleeved white blouse, with the top few buttons undone, solely for comfort purpose only. It amazes me that someone who looks like Tris doesn't flaunt her body, and keeps her image modest.

The trip to the venue only takes a few minutes, the ride was filled with the gentle humming of Tris to some sort of song and a few inquires from me about the meeting.

When we reach the venue, we both step out of the car as it then proceeds to drop our bags off at the hotel.

"Ready?" She questions, with a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips, excitement clear on her face.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I reply, trying to sound nonchalant, although I can't help but feel slightly unleaded at the thought of the meeting with so many people. Don't get me wrong, I'm not afraid of people, it's just their ways.

Tris gives me a small smile, somehow easing all my nerves instantaneously.

Tris enters the meeting room first, with me hot on her heels.

We take a seat on the left side of the large table and then take out our laptops, finding the correct documents for the meeting.

* * *

After a good few hours, the meeting finally ends, we all start packing up as well as indulging in small chatter.

"Shame that erudite couldn't come, I'm sure they would have appreciated the things we went over," Joanna says as Tris nods.

"I'm sure they missed this meeting for something important," Tris states, "It was good seeing you Joanna, we'll see you soon."

Joanna smiles as she bids us farewell, "It was good seeing you Tris, and nice meeting you, Four."

I offer her a smile and then walk off towards the exit with Tris, as the car we came in, waits for us so it can take us to the hotel.

"I'm exhausted," Tris groans, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, me too," I mumble, propping my arm against the side of the door, where a small side handle is placed.

I feel a small weight on my shoulder, and I tense under it, but almost instantly, the familiar feeling of a spark makes me relax, as I turn my head and see Tris resting on my shoulder.

It feels as if time passes too fast as we approach the hotel in a matter of minutes.

We check-in and then head to the top floor, where our hotel room is. I hold my breath the whole way through the lift.

We make out way to room 946 and open it up.

As soon as you open the door, a modern-looking cream coloured sofa is placed against the wall, a dozen inches Infront of the sofa is a wooden coffee table as well as a TV that's placed about a meter away from the two.

A small kitchenette is located in the corner of the large room, and a six-seater glass dining table fills the space between the living room and kitchen.

Just as you enter, if you look to the right, there's a door that I assume leads to one of the two ensuites.

At the far end of the room on the left, there's another door, but that's not what catches my attention.

At the very back, a glass sliding door leads to a modest-sized balcony.

"I'm picking my room first," Tris declares, as she drops her bag by our other bags that had come before, and runs over to the room by the balcony.

I laugh at her childish behaviour before grabbing my bags and walking to the room on the right.

The room is larger than your average hotel room, a queen-sized bed occupies the space in the middle of the room, as a draw, desk and wardrobe fill in the space on the side of the room. The small window provides natural daylight.

A door on the right leads to the bathroom. I forgo looking at it and head out of the room, grabbing Tris' bags and walking to her room only to see her flopped on the bed, on her stomach, with her arms and legs spread out like a starfish.

Before my mind has time to reject the action I'm doing, I grab her by her legs and pull her towards the end of the bed, causing her to laugh.

She flips over so that she faces me as her stomach grumbles.

I chuckle slightly, "maybe we should order some food."

Tris laughs quietly and nods as her face turns red from embarrassment.

"Chinese?" I ask

"Yes, I've been craving some noodles all day" she replies.

I nod and take out my phone, ordering some food from the nearest Chinese place, a place I coincidentally went to quite a lot while I was studying in new york.

"You know, for someone, I work so closely with, I don't know much about you," Tris says, in an almost urging manner.

"I guess so," I say nonchalantly.

"Twenty questions," She asks, sitting up, patting the spot next to her on the bed next to her.

I nod in response, and take the spot next to her, a calm vibe radiates off her, relaxing me immediately.

"You start," I suggest.

She nods, and tilts her head slightly, looking deep in thought, "How would you describe yourself with one word,"

"Reserved," I say almost immediately as she gives me a small smile.

The Chinese food arrives as we both sit, continuing with our game as well as making quite a few pauses to brush our teeth and change

"Favorite place you have visited," I ask,

"Probably London," She replies, "Do you have a tattoo?"

I nod, "Do you?"

"Yep," She says popping the p.

She lays down, throwing the warm covers over herself and snuggling further into the bed.

"Tired?" I question.

She gives me a sleepy nod as her eyes struggle to stay awake.

"Goodnight Tris," I say softly.

"Goodnight Four,' She replies with the same tone.

I close the door of her bedroom and make my way towards my own bedroom.

I lay on the bed. Before I lose consciousness, the question that I have been thinking all day enters my mind.

Am I falling for her?

Tris?

**A/N I hope this chapter was good, please give me some feedback on it, I appreciate all your reviews, and sorry for the late chapter, I'm thinking of also writing a new fanfic too, tell me what you guys think about that. Thank you all. Until next time**

**-Divergent31**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Tobias POV

Chapter 12

"Four let's go," Zeke yells, holding the lift for me.

I quickly grab my back and walk towards the lift getting in, looking at the other guys as we all share the same smile. We decided that today after work, we would all spend some time just gaming and relaxing overall.

"You're ordering the pizza," Zeke says to me, I nod and shove my hand, expecting my phone to be there but frowning when I realise it's not there.

"I must have left my phone at my desk," I say, more to myself, but loud enough for the others to hear what is happening, "I'll be back."

The others get off the lift as I stay on and press the button to the correct floor. The lift dings and I get out only to be greeted with the voice of Tris, who seems to be on the phone.

"I'm still at work, and I'll probably be here for another two hours," She says, and then is quiet, waiting for a reply.

"No Caleb, I need to finish this by tomorrow, C could come here but" she paused waiting for his reply, "she's throwing up?" Oh, she's talking to her brother.

"You gave her sugar?!" She exclaims. I walk towards her and place a hand on her shoulder, she removes the phone from her ear and gives me an apologetic smile.

"Colette's sick?" I ask as she nods, confirming what I thought, "If you need, I could.." I trail off hoping she understands.

"Really?" She question, as if she was in disbelief.

"Yes, of course, I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't serious."

Tris smiles sweetly, her smile is enough to make my entire day, no week.

"I owe you Four, thank you." She thanks as she engulfs me into a hug. I'm sure I'm grinning like an idiot as I quickly mask my emotion.

"No problem, just text me the address and I'll go there right now" I offer as she nods and begins to type the address in a text.

I grab my phone and head back downstairs.

"Hey guys," I address Zeke, Uriah and Will when I see them, "Colette's sick, and I offered to take care of her for a bit since Tris has some really important work she needs to complete."

Uriah pouts but then nods, " Fine, but next time you have to come. It's been ages since I've hung out with a real man," he proclaims, earning a punch on the shoulder from Zeke and a scowl from Will.

My phone buzzes as I check the text message I got from who I assume is Tris.

Right to my assumption, Caleb's address has been sent to me, as well as her explaining she will only be two hours.

I get into my car, but not before saying goodbye to the guys, trying to sound very nonchalant. I don't want them to discover my feelings towards Tris before I do.

Only a few minutes later, I reach Caleb's house. It's a nice welcoming house that screams out family. I was particularly surprised when I discovered that the Prior brother was a scientist, and assumed his house would look like a lab.

I knock on the wooden door and wait patiently as I hear someone walking towards the door.

A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes with a tint of green. Her blonde hair is tucked neatly in a bun and she wears a light blue blouse and dark coloured jeans. She smiles at me as she extends her hand for me to shake it.

"Hello, you must be Four, I'm Susan, Caleb's wife," She introduces as I shake her hand and nod, confirming my identity.

"It's nice to meet you, Susan," I say simply and then make my way into the house, following behind her.

My eyes go towards Colette. She sits on the grey sofa with multiple blankets around her and a bucket on the floor. She gives me a small smile as she sees me.

"Four," Caleb smiles, "Thanks for looking after our little girl while she's sick, Tris should be here soon and C will probably just eat dinner and then sleep. Oh, diners on the stove, just heat it up when you two are hungry."

I nod as Colette goes to hug her mum and dad, bidding them farewell as they leave the house.

Colette makes her way back onto the sofa and smiles at me, as she begins to ask, "What do we do now?"

"Whatever you'd like to do," I reply, "Are you hungry?"

She shakes her head no, "I'm not hungwy yet."

After Colette asks me a few more questions, we both decide to watch a film, Paddington.Colette's choice.

We watch in silence, with the exception of Colette's laughter during the funny parts and her attempt to quote the lines. I can't help but smile at the three-year-old. Despite her sickness, she still has a smile on her face.

Suddenly she tenses up and rushes off to where I assume is the bathroom, as she empties the contents of her stomach in the toilet. I quickly follow her as I rub her back gently.

She wipes her face and grabs her toothpaste squirting quite a large amount into her mouth band rinse it out, trying to get rid of the taste in her mouth.

Tears stream down her cheeks as she sobs. I pick her up, holding her close to me as she cries into my shoulder.

Panic overcomes me, I wouldn't define myself as a children's person, and now I find myself in a situation that involves a crying child. But this is Colette, somehow, she's different.

The doorbell rings, breaking me from my thoughts. I make my way towards the door as Colette's crying quietens down, but is still present.

To my relief I see Tris standing outside, two hours must have past. She smiles at me but as she glances at the small child crying into my shoulder, her expression changes as her eyebrows furrow and she frowns.

"What happened?" She questions, as I proceed to tell her about Colette emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

She makes her way into the house and tells me she'll heat up dinner. I take Colette to the dining room and attempt to make her stop crying.

"Hey Colette," I whisper as softly as I can into her ear, she just continues crying. From what Tris told me, whenever a small child throws up, it pains their small body and can feel very uncomfortable.

"Collete," I mumble, as I rub her back gently, "How about we eat dinner and then I'll read you your favourite book," I try to reason. Caleb had informed me of her love of reading, or in this case, to be read to.

I feel her nod against my shoulder as she pulls her face out. Her face looks slightly paler than usual and her usually bright green eyes are now tinted red and slightly swollen Her lips are formed into a pout as she moves to sit on my lap.

Tris comes back in the room with three plates of pasta, as she places on in front of me and then the other two next to me.

Tris takes Colette so I can eat, I give her a thankful smile and take a bit of the warm food. Although Colette usually has an independent style, she allows Tris to feed her today, as she slowly devours dinner without having to make any trips to the bathroom, resulting in throwing up.

After dinner has been eaten, Tris and I clear the plates, as Colette goes upstairs to change.

"I'm done," Colette calls, as we both walk up the stairs. I follow Tris into Colette's bedroom. Her bedroom isn't a typical one for a three-year-old girl.

She has a modest-sized bed thats located in the middle of the room. Her walls are coloured baby blue and have multiple picture frames that are on them. Her bed in engulfed by a white tent.

At first glance, you might mistake this for a typical boys room, due to the soccer ball in the corner and bed. But thats what I love about Colette, she doesn't stick to what's typical, and her parents don't force it on her too.

She hops into her bed as Tris takes a seat on one of the to stools that were pulled out from under her desk and located near the bed.

Colette places a book into my hands as Tris turns off the main light as the lamp by the bed illuminates the room with its soft light.

I'm only halfway through the book when I notice the soft breathing of the small blonde. I close the book as Tris places a small kiss on her forehead and makes her way out of the room.

I smile and close the door, making my way down the stairs to find Tris, she smiles kindly at me as she hands me a wine glass filled with red liquid that I can only assume is wine.

We both take a seat on the sofa sipping the liquid, as she begins to talk, "Thank you for staying with C, you really saved me, I owe you."

A smile makes its way onto my face as I reply, "It was nothing really," causing her to roll her eyes.

She places the wine glass on the coffee table that already has my cup on it. I feel my heart beating faster as she gives me one of her beautiful smiles and throws her arms around my neck, hugging me. It takes me a minute to finally move, as my arms go around her waist.

And all I can think of is how close we both are.

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter and for not uploading as fast as I usually do. Next chapter will be the anniversary party. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter if you did please review, and if you didn't please give me feedback so I can improve, until next time,**

**-Divergent31 **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.****A/N: I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Tobias POV

Chapter 13

"Make sure you have everything set up for tonight," Christina says to Shauna.

I get up from my seat, today was the day of Dauntless' second anniversary. I make my way towards the kitchen and grab a cup, slowly making myself a coffee.

After finally spending days convincing myself, I decided to ask Tris to the event, as friends, of course, I would love nothing more to ask Tris to be my date, but let's face the fact.

Tris is a wonderful person, she's respected by people, she'll stand up for herself and others and she'll never let people take advantage of her. On the other hand, I can't even get my father to stop beating me, let alone respect me. She can do much better than me.

I walk back to my desk and abandon my cup of coffee there and make my way to the ground floor towards Nita's desk, hoping she will know where Tris is.

"Hey Nita," I say approaching her, "I was wondering if you knew where Tris was, does she have a meeting?"

Nita looks at me smiling, "Hey Four," She purrs, "Tris has a meeting right now, it ends soon, but can I ask why you want to see her?"

"I need to ask her something," I reply nonchalantly.

"Does this have anything to do with tonight?" She questions.

I nod as she gives me a small smile, "If you're going to ask her, you may as well save yourself now, last year she denied everyone who asked her, you're her friend right?" She says, pausing, "Well that would be very awkward, I could save you the embarrassment though, how about we go together."

I gulp, going with Nita is something I definitely don't know what to do, but I don't want to seem pathetic, so I suck it up and nods.

Nita smiles and tells me she'll meet me at the destination.

I sigh and slowly make my way up, Nita was probably right, why would Tris want to go with me. She's Tris Prior, she could go with anyone she wanted.

Time passes slowly and it's only when I check what the time is 3:30 pm. Is when I realise Tris is walking towards me with a bright smile on her face.

I give her a small smile and walk up towards her.

"Hey Four," She addresses, her eyes seem to be everywhere besides on me and her bottom lip is trapped under her teeth, a thing that she does when she is nervous, "I was wondering if you wanted to," she takes a deep breath, "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the anniversary event tonight."

I freeze, Nita said she would just reject me. Suddenly I feel stupid, of course, she would say that she wanted to go with me, I should have rejected.

"Tris, I'm sorry, but Nita asked me, but I can" I start, but Tris cuts me off.

"Oh, no don't worry about it, I was just...I wasn't going to...i just...Nevermind...I'm not feeling well anyway...sorry.." She rambles on as she takes a shaky breath and walks off before I can even talk.

* * *

"Alright, Shauna you go chose your nail polish colour and then Mar will paint them for you, and can someone please tell me where Tris is?" Christina announces.

Currently, everyone but Tris is at Zeke and Shauna's place. I sigh knowing I'll have to tell Christina what happened soon enough if Tris doesn't turn up.

I join the rest of the guys who are already ready and plop down on the sofa watching whatever is on Tv, trying not to spill the drink Zeke has just handed me on my suit.

I find myself wishing I never agreed to go with Nita, I don't even like her, heck, I wouldn't even consider her an acquaintance, and I turned down Tris, my boss and a very close friend to me.

"Zeke, can you try call Tris she's not picking up any of our calls?" Shauna asks with a small pout.

Before I can stop myself and rethink saying this, or at least word this better, I mumble, "She told me she wasn't coming,"

Christina stops what she's doing and stares at me as if I magically grew another head, "What?" She whispers, "No, that can't be right, Tris was excited, we all went dress shopping together, I'm not crazy as Shauna and Mar," Christina argues as Marlene and Shauna nod their heads confirming Christina's statement.

"Did she reject you, Four?" Marlene asks confused.

"Well..." I say dragging out the word and try my hardest not to sound like a complete idiot while explaining, "I was going to ask her today, so I went down to Nita to ask where Tris was, she told me she was in a meeting and then asked if I was going to ask her, I said yes and she proceeded to tell me she would just reject me, so long story short, I said I'd go with Nita, and then out of nowhere Tris came and asked me and I had to tell her I was going with Nita."

Everyone's quiet taking in what has happened, Shauna is first to talk, "Just go to her house and tell her what happened, it's all a misunderstanding,"

After Shauna's suggestion, a chorus of 'yeah' is heard as well as a 'hurry up you pansycake,' by Uriah.

I get into the car and arrive at Tris' house in record time.

I walk to the front door and ring the doorbell. After only a minute, Tris comes to the door, she's wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, showing no sign of even thinking about going tonight.

"Tris," I mumble and proceed to tell her all about our misunderstanding. She listens carefully and when I'm done she begins talking.

"Four, it doesn't matter, I'm fine, I just don't want to go."

"Come on, Tris it'd be fun,"

"I just really don't want to go," She states.

"I'm going to cancel with Nita," I tell her truthfully.

"Good for you."

"Listen, if this is about Nita, then maybe you shouldn't have thought I was so pathetic and wouldn't get a date," I say anger beginning to bubble up inside me.

"I never said you were pathetic," She says, her voice rising.

"Well, who's the pathetic one now?"

The second that sentence leaves my mouth, I instantly regret it. Tris stands there, a look of hurt and sadness crosses her face but she puts up a mas, and with gritted teeth, she says,

"I think you should go now,"

My mind in a full panic mode as I stutter," Tris, wait..I-I didn't mean to-" My explanation is cut short as she slams the door shut.

I stay outside as I hear her lean against the wall as she then sinks down to the floor. I don't break out of my trance until I hear soft crying.

My blood runs cold.

I hurt her.

* * *

"Four, you're late?" Nita whines as I enter the venue.

After I heard Tris crying it took me fifteen minutes to convince myself it'd do no good in staying there, which resulted in getting to the venue five minutes late.

"Listen, Nita, I'm not really looking for a date anymore, I think I'm just going to hang out with my friends," I inform.

Nita sighs loudly as she makes her way inside mumbling something about how I'd 'make up for this later'

I walk towards the table where everyone's sitting, Christina notices me immediately, "Where's Tris?" she questions.

I sigh, "She didn't come, I'm afraid me going there just made things worse," I reply solemnly.

Just then Christina's phone rings, "Hey Tris," She answers, pausing for Tris to reply, "Are you okay, you sound like you've been cr-" she says worriedly.

"You have a cold, is that why you didn't come. And you got it today?" Christina looks at Will who begins a rant about colds.

"If she got the cold today, we should have seen at least one of the symptoms, which include, Runny or stuffy nose. Sore throat. Cough. Congestion. Slight body aches or a mild headache. Sneezing. Or a low-grade fever," Will states.

Christina manages to repeat that into the phone and pauses waiting for Tris to reply. She frowns and looks at the phone.

"She hung up," Christina huffs.

"Don't worry about her, you guys enjoy your time, I'll make sure she's okay," I say.

Everyone agrees with some form of 'okay', except for Christina, "Be careful, okay, she's my best friend and something happened, I think she's crying and she never cries," she whispers

I assure Christina that I'll proceed with caution and tell her if anything happens. I walk out of the venue and make my way to the mall that thankfully is open late.

This will be a long night.

**A/N I hope you guys liked that chapter, it is quite short, only around 1,500 words, but please let me know if you enjoyed it or not.****As I said previous in one of my A/N I'm writing a new fanfic, although I want to prewrite a few more chapters before I release it.****The summery would be:****They say sometimes bad things have to happen before good things can, although for Tris Prior a recent addition to the CPD as a detective, the good is yet to come. With a tattered past and a pair of blue eyes that seem to do more harm than good at times, will the pressure finally get to her and push Tris to her breaking point.****The fanfic would be called Breaking point, let me know if you'd be interested** **in reading something like that.****I hope you enjoyed this chapter, until next time,****-Divergent31**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Tobias POV

Chapter 14

After a trip to the mall, I arrive at Tris' house with several bags filled with various items in them for her. What I said to her was wrong, and all I know is that I must make up for it.

I knock on her door gently and wait outside. After a few minutes, I can't be sure that she'll open the door, but I can't risk leaving.

The sound of quiet walking breaks me out of my thoughts and the door opens revelling Tris.

Her beautiful grey-blue eyes are stained by a red tint and her cheeks hold the remnants of what were tears. The blonde hair she leaves out is now tousled and messy.

"Tris," I breath, as her eyes well up, I bring my arms and hold her close to me, enclosing her in a hug, abandoning the bags of gifts on the floor.

I feel her arms snake around my neck and her face hide in the crook of my neck.

We stand there for some time, together in each other arms, the tingling sensation that I only get when Tris touches me is there, but I ignore it, I'm here for Tris.

"Four," She mumbles as she faces me, I can smell something distinctly fruity on her breath.

Her hand fits in mine as she shuts the door behind us and drags me towards the living room, and just as I thought a half-empty bottle of tequila is placed on her coffee table.

She pulls me down on the sofa and takes a long sip from the bottle before offering some to me, which I decline to.

"Tris," I say, hesitantly, "You shouldn't be drinking that stuff, not that much of it,"

"But, it makes me happy, I want to be happy," She choaks out, looking directly at me.

She refuses to look away, even when her lips tremble Her lashes brim heavy with tears and her hands clench into shaking fists. A lone tear traces down her cheek as more follow. Sob after sob and all I could do was watch as the girl standing before me's walls to break down, brick by brick, and it's not until the sobs drove her to her knees did her fixed gaze fall.

I feel my own body shaking slightly, Tris, the girl who's always been there for me, the one who gave me a job, gave me an escape route and helped me is now breaking down on the floor and all I can do is watch.

Breaking away from my thoughts, I gather her in my arms as I rock slightly, my arms placed around her as she sobs into my chest. I feel the tears soaking into my shirt and my heart sinks.

After twenty minutes, the sobs have died down to small whimpers.

"I'm sorry," She squeaks, as she removes her face from my chest.

"Never apologise for doing that, this is what friends are for," I reassure her.

Her gaze falls on the bottle as she unconsciously bites her bottom lip, her eyes long for it.

"Hey, no more of that stuff, you're already going to have a terrible headache tomorrow," I reason.

She gives me a small pout but cuddles into my chest nonetheless. We stay like that until she speaks.

"Four, do you think you could grab me some of Joanna's bread from the kitchen, she always makes me a few loaves, they make me happy."

I nod and carefully get up. Once I reach the kitchen, I make my way to the pantry and grab a loaf of bread that have the words, 'AMITY BREAD. MADE MY AMITY TELECOMMUNICATIONS. WARNING, EAT ONLY THE RECOMENDED AMOUNT'.

I walk back with the loaf in my hand as well as a plate and knife. Tris smiles and eagerly takes the bread from me, cutting off what looks like a big portion for her and eats it instantaneously.

Small giggles come out of her mouth after she's done, as she looks at me with a small smile. I find myself frowning slightly and pick up the packaging of the loaf and look into the ingredients list.

'Flour, wheat, salt, peace serum (43%)' I pause. Peace serum, that's why Tris' acting this way.

"Four," Tris sings," Will you play with me, we can jump on the bed."

I fight the urge to laugh at her knowing she doesn't have control over what she does and nod as she begins walking up to her room and I follow.

I never imagined Tris jumping on her bed giggling after every bounce but then again, I'm not exactly complaining.

"Four come," Tris bubbles, as she grabs my hand and begins to pull me up onto her bed as she jumps.

Not lying to myself, I usually don't come across as the type of guy who would jump on beds, but for Tris' sake, I'd probably jump off a building.

It's something about that girl that makes me feel as if my skins on fire as if every day will be good and things will get better.

I watch as her eyes begin to droop and she sits down on the bed.

"Honey," She coos, "Come here," She motions for me to come towards her, considering she's slightly drunk and high on whatever peace serum is I don't protest, not like I could anyway, and walk towards her.

She gives me a small smile and cups my face in between her soft palms, urging me to lay down by her. She rakes her hands through my hair and I find myself craving for her touch.

"Oh, you don't know how long I've waited to do this," She whispers in my ear, causing me to shudder.

"T-Tris?" I question quietly.

"Shut up and kiss me," She commands.

Her soft lips slam into my own, a fire ignites inside me and something takes over, the overwhelming feeling, I want her. She licks my bottom lip begging for entrance which I give immediately and her tongue explores every inch of my mouth.

I pull back and look at her, she frowns slightly, "What's wrong?" She asks.

"You're drunk and on peace serum, I-I won't take advantage of you," I mumble.

She sighs loudly, to show how upset she is but smiles at me, "Thats cute"

I raise a brow but don't question her.

"Do you want something to eat," She questions, "What about cupcakes?" She gets up with a glint of mischief in her eyes

I follow her to the kitchen and she goes into her pantry and grabs a plate of cupcakes with different coloured frosting on them.

I grab one at random and then watch Tris scrape the frosting off the pink and blue to form purple, and this time I can't stop the laugh that comes from me.

We walk back to her room and I get up from her bed and glance at the clock on her bedside table, 11:13 pm.

"Don't go," She gasps, realising what I'm looking at, "Please, no, Four, stay tonight, please," She blurts out, holding onto my arm tightly.

I take a deep breath and agree, I tell her that I'll be back in a second and head to the car so I can grab some clothes, ones that I usually go to the gym in, but seem suitable for sleeping in.

I change in the downstairs bathroom and walk to Tris' room, she sits on her bed in her grey sweat pants and an oversized grey hoodie I'm sure I saw Caleb wearing before.

"Come on," She mumbles.

I look at her confused, she laughs quietly at my confused expression and begins to clarify her previous words

"Can you sleep here, please, I mean, you don't have to, I-" She rambles before I cut her off,

"Of course, Tris."

I grab one of her pillows and place it on the floor before asking her if she has spare blankets to which she rolls her eyes and informs me that her bed is big enough for the both of us.

Cautiously I get onto the bed and she wraps her arms around me as I do pulling me towards her, placing a soft kiss on my cheek, "Goodnight Four," She whispers.

"Goodnight Tris."

* * *

"Four, Four wake up, Four?" A gentle voice says.

I groan and turn over, trying to relish the feeling of sleep. The best sleep I've had in a while, no nightmares about Marcus, everything was just so peaceful.

"Four" She whines. She?

Tris.

My eyes flutter open as I look at Tris, peering at me, I suddenly realise how this looks, and I can only ope Trus remembers at least some of this so it doesn't look like what it does right now.

"Tris, I-"

"I know, I remember, I was drunk, you found me, then I asked for Amity bread and I think I was jumping on the bed, then we went to sleep?" She says sounding unsure.

So she doesn't remember the kiss, I can't tell if I'm relieved or disappointed,

"Yeah, thats what happened," I lie, deciding not to tell her about the kiss or her begging me to stay.

"Thank you, I mean, for staying, I apologise for all my actions tomorrow, I don't remember all of them, but I'm sorry if I did anything to affect you,"

"You didn't, don't worry," I assure her as she smiles.

If only she knew how much I was lying then.

**A/N I hope this chapter is okay, I would really appreciate your reviews so I can make this story better for you guys, school is also starting again meaning updates will be less frequent, maybe once a week, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading, until next time,**

**-Divergent31**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Tobias POV

Chapter 15

I've never been a fan of thanksgiving, not until I met Zeke and his family. Thanksgiving means the same thing as every other day with Marcus meant.

Beatings.

Lash after lash, he would continue beating me until he was satisfied and then made me go make his dinner.

But when I met Zeke he introduced me to his mum, Hana. She knew I lived with my father, but somehow she knew I didn't like him much, I don't exactly know how but I can only assume t was because of her motherly senses.

Ever since the first year I met Zeke I would spend Thanksgiving with the Pedrads, excluding the time I was in new york.

Hana has been nothing but inviting towards me, and when Zeke told me this morning to come around 5:30 pm to Hana's for dinner, I was overjoyed, to say the least.

I finish writing my report and make my way to the kitchen to make another cup of coffee. Recently, Marcus has been remembering the beatings and lashing out on me whenever he remembers.

I try not to dwell on him too much, my body can take the pain, and I already have more than enough money to move out, just finding the right place is the problem.

I pour the black liquid into my cup and add a splash of milk, watching the two substances combine.

I feel a pressure against my back and tense up, not out of pain, but out of shock. The smell of vanilla and strawberry along with some other fragrance distinctly Tris wafts through the air and inhaling the smell I relax.

I turn slightly to see Tris with her head against my back and her eyes closed. I move so I face her and her head lays against my chest.

She looks at me removing her face from my chest and smiles sweetly at me. After what happened the night and day after Dauntless' anniversary, I thought things would be weird between me and Tris.

Little did I know the incident bought us closer.

"Just wanted to let you know," She begins, "That everyone's dismissed early because of thanksgiving, I'll see you at Hana's?" She questions as I nod.

I can't help wonder why she's going to Hana's, I mean, what about her family, but before I even have a chance to ask her about it, she's gone.

* * *

I arrive at Hana's at 5:15. I wait outside, not knowing if I should casually turn up fifteen minutes early or wait until its time.

I finally decide to head inside, reassuring myself Hana won't mind, she never seemed to before, especially when I was younger and would turn up unannounced during Christmas day, she would take me in as her own without even asking why I wasn't at home.

I knock on the door to Hana's cosy one-story home, and the second my finger presses the doorbell, the door opens to reveal a smiling Hana.

She embraces me tightly and presses a small kiss to my cheek before getting me inside. The aroma of Hana's homemade cooking wafts through the air making my mouth water.

We walk to the living room as I see both Zeke and Uriah playing video games, and it's only when I hear both of them groan in protest and realise they both lost the game to a third player, is when I realise Tris is here.

Her soft blonde hair sits in waves draping over the back of her shoulders, she has a long-sleeved white blouse on and a black skirt that goes mid-thigh.

"Four," Zeke addresses, waving me over towards him, "Come play."

I grab the controller next to Tris as we all begin playing the game, eager to win, enjoying ourselves as if we were teenagers.

I have won twice by the time Hana calls us for dinner, with Tris beating me by winning three times.

The table looks as if it was prepared for everyone in Dauntless to eat, with the traditional Thanksgiving as well as multiple other dishes and pies of every kind.

We all sit down, "Shall we all start with what we're thankful for?" Hana questions as everyone nods.

"I'm thankful for my four of my babies," Hana says, gesturing to us all, "I'm thankful for my sturdy job and a roof over my head."

Zeke goes next, "I'm thankful for mum, My goofball brother Uri and all my friends, I'm thankful for my girlfriend and everything good thats happened."

Uriah frowns mockingly at the 'goofball' part but smiles nonetheless and starts talking, "I'm thankful for all of you, for Mar, and the rest of our friends, oh and Tris' Dauntless cake," Uriah mentions as his stomach rumbles.

We all begin laughing, "I'm thankful to be here, and for every one positive in my life, I'm thankful I moved back," I confess.

Hana smiles at me as Uriah and Zeke make comments such as, 'I knew you couldn't stay away from me."

"I-I," Tris stammers, taking a breath as if she was collecting her thoughts, "I'm thankful for my friends and family," She pauses, "I'm thankful I have a place to go this year for thanksgiving, I-"

"Where's Caleb?" Hana asks cutting Tris off.

"He's visiting Susan's family in Miami," She answers.

"Tori?" Hana inquires as Tris somewhat whines at her words.

"She's visiting Bud's family in England," Tris says in a small voice.

"Unbelievable," Hana hisses, surprising everyone, "I know they both have their own way of grieving but they can't just leave you here with nowhere to go, what would you do if Uri didn't ask you," She rambles as Tris drops her head.

Hana's eyes soften as she looks at Tris, she makes her way towards the younger woman, embracing her whispering something into her ear, which Tris nods to.

After Hana and Tris' brief conversation we all eat dinner, engaging in the most random conversations, although, I can't help but notice Tris' quietness.

* * *

After dinners finished, Hana clears the table and we all go to the living room to watch a film.

Tris makes the popcorn since both Zeke and Uriah are no longer allowed to since they set the microwave on fire more than once.

Hana and Tris emerge from the kitchen with three bowls of popcorn and some drinks.

Hana sits on the comfy armchair in the corner but still in view of the TV, and Tris takes a seat in between both me and Zeke.

The film begins and we all watch tentatively until we're interrupted by a bell. Zeke pauses the film and goes to get the door.

A minute later, Shauna, Marlene, Will and Christiana walk through the door and Hana takes this as her cue to leave, but not before telling Zeke and Uriah not to do anything stupid.

Tris turns off the film and we all sit in a circle getting ready to play a handful of games, it's sort of become a tradition, every thanksgiving night after we've had dinner with our families, or Zeke's family in my case, we would meet up and play games.

Marlene suggests we play Act it out, and we all nod eagerly. I've never liked charades and considering Act it out is just like charades, it would make sense I don't like it either, but for some reason I actually enjoy it.

Like charades, you have to act something out, but the thing you act out in a scenario and you do it with a partner.

Zeke opens the box that has all the scenario cards and the player numbers. Zeke goes first.

"Player seven, who's that?" He questions, as Uriah walks towards Zeke and they both read the card, a smirk slowly makes its way across both their faces and they begin acting.

Uriah frowns at Zeke and pretends to tell him off, he goes behind Zeke's back and grabs both his hands as if he was arresting him.

"Oh, oh!" Christina exclaims, "He's getting arrested."

Zeke nods and Christina chooses a scenario and a random players number that will do it with her.

The game continues and there have been a handful of random scenarios such as Shauna being Christina's 'daughter', Will and Tris being crazy scientists and Uriah and I being apart of a mafia.

After a while we switch to never have I ever and Zeke grabs the alcohol and shot glasses.

"Never have I ever been drunk," Uriah says as we all take a shot.

"Never have I ever gotten a piercing," Will says, and all the girls and Zeke take a shot.

"Never have I ever gone shopping for more than two hours," Zeke says and all the girls but Tris take a shot.

"Never have I ever been arrested," Tris states as we all watch Uriah take a shot.

"Uriah James Pedrad you did not," Hana who just entered the room yells.

"I can explain."

**A/N I hope you enjoyed that chapter, thank you to that guest that reviewed it meant a lot, and no, I will not be abandoning this story, I will make sure to finish it, even if updates are a bit slow. Please review so I can improve this story, until next time**

**-Divergent31**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Tobias POV

Chapter 16

"So is everyone in?" Christina asks, trying to confirm our plans as everyone but Uriah nods.

We all laugh at him due to the fact that he's grounded by his mother who he doesn't even live with. Thanks to Uriah's confession at our last never have I ever game, Uriah had to confess about the one time he got arrested.

Turns out during one of his games of truth or dare, Lynn, Shauna's sister dared him to dress up as a chicken and walk down the street making chicken noises, apparently, someone was frightened and called the police, and that's how Uriah ended up spending a night in jail.

Everyone with the exception of Uriah decides to meet up at six-fifteen so we can go watch a film together.

Uriah pouts telling us he's already watched that movie and will be happy by himself at home, somehow he manages to rope Marlene into staying home with him.

I head back to Marcus' house to freshen up. A small smile makes its way onto my face. Just yesterday I finalised a deal for renting a two-bedroom apartment just five-minute drive from Dauntless.

I move into the house next Thursday and the decision to save up a bit more worked out well. I can pay for the next 2 months of rent and expensive with the money I have right now and still have money left over.

I open the front door to Marcus' house and walk up to my room, take a quick shower and dress casually, a button-up dark blue shirt, jeans and a dark grey hoodie.

My wallet and phone lay on my bedside table, I grab them and head, ready to see my friends but only to see him by the front door.

"Tobias," He snarls, "You've been avoiding me, do you have anything to say?"

"I'm moving out on Thursday," I say bluntly.

This causes Marcus to frown, he knows I no longer need him, he can't do anything to me anymore I'm leaving soon and I have no intention of ever coming back, not to him.

"You think you can just walk back into my house and come and go as you please," He asks, raising his voice, although it's more a statement than a question.

"Yes, and I think that the least you can do is be alright with that, considering what you put me through," I tell him, with some newfound confidence.

"How dare you speak to me like that do you know who I am!" He barks.

"I know exactly who you are you monst-" My phone cuts me off as I look down and see a text from Tris.

_Tris: I'm outside._

_Tris: Where are you?_

_Tris: Come onnnn_

_Tris: I'm going to knock_

I abandon the conversation and walk out the door ignoring Marcus' whispers of protest. I'm sure if he didn't catch on that someone else was here he would be yelling and using physical actions to keep me from going.

I laugh slightly at the thought. I've never used my strength against Marcus, so if he were to try anything, it would be interesting considering this time I would fight back.

"Took you long enough," Tris teases.

I smile at her, she looks flawless and she didn't even try. Her baby blue jeans paired with a woollen jumper show her true beauty.

"Well then, let's get going," I counter.

She smiles and obliges by getting into the driver's seat of her car, I walk to the other side of the car and open the door to sit down.

Before I sit, I see something that catches my eye, but it isn't exactly something, more a someone.

I see him, Marcus, through the window watching me, but not me.

He's watching Tris.

-

* * *

"That was such a good film," Zeke exclaims as we all nod.

After the movie, we decided to get some food and head to the park, because according to Shauna this is the perfect weather for sitting outside.

I can't help but wonder if there's some kind of alter motive to this plan considering it's close to freezing weather in my opinion.

Will and Christina go to pick up the pizza on their way and the rest of us go to the park. Zeke and Shauna pull out a picnic blanket out of their boot to which they claim 'they always had back there.'

We spread the blanket down and I sit next to Tris, she smiles as I do the same, it seems as if she's the one that makes me smile more, recently, I could deny it and claim that it's just because I'm getting away from Marcus, but I'd be lying to myself.

"Me and Zeke are going to get some drinks, Will and Chris will be here soon," Shauna announces as Zeke walks over to me.

"Dude, it's painful watching you and Tris be just friends, do me a favour and actually ask her out,"

My mouth hangs open as Zeke walks off. I shake my head clear of the thought as I hear Tris ask me something.

"How did you and Zeke meet?"

A smile works its way onto my face as I recall the story of how Zeke and I met, "Well, it was in first grade, we needed to get into partners and no one wanted to be Zeke's partner so I took him, " I joke, as we both laugh.

"I met Shauna in the second grade, "I continue, knowing that was probably the next question she was going to ask, "We meth through Zeke.

She nods as we both sit there in silence, enjoying each others company, with no words needed to be said between us.

Will and Christina and up arriving a few minutes later with the pizza's and Shauna and Zeke make an appearance straight after them.

We all eat making small talk from time to time if we aren't busy stuffing our faces with pizza, and by we I mean Zeke.

"Do you remember that time where me you Uri Mar and Will went camping with your mum and Caleb? And when it started raining Natalie suggested we go play in the rain." Christina recalls a look of fondness on her face.

Tris smiles sadly and nods, I catch her shiver slightly. Before I know what I'm doing, I'm offering her my hoodie, she looks at me for a second, but a second is all it takes for a gust of wind to hit us.

She shivers once more and then accepts, giving me a small smile. After a good half an hour more, we decide to start heading back home.

Tris and I get into her car as she drives me home, I can't help but smile at the sight of her in my oversized hoodie.

I reach home and give her a small wave 'bye' but all she does is frown. I look in her line of direction to see a broken bottle, leading into the pathway of the house.

I immediately realise Marcus is the cause of this, he must be drunk.

Again.

"Don't worry about," I assure her as I walk towards the house. I unlock the heavily guarded door Marcus had requested and make my way inside.

The smell of alcohol wafts in the air, making my stomach churn, taking me back to the times where I was in a situation like this, but younger and defenceless.

I make my way into the large kitchen, one any person would dream to have, but the kitchen lost appeal to me ever since mother was gone. She was no longer in there, baking cookies or making dinner.

I walk upstairs, ignoring the drunk slurring of Marcus. I get into bed and let the soft sound of the wind lull me to sleep.

-

* * *

The cold night air kisses my skin, eradicating every hint of sleep from me. Her grave is untouched by time, whereas the other graves seem to have some trace of evidence, indicating they had been visited and maintained.

It doesn't shock me that no one ever came here to visit mothers grave when Marcus started abusing her, she was cut off from her social life. She was prohibited from seeing her friends and confined to the house.

The crips air hits me one again and I'm reminded of the nightmare that awoke me and made me come here in the middle of the night.

I was in the closet again, listening to her cries as Marcus took his anger out on her again. Mum was strong, maybe not physically, but mentally. I remember asking her about what had happened, she never told me the full thing.

She just explained that my father was mad and stressed. When things started getting worse, she began looking for a way out for the both of us. During the day when Marcus was gone, our plan would begin.

I was only around nine at the time, I went to school every day and during school, mother would go work at a small cafe, when school was over, we would both make our way home and start on the long list of chores Marcus left.

Most of the time we had finished them by the time he arrived, but others times, we would be halfway through the last chore as he returned.

It could be that dinner was slightly overcooked or the fact that I had some dirt on my face. The smallest thing would set him off.

A few months into our plan, mother had gathered enough money to get us ou and keep us stable until we had a more permanent situation and she could file a divorce. The plan wouldn't take much longer, but unfortunately, Marcus was fast.

One day after school, Marcus was waiting at one for me and mother to return, turns out he got home three hours before we came home and found mother out of the house.

When he saw the small amount of money mother had in her hand that she had earned from her shift, he lost it. I was locked in the cupboard and all I could hear was the sound of her cries, the next day, she was dead.

I dust the gravestone enough so that I can see her name, and place a flower by her. A single pink rose, representing gratitude and appreciation.

Sighing, I kneel down and begin whispering, telling her everything, by the time I'm done, it's past 1:30 am.

I get up, walking the path back towards my car, when a certain flash of light distracts me.

"Four?"

Tris.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've been writing more chapters in advance, so I'll upload the, soon. **

**I wanted to thank Ann Liberty for reviewing, it meant a lot, she's an amazing writer and this story is partly inspired by one of her stories.**

**I'll also be uploading a new story soon.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please like review and tell me what you think or what you'd like to see in future chapters, until next time,**

**-Divergent31**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also I just uploaded a new story!**

Tobias POV

Chapter 17

I sit on my chair, the office has been quiet today. There are no live conversations, or new tasks, most people would call this their everyday work life, but this is not what it's like at Dauntless.

My eyes threaten to close, I got home around 2:30 am last night. After I saw Tris she hurried away from me, I spent a few minutes looking for her, but decided if she ran, she probably wanted to be alone.

The silence becomes deafening, it almost seems as if everyone's mourning their own loss, and I can no longer contain my curiosity.

I tap Christina on the shoulder, she turns and looks at me, her rich skin looks slightly paler, "Christina, can I ask what's happening, everyone's," I pause, trying to find the right word, "different."

Christina takes in the information I just explained to her and then replies, "Today, just isn't a good day for anyone," She opens her mouth to say something else but decides against it.

I gaze blankly at my computer, Christina, Shauna, Will, Marlene, Uriah and Zeke are the only ones here, Tris never showed up, but thats, not the weird thing, the weird thing is no one questioned it.

Slowly the hour's tick past and I make my way back to Marcus' house. A small smile makes its way onto my face when I realise I'm moving out in a few days.

I take a seat on my bed and change into some sweatpants. I try busy myself with some reading, but every few minutes, I find my mind wandering to what happened to Tris.

After several minutes, I decide a text to her wouldn't hurt, so I pull out my phone and do just that.

_Me: Hey Tris, are things okay with you? _

I look at the screen multiple times before sending the text, hoping I wasn't too forward or haven't crossed a line with my text. Much to my pleasure, I get a short text back only a few minutes later.

_Tris: Could be better, thanks for asking._

_Me: Are you at home?_

_Tris: Yes, why?_

* * *

I knock on the wooden door to Tris' house, with two boxes of cheese pizza in one hand and a paper bag filled with half a dozen doughnuts. The door opens almost immediately.

I take in the sight of Tris standing there with a watery smile on her face. She wears soft-looking pyjamas and her hair is loosely braided, based on her slightly red eyes and tear stricken cheeks I can tell she's been crying.

"I knew you'd come," She tells me with a small smile plastered on her face.

She opens the door slightly wider so I can come in. I follow her to what I assumed would be the dining room, but she takes us up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Her bed is unmade and piles of tissues used to wipe tears are scattered across her room, she takes them, disposing of them and the takes a seat on her bed, moving over so I can sit as well.

We both sit together as I pass her one of the boxes of pizza. We sit in a comfortable silence as we both finish eating the content that was once inside the box.

I watch as Tris becomes somewhat restless, struggling to find what I can only assume is a comfortable position, she tosses the blanket to one side before standing up and exiting the room.

I follow her as we end up sitting on one of her outdoor swing chairs. I know something happened, and although I want her to confide in m so I can help her, I don't want to pressure her into telling me something she's not comfortable with.

"It happened today, but four years ago," She starts," I suggested we all go to dinner at this new restaurant that had just opened up."

I take a second to let this sink in, obviously, she's talking about someone close to her, I just don't know who.

"I was sitting at one of the tables alone because they were late," Tris continues," But they never showed up, because they never made it to the restaurant, Four." I can see tears forming in her eyes as she looks away.

"They were killed, because of me, they were in a car crash because I wanted to go to a stupid new restaurant. I killed my parents."

I can see the soft shake of her shoulders indicating she's crying. Wrapping my arms around her, I pull her closer to me, letting her cry int my chest as I whisper reassuring things into her ear.

No one should have to go through the pain of losing a parent, I lost one and it hurt me much more than any of Marcus' punishments, but I was still young and my bond with mother was still not as strong as Tris' was with her parents.

Having to lose both your parent's at the same time while being old enough to understand what happened must have been so hard on her.

I place both my hands around her waist and get up slightly, picking her up carefully as I walk her back inside and into her room.

I thread my fingers through her hair softly as the soft blond strands slide through my fingertips. Her grey-blue eyes are flooding with water and I feel my heart sink at the sight of her in so much pain.

I watch her sobbing die down as I kiss her head softly, her eyes begin to close and I whisper,

"Be brave, Tris"

* * *

After hearing Tris' story, I couldn't find it in myself to leave so I ended up sleeping on Tris' very comfortable sofa.

I can't believe how strong Tris was to endure all that pain and turn it into something amazing like Dauntless.

I flip the last pancake when Tris enters the kitchen. She's still wearing her pyjamas

And her blonde hair is slightly messed up but, makes her look beautiful nonetheless. I smile as I hand her a plate stacked with pancakes.

She returns m smile and digs in, eating breakfast. We sit in a nice silence which is sort of expected considering we're both eating.

After finishing breakfast we head out towards town to meet up with the rest of the gang. During breakfast, we decided to meet up with them so Tris could clear her mind.

"Ziplining?" Uriah suggests.

Only a few minutes ago tris and I arrived and none of us had the slightest clue on what to do, resulting in us all thinking of ideas.

Everyone nods their heads to Uriah's suggestion of zip lining but me, not that I'd ever confess, but hights have never been something I enjoyed, although, seeing Tris' face light up as Ziplining was suggested is enough for me to ignore my fears.

Getting back into our cars, we all drive the twenty minutes towards the forest part of Chicago.

The area in Chicago forest technically isn't a zip lining area. Zeke and Uriah stumbled across the are on one of their camping trips. It seemed to be an abandoned zip-lining course, after making sure it was secure and rebuilding the parts that weren't the zip line was good for use.

One by one we make our way up towards the zip line.

"I'm first," Uriah proclaims as he walks up

"I don't think so," Zeke says eyeing Uriah and then glancing at Tris. Zeke and Uriah must have known what happened yesterday.

Uriah nods in agreement, "Tris you go on first, hurry up Zeke, get on with it."

"Careful, brother or I might not tighten your straps enough," Zeke says. He smacks his knee. "And then, splat!"

"Yeah, yeah," Uriah says. "And then our mother would boil you alive."

"Only if she found out." Zeke resorts

Hana, Zeke and Uriah's mother has always been like a second mother to me, although she can never replace my own, she's pretty damn close. Never ahs Hana made me feel as if I'm weak or different, she sees me as if I'm one of her own.

I remember the time Hana introduced Zeke, Uriah and I as her sons to one of her work colleges. I couldn't stop smiling, it was the first time I knew I had a family even if it wasn't my blood family.

The sound of Zeke and Uriah's small fight pulls me out of my own thoughts, as Zeke continues to plan Uriah's death as Uriah somehow keeps imagining different ways Hana would punish him.

"Will you guys stop your bickering and go ziplining already?" Tris questions with a hint of playfulness in her tone.

Zeke and Uriah nod as they strap her in.

"Three, two, o.."

Before Zeke manages to say one Tris' ziplining through the air, and the only sound that can be heard is the sound of her laughter.

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter, I'll be writing more chapters on the weekend so I can get into a routine for uploading. As I mentioned at the start, I just uploaded a new fanfic called 'Breaking point'. I will NOT be abandoning this story because of that one. Please review so I can make this story better, until next time,**

**-Divergent31**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Tobias POV

Chapter 18

Finalizing the placement of the furnisher I stand back and smile at my accomplishment. Most people would need at least two days to unpack their belongings when moving into a new house, but for me, it was only one.

I moved in yesterday with nothing but my clothes, work stuff and my mother's sculpture. Somehow, in the twenty-four hours between yesterday and today, I managed to go to the furniture shop and pick out a bed, sofa, dining table and chairs, desk and seat as well as a few lamps.

After the furniture shop, I headed off to the electronics store and get a TV and then off to the next store for dishes and the most important thing, a coffee machine.

I walk into the bedroom and take a seat on the bed, having my own space is something I always appreciate. Seeing as it's a Friday night, usually, I would be going out for a run, or even reading, but not today.

Zeke, being the guy he is, decided to take advantage of the fact I now have my own apartment and suggested I have a party, by suggested I mean practically decided for me, but then again, he's basically my brother.

Getting back up, I walk to the living room, the soft yellow light makes the room feel warm and the two sofas I just bought complement the space well.

When I was younger and more dependent on Marcu, he'd use me to do his chores such as making dinner. That's the one useful skill I've learnt from him, that's why tonight I decided to cook for the gang when they come over.

I received a text from Zeke saying everyone will be over in the next thirty minutes. I take that as my cue to begin cooking. I decide on spaghetti; it shouldn't take long and it'll feed them all with plenty of leftovers for the Pedras.

As Zeke said, the gang shows up thirty minutes later, all carrying some sort of gift with them for me. Unwilling to listen to my protest telling then they didn't need to, they all bought housewarming gifts.

"You cooked?" Uriah asks, his eyes almost popping out of his head.

I roll my eyes, with a small smile playing on my lips. We all grab a plate of spaghetti and begin eating.

* * *

"His name was Peter," Tris starts, "When my parent's died, he was there for me, as a friend then. He held my books, walked me to every class, then he asked me out, and of course, I said yes."  
I hear the dread in her voice, and already I know this story won't be good. I sit back on the sofa and sip my mug of coffee. After everyone left, tris helped me clean up and stayed behind.

"He was so sweet," I place down my mug of coffee, a sour taste fills my mouth when she said 'was'," He took me out, treated me like a queen, he helped me recover after my parent's death."

"I thought it'd always be like that," she whispers, " It was once after my class when Caleb and I stayed at Tori. He wanted me to come to this thing with him, but Tori and Bud, my uncle, had made dinner reservations for us as a family."

"When I told him I couldn't come, he was really upset, he told me I was seeing other guys. After that, he became a little, well, rough."

I suddenly see red and wish for nothing more to kill this Peter guy.

"He would hit me," Tris mumbles as she looks away almost ashamed, "call me names, and sometimes eve-"

"Even what?" I ask more harshly than intended.

I watch her shrink down slightly and want nothing more than to hold her tightly and tell her I'm sorry and that everything will be okay.

So I do just that.

She tenses slightly but then relaxes as she begins telling me that he would sometimes, as she put it, 'use knives'.

I watch as she begins mooving and moves out of my embrace, for a second I believe I did something wrong, but she just pulls up her shirt slightly turning around, showing me her back.

I suck in a breath, seeing the words 'Pathetic,' that were once carved into her back, they only leave a faint scar now, but are still noticeable.

I feel bile rise from my throat, remembering the words I once called her, Pathetic, I was so angry I couldn't think. If I could go back, I'd never have said that, heck, I'd never of even said the word. This is all my fault

"Four," Tris' voice startles me, as she sits down next to me and places a soft hand on my cheek, "I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong, it's not your fault, you didn't know about it."

"But-" She cuts me off and suddenly her lips are on mine, they're so soft, I could spend the rest of my days kissing her, I let out a grunt of appreciation and feel her smile. All too soon she pulls back and looks at me.

"Four," She starts, but I cut her off.

"Tobias," I state as she repeats my name.

"Tobias," She mumbles, "it suits you, why don't you just go by it?"

I sigh, this is the part when I tell her about Marcus.

"My father was never a good man, he abused both my mother and me, she died at his hand when I was younger, and then he threw all her stuff out. He still abused me, even when I was stronger, up until yesterday I didn't even have my own place to get away from him."

I watch as she fumes and stands up, "The nerve of that man! let's hope karma gets him back before I do."

* * *

Tris ended up staying at my place last night, even though she could easily get home, she could also easily have gone over and murders Marcus in his sleep as she threatened to, it'd not like I don't want her to, it's just not worth it.

I feel a finger trace the tattoos on my back, making me feel almost soft. I turn around and face Tris, her hair is spread across the pillow. Her eyes are still closed and small sleepy murmurs come out of her mouth.

"Good morning," I whisper as Tris hides her face under the blanket and moves closer to me, mumbling something about 'how it's too early'.

After a few minutes, I see her head peak out, I give her a smile that comes without thinking and she gives me one as well, looking refreshed.

We get out of bed as I walk into the kitchen and bring out some cereal. I pour in a good amount and then add a splash of milk, Tris follows as she makes her own bowl of cereal and eats it.

I can't help but wonder what this means for me and her now. A million thoughts go through my mind, are we together? Why did she open up to me? Does she like me? If she didn't why did she kiss me? Did she regret it?

I finally pull myself out of my thoughts when I hear the quiet sound of giggling, I look at Tris who seems to be the one that pulled me out of my thoughts, I look at her, partially confused as she begins offering me an explanation.

"You looked deep in thought and then you started whispering to yourself, it's cute," She giggled.

My cheeks go red, please tell me she didn't hear me. I go to ask her something, anything to distract her from what I was thinking- saying or was it whispering?

"I like you Four," She mumbles answering one of many questions, "I opened up to you because I trust you, and I don't regret a thing."

I feel my throat go dry as I try to process what she said, I smile before finding the courage to ask her.

"Tris, will you go out with me?"

"Tonight?" She asks as I nod

She smiles slightly before nodding, 'It's a date."

* * *

I look in the mirror for the second time today, I'm wearing a button-down dark blue shirt and black jeans. I walk over to the door and grab my keys and wallet before walking to the car park to get the car.

I make my way to my first destination; the flower shop. I decide on a bouquet of roses, white ones. I make the quick purchase before driving to Tris' house.

I make it there with five minutes to spare, I wait for another three before I can't wait any longer and make my way to the door. I ring the bell as it opens after a moment.

I feel my grip on the roses falter as my mouth hangs open and suddenly, I'm speechless.

**A/N Sorry for not updating for a while, I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm going to write the next one soon, so if you have any ideas please tell me by reviewing or Pm me. Until next time,**

**-Divergent31**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Tobias POV

Chapter 19

My eyes take in every detail of Tris. Her hair is curled slightly and is now resting behind her shoulders. She has blue jeans and an off-the-shoulder grey striped black shirt on. But that's not the reason why I'm speechless.

Reb blood is smeared on her clothes and a few dark purple bruises are now scattered on her face, but the colour I can tell they haven't been formed too long ago.

Rage courses through me as I desperately try to find my words, "Who did this to you? What happened?"

I watch as she makes no attempt to look at me, her head hung low as she replies with a hint of hate as well as sadness in her voice,

"Peter, Drew, and," Her voice breaks slightly as she mumbles, "Al."

I place two fingers underneath her chin, making her look up at me, a sad smile forms across my face as I speak to her.

"Tris, you're safe now, what happened?"

Her bottom lip quivers slightly as she pauses, and then begins explaining, "I don't exactly know, they just came, they left when your car came down the street, I don't know how they found me."

I walk inside and embrace her in a hug, she holds onto me tightly as I lift her up, abandoning the flowers on the ground. Her legs go around my waist as I walk to her sofa and place her down softly, not wanting to accidentally touch one of her injuries.

I wanted to know who Drew was but right now was clearly not the time, there were more important things at hand.

"Tris, how did they hurt you?" I ask softly, not wanting to startle her.

"They just punched me, well Peter did, Al was making sure no one came for the most of it, and Drew, he," She hesitates, "He handed a knife to Peter. I tried to stop him, but they were both holding so tight."

I watch a tear roll down her cheek, I feel hatred for Al, Drew and Peter. But what shes says next sets my blood on fire.

"A-And he touched me."

After a few more minutes of talking, and tending to her injuries, I make a quick call to the police who then come and take Tris' statement. Fortunately, her security camera's had caught most of the footage, capturing Al, Peter, Drew and Peter's new girlfriend Molly who was their getaway driver, red-handed.

"Thank you for coming," Tris says, giving me a small smile, she closes the door behind the police officers and then stops in the hallway, staring down.

Curios to what happened, I make my way towards her, and watch as she stares blankly at the blue roses I bought her, a few tears stream down her face as she wipes them quickly.

"I'm sorry for ruining our date."

I'm momentarily taken back, first, she gets assaulted and then she believes it's her fault our date is ruined.

"Tris, none of this is your fault, and our date is not ruined, if you would let me, I would like you to go out with me right now,"

"I can't go out in public, not like this," She mumbles, looking at herself in disgust.

I frown, "Tris, you're beautiful, how about you get changed into some warm clothes and I'll take you to this one place. When we get there, if you're not feeling up to it, we'll come straight back and I'll make dinner and we can watch a film," I suggest as she nods

A few minutes later, Tris' dressed in sweatpants and a purple long-sleeved shirt, I take her hand as we make our way to the car. The temperature seems to have gone down by a few degrees, as she shivers.

"Here, take this, I have another one in the back," I offer as I take off my hoodie and hand it to her as I grab one of my other hoodies from the back and put it on.

Tris gives me an appreciative smile and then slips the hoodie on, I can't help but smile at the sight of my large hoodie engulfing Tris' petite figure. She smiles at me, seemingly relishing the feeling of my hoodie.

Ths soft hum of the radio plays as we drive. Only a few minutes later, we reach our destination. I hold my hand out towards Tris as she takes it. We walk into the building as I talk to the receptionist.

A few minutes later, we're seated in a room with a nice comfy sofa, wooden floors, a heater attached to the wall, and a few boxes with an assortment of items in them.

A man walks into the room holding a box, he places it down a small shuffling sound can be heard, he steps out of the room and the box opens with two puppies inside of them.

A smile makes its way onto Tris' face as she moves to greet one of the puppies.

Two hours seem to pass by as I watch Tris play with both puppies, with a smile that seems to be permanent. I find myself having to pry the puppies and Tris away from each other when it's time to leave.

"Thank you, Tobias," She whispers as we get into the car, a smile makes its way onto my face; the way she says my name makes me want to do nothing more than kiss her perfect lips.

"No problem," I reply.

We make our way back to her house. She takes a seat on the sofa when we got there as I answer the door, receiving the pizza we had ordered.

* * *

"Hey mum, dad, I miss you, I'm not here alone today though, for a change, it's not Caleb or Tori, I'm with Tobias, you would have loved him, he's…" She trails off as she diverts her eyes from her parent's gravestone to my eyes.

"What are we?"She questions as I take her hand.

"Whatever you want us to be," I mumble, placing a kiss on her knuckles.

Smiling at me, she turns back to the gravestone, "He's my boyfriend, I wish you could meet him, you would definitely approve of him, he took me to see puppies yesterday."

A smile makes its way onto her face as she recalls our experience yesterday. I sit and listen to Tris talks to her parent's gravestone, informing them all of what's happened since the last time she saw them; the night I came to visit my mother.

"I should have listened to you dad, mum," She mumbles as she tells them about Peter's assault, "You were right, he wasn't the right person for me, he was horrible, I was so stupid, I'm sorry."

I feel a few drops of rain fall as Tris reluctantly gets up as rain mingles with the tears on her face. I wrap my arms around her, standing with her for as long as she needs.

* * *

"Four, Four," Christina hisses, as I turn and look at her, she motions for me to come closer so she can whisper something to me.

"What?" I question

"What's happening between you and my bestie," She says referring to Tris.

"Oh...that,"

"Just tell me, I have a bet with Will and I'm pretty sure I'll lose,"  
"We're dating," I reveal

Christina nods casually before yanking me by the shirt, whispering or what some would call threatening me not to make our relationship for the next two days, otherwise, she would lose her weekly piece of Dauntless cake to Will.

"Do I need to be worried?" Tris' voice queries as she looks at me and Christina with a curious smile plastered her face.

"You guys are dating, don't tell Will, you're my best friend, you wouldn't want me to lose my piece of Dauntless cake," Christina rambles as Tris smirks.

Tris mumbles some sort of statement to Christina along the lines of, 'Let's hope Will doesn't see'.

Her lips make their way to my neck as she presses them on my pressure point, a small groan makes it's way out of my mouth as I struggle to stay quiet. My eyes close slightly as I see Christina looking around making sure Will isn't here.

The sound of a camera click makes me open my eyes as I see Christina with her phone in her hand smiling at the picture. Completely unaware of the fact Will is standing behind her

"You owe me your Dauntless cake, Chrissy."

**A/N I hope you guys like that chapter, Four and Tris are finally together. The next chapter should be out in the next few days. This fanfic does have more to it besides FourTris stuff, although there should be plenty of that.**

**All their relationship stuff is based off other fanfic's I've read. Please review and tell me what you want more of. Until next time, **

**-Divergent31**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Tobias POV

Chapter 20

"Miss Prior, you have been requested for a meeting now, it would be appreciated if you bought your teem along with you, Miss Mathews has requested you in room 23," Johanna, Tris' personal secretary informs her, sounding somewhat scared or distressed.

Tris frowns, "Miss Mathews or Jeanine, owned Erudite telecommunications, she is one of our biggest competitors, but Dauntless has always managed to come first. " She explains, seeing my confused expression.

Deciding to see what she's up to, Tris gathers the team as we enter room 23 to see Jeanine already seated in a chair with one of her employees sitting next to her.

The man, her employee, sends shivers down my spine as I glance at his cold eyes. He has multiple piercings that make me question how he got a job at such a picky company. He shoots me an unnerving smile as I take a seat.

"Jeanine, next time you show up at Dauntless, I would ask for you to book a meeting, my team and I have work to do and we won't always be available for unorganised meetings." Tris discloses.

I look at Jeanine as realisation hit's me. She's the same woman that came to Marcus' house. Whatever will happen today, won't be good, I think to myself.

"Oh Beatrice, we won't be taking much of your precious time, I just thought I'd give you the news before anyone else had the pleasure of informing you."

Everyone has the same puzzled look on their face as Zeke asks Jeanine, "What news exactly?"

She laughs, a high pitched laugh, one that I've decided I hate, "Erudite is now the US' number one telecommunications company."

She gets up to leave as the man that she introduced as Eric does too, "Good seeing you, Tobias," She whispers as she walks past.

* * *

"Alright, guy's, so what if Erudite beat us, we're dauntless, we can still beat them," Tris assures everyone as people cheer.

I make my way outside the building to get a well-needed coffee for both Tris and me, fortunately, I know just the place.

After quickly purchasing two large coffee's I make my way back into the building, it just so happens to be that I catch Nita's eye.

"Four, babe, is that for me?" She purrs, pointing a manicured finger in the direction of the second coffee I have in my hand.

"Nita," I reply monotoned, "This is for my girlfriend, Tris," I say emphasizing Tris' name.

"You know she's just using you, she doesn't really want you," Nita replies, twisting a strand of her hair on a finger.

"Oh, how's that?" I play along.

"Well for starters, has she ever once told you about how that guy Al, the one she called the police on a few days ago hung himself? Or that she was abused by her parents, Oh and she that she has intimacy issue-"

"What the hell."

I turn back to see Tris standing in the hallway, her eyes are burning a hole in Nita's head as she somewhat struggles to keep a professional attitude towards her.

Triss approaches Nita, "Miss Pablosis, I'd recommend not telling lies about others, especially your boss."

With that, being said, she walks out of the room as I follow her, with a coffee in each hand.

"Tris-"

"What do you want Four," She mumbles.

I frown slightly, "Listen, I was just getting us a coffee and then Nita started talking, I swear, she just started talking about how you were just using me, which is complete rubbish, but.." I trail off.

Tris raises a brow, I want to ask her if what Nita said about her parents is true, but she seems relaxed now that I told her Nita was talking complete nonsense, I don't want to upset her or bring back bad memories if it's true.

"Tobias, spit it out," She urges.

"Nita said your parent's abused you, is it true?" I question.

The moment those words leave my mouth, a look of sadness, anger and annoyance cross her face.

"You believe her?" She practically screams, " I don't know what bothers me more, the fact that you seemed to believe her or the fact that you accused my wonderful parent's of abusing me when they were the most selfless people ever."

No words come out, I suddenly realise how bad that sounded, but before I can apologise Tris storms out of the room, leaving me here with my now two cups of cold coffee.

"I don't know what you did," Christina remarks as she enters the room, "But I just wanted to say, she's secretly a sucker for cute romantic gestures."

* * *

The cold morning air gives my cheeks a tingling sensation as I trudge through the thick blanket of snow on Tris' front lawn that fell yesterday.

With a gloved hand, I grab a fistful of snow, shaping it in what I consider a good snowball shape and the position myself underneath of Tris' bedroom window that's on the first floor.

The snowball taps her window as it brakes into smaller pieces of snow when I launch it. A few snowballs later, I see the subtle movements of the curtains as they're pulled away to reveal a sleepy-looking Tris.

She looks slightly confused, but makes her way downstairs and opens the door for me. I greet her with a quick hug that she seems to accept.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have believed Nita, your parent's seemed like wonderful people. It just took me so long to tell people about Marcus and I didn't want you to feel like that, I'm sorry.' I apologise.

She seems to take in this information before wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me into a hug that I happily return.

"Forgive me?" I ask

She doesn't answer, and instead runs outside, gathering a small ball of snow and tosses it over to me as it gently hits my chest.

"Oh, game on."

* * *

"Let's just go to that clothing," Christina whines as we all debate on where shop.

After mine and Tris' snowball fight this morning, we just spent the day baking and reading until Zeke called and decided to get everyone to go to the mall with him and Shauna.

We all end up deciding to eat something from the food court before going to any shops. I go the place that sells pizza's and order both Tris and I a slice while Zeke and Uriah go to the burger shop to get their dinners and everyone else orders from either Taco bell or subway.

"This is so good," Tris groans as she takes the first bite of her pizza.

Several bites later we're all finished and reluctantly head to the clothing store Christina was wanting to go to. All the girls browse around while me Zeke, Uriah and Will awkwardly stand there, considering it's a woman's clothing store.

"So what's going on with you and Tris?" Will asks as we walk around the store.

"Well," I reply, "You already know we're dating, so things seem to be going pretty well, I really like her, I think I love her, I just don't want to scare her," I confess.

"Take my word of advice, she probably feels the same way, shes had her fair share of boyfriends, but she talks about you like your amazing. "

I thank Will for his advise, Christina finally purchases a handful of clothes as the other girls purchase one or two, and we then make our way towards a shop that sells a variety of stuff.

Marlene suggests we buy our Christmas presents for each other from this store. We all split up, trying to find a good gift for one another.

After around 10 minutes I have several items in my basket, a Dartboard for Zeke, a nice watch for Uriah, the newest book in Will's favourite series as well as a cashmere sweater for him.

Finding presents for the girls was a bit harder, considering I've never had to buy presents for a female before besides Shauna. For Marlene, I decided on a set of 20 nail polishes, and Christiana will be receiving a few pairs of earrings and a reusable coffee cup that changes colours depending on how hot the coffee is.

I walk down an aisle and decide a foot spa will work for Shauna considering she states that Zeke never gives her feet the treatment they deserve.

To my delight, I manage to find the perfect present for Tris. I bring my items to the counter to get them wrapped and pay for them before waiting for everyone else.

It doesn't take long for the rest of them to show up. We bid each other goodnight and begin to make our separate ways home.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tris asks as I begin walking away.

"Home?" I question.

"You can't just spend the day at my house and not stay the night," she mumbles with a small smile," Who am I going to cuddle all night."

**A/N Sorry for not uploading for a while, I'm halfway through writing the next chapter and it should be posted in the next few days.**

**I have assessments going on at school and a bunch of tests, but I'll make sure to find the time to upload more chapters for this fanfic swell as my other.**

**As requested, there are some arguments with Nita, Tobias and Tris. Please review and tell me what I can do better. Until next time,**

**-Divergent31**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Tobias POV

Chapter 21

"Merry Christmas, Toby," Tris whispers as my eyes flutter open.

I soak in the sight of Tris snuggled against my chest. I glance at the Alarm clock and see that it's only 8:27 am.

"Merry Christmas Tris," I mumbled, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Deciding to get dressed, Tris and I get out of bed as I dress for the day and Tris begins making us both a quick breakfast.

Later tonight the gang will be coming over for present swapping, but they're all spending the day with their families. Seeing as I have no family- any respectable family, Tris invited me to spend the day with her, Tori, Caleb, Susan and Collette.

"Eat up," Tris mumbles, passing me a plate with three pancakes stacked on top of each other with a drizzle of maple syrup.

I thank her and dig in as she does with her own plate. We finish in less than 10 minutes and then begin the preparations for Christmas lunch.

Tris roasts the vegetables as I prepare one of the main dishes and wrap all the presents we had both bought for Tris' family earlier this week and place them under the Christmas tree.

"Aunty Twis, Aunty Twis," Collette, the three-year-old chants as she walks into the house, her parents and 'Aunt Tori' trailing behind her.

"C," Tris exclaims as she picks up Colette giving her a hug. Colette smiles as she sees the presents under the tree that are addressed to her.

"Good to see you again, Four," Caleb greets as he pats me on the back and begins formally introducing his wife to me, seeing as the first time I met her, it was just briefly.

After small conversations, we make our way to the dining table and dig into the feast Tris and I had prepared earlier. We eat heartily enjoying the company of one another. I can't help but wonder what Christmas would look like a few years later. Would there be a mini Tris or me playing with Colette?

"These are for you C," Tris states as she passes several presents from under the Christmas tree. Tris and I had agreed on getting Colette the most presents, seven in total, while Caleb, Susan and Tori received two each.

Colette eagerly opened her presents, her eyes lit up as she uncovered everything from the educational toys we bought her, to the lego bricks she wanted. Tris and I received big hugs from her.

Collectively, Tris and I received three gifts each. We opened them together. From Caleb and Susan, I had received two new hoddies while Tris received a face mask set. Colette had chosen the next gifts for the two of us, giving Tris and I each our own basket filled with chocolates, lollies and crisps.

Tori was the last to gift us. She smiled brightly as she hands us each a present. Tris goes first as she unwraps the wrapping paper, the light reflects on whatever's inside as I see a glimpse of metal before Tris jumps up and hugs Tori.

"It's my mother's bracelet," Tris explains, as she slips the silver chain with a few diamonds on her wrist. She smiles with unshed tears in her eyes.

I unwrap my gift. A gasp escapes my mouth as I stare at the watch that Tori had gifted. I realise Tris is now in tears, but happy ones. Tori explains the watch belonged to Andrew, Tris' father.

I pull Tris close to me as she plants a small kiss on my lips as Colette lifts an eyebrow, with a curious expression on her face.

"Aunty Twis?" She inquires, "If Fouw your husbawnd," She asks, attempting to say 'husband'. This causes Tris to laugh as she replies.

"Not yet, C, not yet."

A wide smile makes its way onto Colette's face, "He's very beautiful like you."

Tris gives Colette her own smile as she runs her hand through my hair, "You're right, he is."

* * *

"Uh, Tris, we may or may not have made a mess in your kitchen and used up a bag of flour," Will mumbles as he exits the kitchen with flour marks all over his shirt.

Tris rolls her eyes in a playful way as she gets up from her spot next to mine and makes her way towards the kitchen.

Will takes her seat as his eyes seem to be filled with fear, "Never volunteer to make cookies with Christina," Is all he says as I nod.

The doorbell rings as I get up and open the door, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah and Marlene all enter when I open the door.

Ten minutes later the kitchen had been cleaned up, cookies had been placed in the oven as the aroma of them filled the lounge. We all sit in the living room, casually chatting as music from the speakers quietly play.

Zeke suggests that we all play truth and dare. We all agree and sit in a circle as Zeke starts, "Marlene, truth or dare,"

"Dare," She answers.

Zeke smirks, "Do a shot of vinegar." Marlene's face shows disgust, but she grabs a shot glass and tosses back the vinegar anyway.

"Will, truth or dare," Marlene asks after shes rinsed her mouth to rid the taste of vinegar in her mouth.

"Truth after that," Marlene asks him whats the most childish thing he does, but before he can answer for himself, Christina does.

"He names his books, the book on our bedside table at home is called Amelia."

Will's cheeks go red as he nods, confessing. We continue for a few more rounds and then decide we might as well give our presents to one another. Each of us bought a present for everyone.

We go around in a circular opening them. After half an hour, we have almost opened all our presents. I received a few gag gifts from Zeke and Uriah, a set of ties from Shauna, some gift cards from Christina and Marlene, the new book from one of my series frow Will and a mini iPad from Tris.

I watch Tris' confused expression appear on her beautiful face when she opens my gift. She pulls out a puppy chew toy. She turns to question me, but before she can question, I walk into the spare room to get her real present.

In my hand, I hold a small golden retriever puppy in one hand. I pass it to Tris as I hear gasps. Tris looks at the puppies in awe as she pats it gently.

"What's its name?" She questions

"His name is Charlie, but you can change it if you want," I tell her softly.

She shakes as she speaks, "Charlie is great."

"Zeke, you have a lot to learn from Four," Shauna mumbles, causing us all to laugh.

* * *

We all ended up setting up four double mattresses in Tris' second livingroom or as she calls it, the basement. We sit on the sofa while the others sit on the fully carpeted floor.

Charlie is on the dog bed I bought him beside Tris and I. Tris pulls my head onto her lap. A small sigh comes out of my mouth as her hands massage my scalp gently. I could stay this way for the rest of my life.

Since it's only 9 pm we decided to put on a movie. We voted on what genre and action won.

We casually snack on some crisps, and chocolates as well as the cookies Christina made earlier with Will.

The sound of the doorbell alerts us that someones at the door. Marlene gets up, telling us she'll get it. We thank her as we continue watching the film.

I hear the door open and muffled talking, but what surprises me most is the sound of someone running down the stairs, and it isn't Marlene. Charlie wakes up as he moves into Tris' lap, he seems quite comfortable with her.

The others must have heard someone coming beside Marlene coming downstairs as well, as we all look at one another. A blonde woman with green eyes that I'm sure I've seen before comes down the stairs.

Her hair is messy and looks as if it hasn't been done in days, her skin is pale, almost sickly pale and the expression on her face is a mix of desperation, distress and fear.

"Cara?" Will questions

Suddenly I know where I've seen those eyes before, they look just like Will's, she must be his sister.

"There's something happening in Erudite."

**A/N I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for not uploading, I've had assessment and test. The country I live in is on lockdown for 4 weeks, so I will be writing more.**

**This fanfiction only has around 5-9 more chapters until it finishes, I will still be writing. I still have quite a long way until my fanfiction Breaking Point ends, and I have new ideas for a fanfiction. **

**I'll probably start writing a new Fanfic when I'm close to finishing Breaking point. Sorry for the late update. Please review and tell me what you want more of and if you have any ideas for new Fanfics that I can write, until next time,**

**-Diveregent31**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. **

**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also just to clarify, Cara works for Erudite.**

Tobias POV

Chapter 22

"Take a deep breath, Cara," Tris soothes as Shauna passes her a cup of water which she gulps down in 3 sips.

We give her a few seconds to calm down, as we all position ourselves to sit in an area where we can all see her, but not close enough to crowd her.

Cara gives us a slight nod as if she's saying she's ready for questions to be asked, Will goes first.

"Cara, what's happening?" He asks.

"Bad things," Cara mumbles, she takes a deep breath before she decides to abbreviate," Jeanine, she did something, I can't remember anything I had done at work. It started on Monday after we had some flu shots or something."

Jeanine. The woman who was at Marcus' house. If she is anything like him, she is no good.

"What do you mean you don't remember anything?" Tris questions.

"I went to work on Monday, I got the shot, and then I didn't remember anything till I came home, I thought I was just distracted, but it happened on Tuesday as well, and Wednesday."  
"When I heard we beat Dauntless, I knew something weird had happened, Erudite is smart, but our software was nowhere near as good as yours, there's no way we could have beaten you."  
Everyone is quiet as they take this information in, there clearly seems to be something wrong happening, but I can't put my finger on it.

"I didn't know where to go, mum and dad went on their flight after lunch, so I went to your place, Will, but you weren't there, and then I remembered you telling me you were going to Tris', so here I am...is that a puppy?"

"Yeah, his name is Charlie, T-Four, got me for Christmas," Tris informs her as Cara moves to pat him, "This is my boyfriend, Four, by the way," Tris introduces me.

"Nice to meet you," I say, extending my hand which she shakes.

"Likewise."

* * *

"Alright." Tris says, starting our meeting, "It's been a week since Cara came. Since it was still the holidays, we decided that we'd put off talking about that until we started work again.

"Cara should have been here twenty minutes ago, maybe she didn't remember, or she forgot." Tris mumbles, sounding slightly concerned, "Let's start without her, I'll call her tonight."

Everyone sits in silence, this makes no sense, how does someone just forget what they did for the whole day, it just doesn't make sense.

"I don't understand." Will speaks up," Cara is always on time and she's never said anything like this, I know it's not just her, Fernando, he boyfriend from Erudite said the same thing, something wrong is happening."

Tris nods in understanding, "I could ask Jeanine, but I agree with you Will, something is happening, and I'm pretty sure Jeanine is up to no good."

"We need to do something," Uriah mumbles as we all nod in agreement.

"I have an idea."

* * *

Tris adjusts her collar. She's now wearing a pantsuit with three-inch heels. Tris, Will and I stand outside the Erudite building. We enter inside and are greeted by the receptionist that introduces herself as Amanda.

Tris set up a meeting with Jeanine to tell her the details of what happened in the meeting she didn't attend a few months ago, the one I went to with Tris.

The plan was for Tris to distract Jeanine so that Will and I could make an excuse and go find Cara, and hopefully find out what the hell is happening here.

Amanda tells us that Jeanine is ready for us. We take the elevator to the thirteenth floor, which is coincidently the same floor Cara works on, according to Will.

Will and I follow Tris into the conference room where we'll be talking to Jeanine who will be accompanied by some of her team.

All four of the walls are painted dark blue. I make a note of the windows in the room, and fortunately, there's only one that is located on the outer wall, giving you a nice view of the city.

"Beatrice, take a seat," Jeanine says, not bothering to address me or Will.

Tris takes a seat, "It's good to see you again, Jeanine, this is Four and Will."

"Ah, right." Jeanine monotoned, "Unfortunately, Eric who is my teams representative is attending a conference and couldn't be here. One of my coworkers will come later"

"Oh, such a shame about Eric, hopefully, you'll fill him in when he comes back," Tris suggests, although I can hear the sarcasm when she says it's a shame he's not here.

"Of course."  
Tris takes out her files and begins explaining things to Jeanine, thankfully there's a lot of content that needs to be covered and Jeanine keeps asking questions that she just answers herself to show how smart she is.

Twenty minutes in my phone rings, Will and I mutter that we need to attend to this call and head outside the room. The call as from Zeke and was our plan to get out of the room without looking suspicious.

I pick up the call and thank Zeke, telling him we're going to look for Cara now. I place my phone back into my pocket before looking at Will. He motions for me to follow him, nodding, I follow him silently.

We wonder through this floor. The layout is similar to our at Dauntless. Rows of three that have desktops on them. The room is full of people but all of them are working. I share a glance with Will silently asking him if we should enter, he gave me a small nod as he enters the room first.

Will walks into the room as if he's not doing anything wrong, and I follow him. No one seems to be paying attention to us, which is good news for us. Will scans the room for Cara, his eyes show disappointment but then light up slightly.

He walks over to a row in the corner, but I realise we aren't approaching Cara, instead, we are approaching a man who looks, Cara, I assume it's her boyfriend, Fernando.

"Fernando," Will mumbles tapping his shoulder, confirming my assumption.

Fernando seems unfazed by Will and continues to somewhat, mindlessly tap the keys on his keyboard, continuing with his work. Will tries again, still whispering his name quietly.

My brows furrow as I look around the room, something isn't alright, everyone seems to be doing the same thing. It's like they're ignoring us or they don't realise we're here either way, I have a bad feeling about this.

"Will, come on, let's just find Cara," I mumble, I don't want to be here any longer than I have to.

Will frowns but nods anyway. We move to another part of the floor. My eyes scan for Cara, and a smile makes its way onto my face when I notice a blonde that looks exactly like her. I tap Will's shoulder and look in Cara's direction.

Like the room before, this room too is dead silent and everyone seems to just be doing their own work, none of them notices or acknowledge the presence of me and Will.

"Cara," Will whisper yells. He shakes her shoulder gently, but when we get no response he shakes it harder.

I can't help but wonder what's happening, I make a mental list of all the weird things that have happened so far, no one seems to be responding and the only thing they're doing is working.

The silence is broken at the sound of my phone buzzing, telling me I have a text. I open up my phone as I glance at the text. It's from Tris.

_Tris: Meetings ending soon, come quick xx_

"Will," I mumble, "We need to go."

I glance at Will, he has a concerned look on his face and looks like he really doesn't want to leave but nods, knowing we need to get out of here unless we want to get caught.

We make our way outside the room where Tris, Jeanine and by now, at least one of her coworkers that she mentioned are here.

As the text said, the meeting ends a few minutes later, I can hear Jeanine saying something about meeting up tomorrow to go over more content.

The door opens as Tris exits the door, "Alright Jeanine," She says turning back to face her," I'll see you tomorrow, nice to meet you, Marcus."

I freeze. Marcus?

I glance into the room and see the same man that is the pathetic excuse of my father standing next to Jeanine. My blood freezes at the thought of Tris being in a room with him.

He stands there in a suit like mine. We make eye contact and I give him the same menacing glare he gives me. Ever since I moved out, I haven't contacted him, I bever even bother ed telling him I was moving out.

I see his eyes glance at Tris and then Will. He mumbles something to Jeanine as she nods. My thoughts wander to Tris, she doesn't even know who Marcus is, sure I told her that my father abused me, but I never used his name.

Something is wrong, something is going to happen, I don't know what, but if it involves Marcus, I know it's going to be bad, I just hope the odds will be in our favour.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Since I currently have 2 weeks of holidays, I think I'll aim to update every 4 days. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate every one of them, they make me so happy and inspire me to write more.**

**I only have 5 chapters plus the epilogue of this fanfic :( I will continue writing, I already have my other fanfic Breaking point, and will be writing a new fanfic in the future, if you have any suggestions, please tell me in a review or pm me!**

**Stay safe, wash your hands, stay indoors and be kind. Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time, **

**-Divergent31**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. **

**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The first half of this chapter is in Tris POV and then halfway, it will change to Tobias POV. (The next chapter should be either the same or all in Tris POV.)**

Tris POV

Chapter 23

My talk with Tobias still is fresh in my mind. I couldn't believe Marcus was his father, I did take note of his eyes that looked like Tobias' and it did take into consideration he could be a relative, but when Tobias told me that Marcus what his pathetic excuse of a father and a monster, I wish I could go back in time and have a word with him.

Fortunately, Jeanine asked me to come back today to go over some content, part of me is happy, there's a good chance Marcus will be there again so I can have a word with him, but the other part of me is concerned, especially because of what Will and Tobias told me yesterday.

We all met up at my place after work, Cara had come too and when Tobias and Will told her they came to see her, she had no memory of it. From what they told me, it was almost as if Cara and everyone else for that fact were not responding.

I walk into the Erudite building and make my way to the same place Jeanine and I had our meeting yesterday. Tobias was paranoid that Marcus would try something and even decided to teach me some moves that I could use if I needed to.

We all knew Jeanine was exploiting her workers, she must have done something that made them unresponsive, so we decided the best thing I could do is try to make her confess and record it with a tiny microphone that's hidden inside my sleeve.

It was decided that I'd go alone, it would be easier for Jeannine to confess when there was just one of us, and if I had bought Tobias like he initially asked me too, Jeanine could have been intimidated which would make it harder for her to confess.

A pout had made it across Tobias' face when I explained my theory to him, he reluctantly agreed to stay but only after I told him that Zeke should try to tap into Erudite security cameras.

"Beatrice, please take a seat," Jeanine says as I enter the room as I expected, Marcus is standing beside her.

He moves towards me to shake my hand, I feel myself grimace as he shakes my hand, I remind myself I can't let them I'm onto them, any of them, not yet.

"Marcus, it's good to see you again," I lie as I plaster a fake smile, "shall we start?" I question.

As soon as Jeanine nods we start, she mentions that there should be someone else joining us soon, but doesn't go into any more details.

Half an hour into it, Jeanine is reading through one of many papers, I excuse myself to the bathroom. I exit the room and walk into a random direction, considering I have no idea where the bathrooms are.

I walk into an office space, the layouts similar to Dauntless, but that's where the similarities end, the people working are unresponsive to me entering the room and would still be unresponsive if I were to do something else like shake them.

I make my way back to Jeanine's office, this would be the perfect way to bring up what I had seen and confront her, as well as Marcus.

"Jeanine." I mumble as I enter the room, she looks up at me, placing the paper down, I take a seat on the chair before looking at her, "You disgust me."

Her expression is priceless, you'd look and wonder if she'd ever had anyone insult her. Her mouth is slightly open as she has an expression on her face that I can only describe as pure shock.

"Beatrice, what is the meaning of this," Marcus grumbles, his fists are tightened into fists.

"I went to the bathroom, I didn't know where it was so I wondered, you remember Will, right? His sister Cara, she works for you, I saw her," I lie, "I was going to say hello, but she didn't react, no one there did, what the hell did you do to everyone Jeanine."

Jeanine's eyes widen slightly as she looks at Marcus, he nods as she fidgets around her desk looking for something. She's ignoring my question, anger boils up inside of me.

"And you Marcus," I yell. Marcus looks at me as I continue, "You're a monster, I know what you did to Tobias." His expression hardens as I talk about his son.

"He deserved everything he got," Marcus growls.

"Shut up," I yell, Jeanine, places a hand on Marcus' shoulder as if she's telling him to stay quiet, "And you, Jeanine, answer me!"

"All will be answered in time, my dear," She informs as I register someone come into the room and suddenly everything goes black.

* * *

Tobias POV

I didn't want Tris to go herself this morning, after the chat with Cara when she told us she had no idea we had come, I knew something was seriously wrong. I didn't want TRis to have to go by herself.

Obviously, when she explained her theory to me saying that I would intimidate Jeanine, I understood but wasn't happy about it, but when she finally offered for me and Zeke to hack in and keep an eye on her on the Erudite cameras, I agreed.

I enter Dauntless early, I had stayed at Tris' place until late, last night, I spent a few hours last night teaching her some self-defence, call me paranoid, but I want my girl to be ready if she needs to defend herself from that monster, not that he would try anything in public.

I order a large coffee from the coffee shop downstairs and make the torturous journey to the 39th floor in the lift.

"Hey Four," Zeke greets as I place my coffee on my desk.

"Hey, Zeke, ready to hack into the Erudite cameras?" I ask, he nods as he takes a seat in what is usually Christina's seat and logs onto the desktop.

We all decided that instead of focusing on Dauntless work, we'd all help with what is happening with Erudite. Christina who's also one of the companies Lawyers is preparing her case with the information we have right now.

Will and Shauna are gathering all the legal information that we can find to help Christina and Marlene and Uriah are getting all earpieces for everyone so we can all hear what's happening with Tris at all times.

Within a few minutes, Zeke and I have hacked into Erudites cameras and we can see Tris, currently, she's in Jeanine's room, Marcus is there too and they look like they're having a friendly conversation, but I can see the way she tenses up when they shake hands.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, Zeke gives me a small smile, "Don't worry man, your girls a tough one," He tells me.

Last night after I left Tris', I went to Zekes and we had a few drinks, turns out I had enough drinks to spill my guts and tell Zeke about Marcus' abuse and my fears that he'll do something to Tris. Thankfully, he didn't pity and has been nothing but supportive like he usually is.

"Thanks, man," I mumble.

The next few minutes are uneventful, Tris is just explaining things to Jeanine and Marcus.

"Hey guys," Will says, getting the attention of all of us. We all gather around Will as he turns his screen showing us what looks like a bank statement from Erudite.

"Erudite has spent quite a hefty amount of money on syringes and chemicals as well as some lab equipment over the last few months, too much money to be considered normal, especially for a telecommunications company that shouldn't require chemicals or lab equipment at all.." Will says hesitantly.

Why would a telecommunications company like Erudite need chemicals, syringes or lab equipment? I think to myself.

"Four," Zeke nudges me as he glances at the desktops that have the Erudite security cameras on them.

I immediately rush back to them as I put on the headphones so I can hear what Tris' saying.

"Jeanine." she mumbles as she reenters the room, Jeanine glances at Tris waiting for her to continue, "You disgust me."

"Guys somethings happening," Zeke yells as everyone makes their way around the desktop, eager to make sure everything is running smoothly for Tris. Zeke unplugs our headphones so everyone can hear.

"Beatrice, what is the meaning of this," I hear Marcus grumble, his hands are scrunched up into fists and for a second I think he's going to hit her.

"I went to the bathroom, I didn't know where it was so I wondered, you remember Will, right? His sister Cara, she works for you, I saw her," Tris reveals "I was going to say hello, but she didn't react, no one there did, what the hell did you do to everyone Jeanine."

We all see Jeanine's eyes widen slightly as she looks at Marcus, he gives her some sort of nod and she then fidgets around her desk, looking for something.

From this angle, I can see that she's pressing a small red button that's beside her desk lamp. I tap Zeke's shoulder as I point to the red button that Jeanine had just pressed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see some sort of movement in the footage of what looks like another office room.

Zeke seems to see this too, as he changes his screen to mainly focus on the figure moving, now we have my screen focusing on Tris, as Zeke's screen focuses on what I can now identify as a man.

The man walks out of his office which seems to be located on the 2nd floor and gets into the lift. He has greasy blonde hair that's slick back and multiple piercings, and suddenly, I know who it is.

Eric.

"And you Marcus," Tris yells, I divert my eyes back to the desktop that's focusing on Tris, "You're a monster, I know what you did to Tobias."

I take a deep breath, no one but Zeke knows that Marcus is my father or that my real name's Tobias, but I'm sure they'll figure it out soon enough.

"He deserved everything he got," Marcus growls, his knuckles are scrunched up so tight they look as white as a plain sheet of paper.

"Shut up," Tris yells as Jeanine places her hand on Marcus' shoulder "And you, Jeanine, answer me!" tris adds.

I can see the anger boiling up inside of her. My eye go back to Zeke's screen as I see Eric standing outside Jeanine's door before I have time to prosses what's happening I Jeanine speaks.

"All will be answered in time, my dear," Jeanine mumbles, as Eric walks into a room and with a swift punch to the back of her head, Tris body goes limp.

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, next one should be entirely in Tris POV otherwise it will be mainly Tris POV with some Tobias POV at the end. **

**Thank you to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it and love reading your reviews they make my day. **

**I also want to thank everyone who is reading this fanfic, and everyone who had liked and followed.**

**There are only around 4 chapters left until this fanfic is over.**

**Let me know if you guys have any suggestions for new fanfics you want me to write in the reviews. **

**Make sure to stay at home, stay safe, wash your hands and be kind. Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time, **

**-Divergent31**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. **

**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. This chapter will have a POV change in the middle. It goes from Tris to Tobias and then back to Tris.**

Tris POV

Chapter 24

My eyes feel heavy as I blink a few times, my eyes adjust to the lighting, the blinding white lights burn my eyes as I fight off the urge to groan.

I lift my head that feels somewhat light and observes my surroundings. The room is painted white and there are no videos. There are white tables and chairs with some weird looking lab equipment and a large machine next to me.

I start to get up but am unable to do so, for the first time since I've woken up, I look at myself. I'm on a grey metal chair and my arms and legs are bound down by some sort of metal clamps.

I hear the large metal door open and my instincts take over as I shut my eyes, pretending I'm unconscious like I was before.

"Jeanine, are you sure you want to continue with her? From what our tests say, she could be divergent, what if she remembers what happens when she wakes up? We've already given her the memory serum, but I'm not sure it'll be effective," A male voice says.

"Well, Eric," Jeanine's cold voice says, "Let's wait until she wakes up before we jump to conclusions, we've only had one diverent and we took care of them, we can do the same for her."

A cold shiver goes up my spine, I decide I might as well 'regain consciousness' now, but I should give her the impression that I don't know what happened before, if she suspects I'm divergent, which I assume I am, I might not get out of here.

I bink a few times and groan to let her know I'm awake, I look at her. Jeanine stands with a clipboard in her hand, next to her is a man. His face is pierced in so many places I lose count, I have a nagging feeling he was Eric, and next to his is Marcus.

"Where am I what's going on?"I mumble, giving her my best confused expression.

Jeanine smirks as she turns to Eric, "Looks like the serum worked," She turns to me and places a finger on my cheek stroking it slightly, I fight off the urge to yell, she could hurt me, I need to be brave, I need to be smart.

"What are you doing?" I repeat, hoping she could give me more information that could help, I suddenly remember that my voice recording chip is still on, I need to get her to talk.

"Well Beatrice," I mentally cringe at that name, no one has really called me Beatrice, not since my parents died, "You won't remember, but someone was being a bit nosey and decided to snoop around my company."

"You stumbled upon one of my greatest inventions, the simulation serums , one of my best serums so far, the control serum, once it enters the bloodstream, the person is now under my command, that is unless they're divergent, fortunately, we haven't stumbled across one yet, but we have measures that will make sure they're taken care of."

I swallow thickly, that's why no one was responding at work. I know I have enough evidence now to take Jeanine to court, but I still need to get out of here.

"I..I did?" I inquire with fake confusion.

"You won't remember it, that's thanks to my memory serum, and you won't be remembering any of this when you leave here today," She replies.

A weight is lifted off me when she tells me I will be leaving today, but if she finds out I remember everything, I don't know if I would ever leave.

"What do you want with me?" I ask. She could have just injected me with memory serum and sent me off, but the fact that she bought me here is what makes me curious, and unfortunately, I have a bad feeling about this

"Always straight to the point, aren't you, Miss Prior," Marcus says. He hasn't spoken a word since I was awake. My mind takes me back to the conversation that I had with him about Tobias and my blood runs cold.

"You!" I scream, repeating what I said before I was drugged with memory serum, "I know what you did to Tobias."

Marcus doesn't reply to me, but he does look at Jeanine, "Hurry this up, we don't have all day, Jeanine."

She nods and Eric goes and grabs a syringe, "You, my dear," Jeanine begins," will have the honor of testing one of my simulations, see, here I've been able to create what we call a fear landscape, everyone has their own, but I haven't been able to work out how to do that yet."  
"You'll be testing the one that I designed, as soon as the fear landscape serum gets into your bloodstream, you'll be going through several fears, they're not real, but you won't know that." She gives me a smile that sends shivers down my back and then Eric injects the serum.

Everything goes black.

* * *

Tobias POV

_"Shut up," Tris yells as Jeanine places her hand on Marcus' shoulder "And you, Jeanine, answer me!" tris adds._

_I can see the anger boiling up inside of her. My eyes go back to Zeke's screen as I see Eric standing outside Jeanine's door before I have time to process what's happening Jeanine speaks._

_"All will be answered in time, my dear," Jeanine mumbles, as Eric walks into a room and with a swift punch to the back of her head, Tris body goes limp._

Gasps are heard all over from us all, I watch as Jeanine reaches into her desk draw and grabs a syringe, she injects it into Tris' neck and then says something inaudible to Eric. He nods and picks up Tris' unconscious body.

He exits the room and we follow him using the various security cameras on the path, he enters the lift and pushes a key into a small key hole. The lift goes down, but what confuses me is that it stops at a floor that shouldn't exist.

I try to follow him, but suddenly, there are no more cameras to see through. I turn to Zeke, and then to the others, but no one spoke a word.

The silence was poisonous, no one seemed to know what to say, and nothing they said could make it any better. I glance at Zeke and somehow he manages to find his voice and says something.

"Guy's I know this is bad, but we shouldn't interfere," He mumbles.

"What do you mean we shouldn't interfere?!" Christina shrieks, "She's my best friend and she's possibly been drugged, we can't just sit here and do nothing, Zeke," She spits out, venomously.

Although I haven't said anything, I agree with Christina, we can't just leave Tris like that, she could get hurt, something could happen to her, but before I can voice my opinion Will beats me.

"Zeke's right, just think about it, Eruidties a well known company and so is Dauntless, nothing will happen to Tris, because if something does happen, Erudite will fall and we all know Jeanine won't let that happen."

As much as I hate this, Will is right, if we interfere, we could risk Tris getting hurt, "But if she isn't back by five we're going to get her," I inform. Everyone nods in agreement.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

Tris POV

My eyes open and I'm no longer strapped to the cold metal chair, instead, I'm by the navy pier and it's night. I know i'm not meant to be aware that this isn't real so i continue walking down the street, glancing around the place every once in a while.

It's not long before the first fear strikes.

Someone grabs me from behind. I start to scream, but a hand claps over my mouth. It smells like soap and it's big enough to cover the lower half of my face. I thrash, but the arms holding me are too strong, and I bite down on one of the fingers.

"Ow!" a rough voice cries.

"Shut up and keep her mouth covered." That voice is higher than the average male's and clearer, I know exactly who's voice it is, I feel bile starting to rise from my throat, its Peter, my ex.

A strip of dark cloth covers my eyes, and a new pair of hands ties it at the back of my head. I struggle to breathe. There are at least two hands on my arms, dragging me forward, and one on my back, shoving me in the same direction, and one on my mouth, keeping my screams in.

My chest hurts. I can't resist three people on my own, "Wonder what it sounds like when she begs for mercy," Peter says with a chuckle.

I try to focus on the hand on my mouth. There must be something distinct about it that will make him easier to identify. His identity is a problem I can solve. I need to solve a problem right now, or I will panic.

The palm is sweaty and soft. I clench my teeth and breathe through my nose. The soap smell is familiar. Lemongrass and sage. The same smell surrounded Al's desk when he worked at dauntless.

A weight drops into my stomach. I hear the crash of water against rocks. We are near the lake of the pier. I press my lips together to keep from screaming.

"Throw her in."

I take slow deep breaths, I feel my heart rate decrease as the pounding in my chest slows down. I wait for them to make the next move, but it never happens.

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Thank you to those of you who reviewed, I really appreciate it, your reviews motivate me to write more.**

**I have around 6 days until online school starts up again, so I'll try write more chapters in advance.**

**Please review and tell me what you think or what you want me to include in the next few chapters. Make sure to stay safe, wash your hands, stay at home and be kind. Until next time,**

**-Divergent31**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it starts off as Tris POV but will change to Tobias POV in the middle.**

Tris POV

Chapter 25

I blink, adjusting to the bright room. Jeanine is fuming as she yells something inaudible. My eyebrows furrow as I remember what happened just a few seconds ago. She had me in one of her simulations.

"Beatrice, how did you do that," Marcus hisses, "You should have been in there for several minutes if not hours." I tilt my head slightly, I thought I was in there for at least half an hour, it must be one of the signs of being divergent.

"How did you lower your heart rate? Were you aware you were in the simulation?" Jeanine Inquires. So it was lowering my heart rate that took me out of the simulation. I decide the best thing to do right now is to act clueless and somewhat vulnerable.

I Pinch my arm hard enough to get some form of moisture in my eyes as I reply, "What are you doing to me, what do you mean?" I cry.

This seems to convince Jeanine for now, but she doesn't seem happy about it, "Watch her more carefully this time," She says to Eric," Give her the serum again, let's see how she reacts to another fear."

Eric walks towards me with another syringe. Without thinking my body moves slightly, I feel my skin crawling, but wit the restraints on my arms and legs, I can't move. Eric gives me a wicked smile as he inches closer to me.

Jeanine's phone rings, pausing all movement, she gestures for Eric to wait as she answers the phone, "Hello, Amanda," She greets, there's a pause as Jeanine listens to what Amanda, the receptionist has to say and then checks her watch, "Yes, our meeting ran overtime, tell them she'll be there in a few minutes," She informs in a fake, sweet tone.

She put down the phone and then looks at Marcus and Eric, "We're done for today, your boyfriend and colleagues are here," She tells me, "Looks like we'll have to continue these experiments at our other, let's say meetings."

Marcus takes the syringe from Eric and jabs it in my neck. Everything goes black again.

* * *

Tobias POV

"It's five-thirty and she's not back we need to get her," I tell the others, with hints of worry in my voice, but you can't even blame me, after what we saw on the security cameras, I'm sure everyone worried.

"Alright, but only a few of us should go, otherwise we could raise suspicion," Zeke mentions. We nod and five minutes, me, Christina and Uriah are making our way to Erudite to go get Tris. We decided we'd met up at Christina and Wills apartment, so while we go to get Tris, the others will pick up some pizzas and go there.

I take my car, Christina sits in the passenger seat while Uriah sits at the back. Anxiety radiates off all of us as we're all silent on the way there. I park in front of the building and we all exit the vehicle.

"Hi, my names Four and this is Christina and Uriah, my girlfriend Tris the CEO of Dauntless came here to meet with Jeanine, I think their meeting running overtime, could you please see what's happening," I say to the receptionist.

"Of course," She replies as she picks up a phone and dials a number, "Hello, Jeanine, it's Amanda from the reception," She speaks into the phone, she listens to the reply and then responds, "I'm here with Four and two of Miss Priors colleagues, they think the meeting is running overtime, they want to know when to expect Miss Prior."

She pauses, "Alright, thank you, Jeanine," She put the phone down and turns to face us," Jeanine said that Miss Prior will be here ina few minutes, feel free to take a seat," She says, gesturing to the blue sofa in the corner.

Uriah, Christina and us all nod as we take a seat, my leg bounces nervously, but all my anxiety is drained when I see her face.

Tris exits the lift and seems to be talking to Jeanine, she seems unharmed, but I'd rather not assume things right now, she has a smile on her face but it doesn't seem genuine. We make eye contact and her eyes sparkle.

I stand up and she picks up her pace, as she bids farewell to Jeanine. The last few steps she takes are rushed as she wraps her arms around my torso and her body sags against mine, I can instantly tell something bad has happened.

I support her weight, as soon as Jeanine leaves the room, I lift her gently, her legs wrap around my torso and her arms go around my neck. I mentally thank her for wearing jeans instead of a skirt, it would be harder to carry her if she was.

Christina and Uriah get up and we all make our way to the car, Christina takes my keys and Uriah sits in the passenger seat. Tris and I take refuge in the back seats. She seems quiet, maybe too quiet, I glance at her face and her eyes are closed.

"She looks like she passed out," Uriah comments as he looks at Tris. I nod in agreement as I take her face in my hand.

I glance over her soft skin, making sure I don't see any injuries. Unfortunately, when my eyes make their way down I catch a glips of a small bead of blood on her neck. It's still wet and instantly I know she's been injected with something.

"Guys," I murmur, Uriah, turns back and looks wile Christina keeps her eyes on the road, "She's been injected by something, she has a needle mark here, it looks like it could have been done a few minutes ago." I describe.

Uriah hands me my phone and I immediately take a picture, knowing this is proof. I look at the sleeve of her blouse and take the tiny recording chip. It looks undamaged and is still working, whatever Jeanine did to her was recorded, at least the audio was.

Part of me is upset that we sent Tris, shes hurt now, but I know she's stubborn and wouldn't let anyone else do this, she knew it was dangerous, but she's a brave and smart woman and a damn selfless one too

We reach Christina and Will's apartment, I carry Tris in my arms as we make our way into the building, we make our way to the second floor and to the apartment. As soon as we're inside, I place Tris' unconscious body onto the sofa.

"What happened to her?" Shauna queries, she kneels on the floor and stores Tris' hair gently, moving out of her face.

"I'd say she was drugged, but we don't know for sure," Uriah explains. Shauna nods and a small sigh of relief makes its way out of my mouth, she's safe, no one will hurt my girl anymore, I won't let them.

I look around Christina and Will's apartment. It's located in the city and has large windows in the living room, providing the room with natural light even at this hour. The apartment is what I would expect from someone like Christina and Will.

It's modern but has a touch of comfort. The floor is cream coloured carpet, the sofa is like the one at Tris' house, a large L shaped one, and the large TV is plastered on the wall. I've only caught a glance of the kitchen, but from what I saw, it had marble counters and mahogany wood flooring.

I take a seat next to Tris and position her so that her head is resting on my lap, she stirs slightly as one eye opens, she lets out some sort of groan as she places a hand on her head.

"Hey, Tris," I coo softly, not wanting to worsen the condition on what looks like a bad headache. Her eyes meet mine as she slowly gets up.

"Tobias, she whispers, so no one else hears her say my name, I smile at her and gently brush a strand of hair out of her face, and tuck it behind her ear, "My head hurts," She whimpers.

My heart breaks as sadness floods in, the sound of her voice makes me regret not stopping her from going, she's strong, but no one should have to endure what she did, I may not know what it is exactly, but I can already tell it's bad.

"I know it does, sweetheart," I tell her, by now, the others have realised she's awake, they're all watching her but standing far enough to give her some space so she doesn't feel too overwhelmed.

Christina hands Tris a glass of water and a paracetamol pill. Tris takes them from her and thanks her, before swallowing it. She gives me a small smile and a nod as if she was silently telling me she was fine.

Voices begin to fil the room as everyone begins talking again, Marlene brings the half a dozen boxes of pizza that they ordered and we all sit down for dinner.

A few slices later, everyone's eaten. Tris has also joined in with our conversation, no one has addressed the topic we're all itching to find out about yet, although, I can tell by Tris' expression, she'll start talking soon.

She takes a small breath, "I remember everything that happened."

**A/N I hope you guys liked that chapter. My updates will be a bit slower, but only by one or two days because I start online school again tomorrow. **

**Thank you to those of you who liked and followed and a big thank you to those who reviewed. I appreciate every single one of them, they motivate me to write more. **

**There are maybe three or four chapters left of this story, but I will be writing a new one in the near future, I have an idea, I just need to develop it. **

**Please review and tell me what you think about it. Make sure to wash your hands, stay inside and be kind, Until next time,**

**-Divergent31 **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, this chapter is just Tobias' POV**

Tobias POV

Chapter 26

"I entered her office and for the first half an hour we were just talking about the papers I had bought to explain to her," Tris explains, we all look at her, captivated by what she's saying.

"I told her I was going to go to the bathroom, I thought that would be a good way to confront her about her unresponsive employees, I could just say that I asked one of them where the bathroom and no one responded, it sounds believable."

Tris swallows. I pull her close to my side, I can tell something big happened, but I don't want to overwhelm her, she turns to me and gives me a small smile, our hands intertwine as I give her hand a soft squeeze.

"When I finally confronted her she didn't say anything, I started yelling at her and then something hit my head and everything went dark," She tells us. She must be talking about that man we saw in the footage.

"When I woke up, I was strapped to this chair, I heard them talking, apparently they had me on some sort of thing called memory serum, but the effects weren't working on me, I made sure not to Jeanine though."

The second she mentions being strapped to a chair, my blood boils, It takes all I have to stay here and listen to her if I could, I would make sure Jeanine and my father pay for what they did to her.

"They injected me with this other serum and I went into something called a fear landscape, it was horrible, there was Peter and, and Al," She mumbles, I glance at her and I can tell she's having a hard time telling us what she saw.

"It's okay, Tris, you don't have to," Christina assures her best friend.

Tris smiles gratefully, "After that, you guys came and Jeanine made Eric and Marcus inject me with double the dose of memory serum so I would forget what happened in a short amount of time, although, that didn't happen."

That must have been why she passed out after we got to the car, I think to myself. I place a hand in my pocket and take out the small recording chip. I pass it to Will who's sitting next to me.

His eyes go wide as he goes to retrieve his computer. We all watch as he places the chip into his computer, he clicks and suddenly the sound of Tris talking can be heard.

"You did it Tris, you recorded it all."

* * *

"Don't wake her, I'll get her home," I tell Zeke.

I look at Tris, her face looks so relaxed as she lays in an oblivious slumber, after dinner and us finding out Tris had recorded Jeanine confessing, Uriah decided we all needed a celebratory drink.

The tiredness of the day must have caught up with Tris, because with just a single sip of wine, she was out cold. No one blamed her, she had been through so much, I laid her on the sofa while the rest of us chatted and then played cards.

I gently lift Tris off the sofa, my arms cradle her body as I bid my friends farewell and go to my car. I pull Tris' seatbelt on and start the drive home.

Multiple thoughts cloud my mind, I can't believe Jeanine would do something like that to Tris, and to think Marcus was a part of this makes me sick. Ever since Tris came to pick me up that day, he's had his eyes on her, I should've known.

I park my car outside Tris' house. As I lift her up, her legs subconsciously go around my torso while her arms gently rest around my neck. I pick up her bag that contains her keys and unlock the front door.

Carefully making my way up the stairs, I open the door to her bedroom. Her bed is neatly made like it usually is and her curtains are seperated, letting the moonlight penetrate through the windows.

I tuck her under her covers and place a soft kiss on her forehead, I turn to leave when I feel her soft hand on my arm.

"Stay with me tonight?" She mumbles, with still closed eyes.

"Of course."

* * *

"So what are we doing today?" Tris questions as she takes a bit of the pancakes I made for breakfast.

"I was thinking we could go into town, maybe some shopping?"I propose. Yesterday when Tris was asleep, Christina did question me about when i was going to take Tris on another date, that led to her giving me some date ideas and she assured me shopping would be good.

Tris chuckles,"Have you been talking to Christina laterly?" She teases, I feel heat rising to my cheeks which just results in Tris laughing more, "Town and shopping sounds wonderful."She tells me.

Half an hour later, both Tris and I are ready, I can't seem to take my eyes off her. The Skinny jeans that she likes to wear paired with one of my hoodies make her look simply breathtaking.

Tris decides to dive and we park in town twenty minutes later. We decide to stop by starbucks first to get some coffee. When we enter the shop, we're met with both Christina and Will.

"He used my advice," Chritina squeaks when she sees me and Tris, for the second time today my cheeks go red.

We go to talk to them and exit the shop with our coffees and an excited Christina as well as a laughing Will who decided to tag along with us. Christina directs us to her favorite clothing store so Tris and her can shop.

Most would find waiting for their girlfriends to shop boring, but it's really quite amusing when your girlfriend is being dragged around by a hyperactive Christina. Although I feel bad for Tris, Will and I couldn't stop our laughter.

Tris sighs as Christina shoves another shirt into Tris' arms that are already filled with a pile of clothes. Tris looks over at me with a small pout on her face as if she's silently begging me to help.

I just smirk as Christina leads her to the changing rooms so she can try on the thousands of clothes Christina picked out for her. We exit the shop with a tired looking Tris holding two bags and a somehow even more energetic Christina holding five bags.

We pass a manicure shop that catches Christina's eye, Tris, Will and I all groan as Christina walks inside and makes an appointment.

"Hi can I make an appointment for me and for these three," Chritina says to the lady at the desk. The lady glances at Tris and then at Will and I, she looks slightly confused, an expression that's most likely matching my own, but nods and books us an appointment in an hour.

"Uh, Chris, honey, what was that about?" Will asks as we exit the shop.

"You guys were groaning, so now I'm going to make sure you guys have a great time, also you two," She says looking at Will and I, "Would look great with a purple or blue coloured nails."

Tris seems to be enjoying this as she giggles, I shoot her a fake glare which causes her to just laugh louder, I roll my eyes playfully and eventually agree to the appointment for Tris' sake.

We end up at a nice cafe for lunch. Will entertains us with retelling us a story about Zeke. Turns out he had rented two hundred rubber ducks for a day and put them all over the office a few months ago.

I can't help but roll my eyes, that definitely sounds like Zeke. I can't help but smile at the scene in front of me. If you would have told me I would fall for someone a year ago, I would have laughed.

I was reluctant to come back to Chicago because I would be dependent on Marcus, but it was all worth it, every beating and punch I took turned me into the person I am today, and most importantly, it made me into the person who seems almost worthy of Tris' love.

After lunch, we make our way to a jelly bean shop that Will suggested we go to, we all happily oblige and enter. Tris and I pick out our own mix of jelly beans as well as making a seperate mix for a prank.

Several jelly beans later, we reluctantly make our way to the manicure shop. Once we get there, we all get seated, the employee's manage to keep a straight face, but Christina and Tris are already dying of laughter.

"What colour would you like sir?"

With a sigh, I choose blue.

The thing I do for that girl.

**A/N I hope you guys liked that chapter.I'm sorry for the slow update, I promise the nexts chapters will be faster.**

**Thank you to those of you who liked and followed and a big thank you to those who reviewed, you guys are amazing and I appreciate you.**

**There are only 2 more chapters left for this story, but I will still be writing, I am currently writing a fanfic called breaking point, so If you haven't seen that one check it out. **

**Please review and tell me what you think about it. Make sure to wash your hands, stay inside and be kind, Until next time,**

**-Divergent31**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. This is the last chapter before the epilogue.**

Tobias POV

Chapter 27

"Order in the court." The judge yells as he slams his hammer-like mallet on the table, "Ms Laweson, please present your case."

Christina stands up. As soon as we found out we had evidence, Christina booked a time to take Jeanine to court, and fortunately, the wait wasn't long, as soon as they heard what the case was about they made space for it immediately.

"Your honour," Christina starts," Today I'm here to present my case. Jeanine Mattews, creator of Erudite telecommunications has been exploiting her workers and injecting them with some sort of serum, and Beatrice prior," She says, pointing to Tris who is sitting next to her, "Has been a victim to the serums."

Murmurs fill the jury as Jeanine tenses. She sits with her lawyer while Tris and Christina sit on the opposite side to her. Zeke, Shauna, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Tori and I sit and watch this unravel, hopefully, they'll get what they deserve.

Christina sits down as her the defendant, Jeanine's lawyer stands up and makes his case, explaining to the judge that Chistina's accusation is untrue and that Jeanine has done nothing to be here today.

Christina begins her first statement, as she calls our first witness, Cara, "Cara here is a member of Erudite, Cara, can you please tell me what you remember doing at work last week."

Cara shakes her head," I don't remember"

* * *

"Have the jury decided?" The judge asks.

The man in the jury nods and stands up, "Yes, your honour, we find Jeanine Mathews, who has been accused of exploiting her workers, using illegal and dangerous serums and abuse guilty."

A weight has been taken off my shoulder when the Jury finds her guilty. The judge nods and then looks at Jeanine, her smug expression at the start of the hearing has now disappeared and is replaced with a panic-stricken expression. With all the evidence we had, it was no surprise that she would be found guilty.

"Jeanine, you've been found guilty, you will now face up to thirty years in prison. The court is adjourned. "

We all stand and the judge makes his way out, as we all follow after. Tris rushes into my arms as I embrace her tightly. We all make our way outside and it feels like I can actually breathe now.

"Thank you so much, Chris, you were amazing," Tris exclaims as she hugs her best friend.

"Hey, no problem, Tris, Jeanine had no chance of getting out of here without at least twenty years of jail time." Christina mumbles.

We all say our goodbyes and decide to call it a day despite the fact that it's a Monday and the working day isn't over. Tori assured us that we could take today off and rest. I decided to go home with Tris, she could use someone right now.

The ride to her house is silent and could feel the tension radiating off her. It was obvious that she had a lot going on in her mind. We exit the vehicle and walking inside together, hand in hand.

Tris excuses herself and goes to her room while I prepare some lunch for both of us. I decide on macaroni and cheese, one of her favourites. I knock on the door to her room and let myself in with our plates of food in my hands.

She's sitting on the balcony floor, staring out. I walk over to her and hand her a plate, we eat in silence until I finally say something.

"What's on your mind, Tris?"

She finishes her bite before answering, "It's nothing, I'm just tired and I guess in a way relieved that this is all over." She reveals, sounding slightly hesitant.

I place my empty plate down and move her into my lap gently. No words are shared we just sit there together as she nuzzles her head into my chest. At some point, Charlie comes to both of us and finds a comfy position on Tris' lap.

* * *

"After Erudite's CEO Jeanine Mathews has been found guilty, Dauntless telecommunications has moved back up to number one telecommunications company in the US." Shauna reads.

We all smile as I lean back onto the sofa. After sitting with Tris and Charlie at home, Zeke called asking if everyone wanted to meet at his house, with nothing better to do, we agreed and made our way over, we even decided to bring Charlie along.

"Uri, when are you going to get me a puppy?" Marlene pouts as she stokes Charlie.

We chuckle. The smell of burning food lingers in the air. Zeke tenses up as he remembers the dinner he offered to cook as he bolts towards the kitchen, only making us laugh more.

"Burnt or not, it would probably taste the same," Uriah deadpans.

The fire alarm blares as Zeke curses, Shauna decides to go help him before their neighbours' panic and call the fire department.

After Zeke's cooking incident has been cleared up, we decide on going to the diner to get some food. I smile, remembering that the diner is the same one I went to with Tris, Shauna, Will and Zeke.

Like last time, the same waitress is there. She smiles but then frowns when she sees my hand intertwined with Tris'. We all sit in a booth big enough for us all and look over the menu.

"Hi, I'm Lauren, what can I get you all," The waitress asks as she moves to our table, she gives me a cheeky smile as she looks directly at me, completely ignoring Tris who I have my arm around.

"I'll have the burger with a side of fries," Zeke says as aa chorus of 'me too' fills the air. We all order our meals, but Lauren is still unable to peel her eyes off me. I can tell that it's agitating Tris as she huffs quietly.

I lower my head so it's next to Tris' ear, "It's cute when you're jealous," I whisper against her skin. She laughs and it's music to my ears, shoving me playfully she smiles. This seems to be enough to get Lauren to stop staring and walk away.

"Lauren is constantly flirting with any person of the male species," Christina mumbles," You should have seen how hard it was to get her off Will when it was just me and him," She shakes her head as if she's silently disapproving Laurens behaviour as she mumbles something about 'university girls'.

She comes back with our burgers, chips and milkshakes. Zeke begins cracking jokes as Shauna begins recalling the story of how Zeke ended up getting temporarily banned from the bakery after throwing a cupcake at the owner.

We finish up and pay. Even with the cold February air biting at us, we decide to get some ice cream and walk down the streets. Tris' smaller cold hand is engulfed in my own as she takes licks of her chocolate ice cream topped with warm fudge sauce.

The sky dims as the sky is a mixture of blue and black. Will, Christina, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene and Uriah call it night and part ways, making their way back to their houses. However, this night isn't over for Tris.

We continue walking hand in hand towards the car, but little did she know we're not going home. When she sees us miss the turn back to her house she realizes we're going to the park.

She throws on one of my hoodies to keep her warm while we exit the car. Lamp posts illuminate the park. My hands tremble slightly as we walk towards the fountain. For a few minutes, we do nothing, both enjoying the peaceful sound of water.

I swallow back my fear as I let go of Tris' hand and move down to position myself; kneeling down on one leg.

Tris doesn't notice this for a few seconds, I watch the light reflect in her eyes and this makes me feel so much love for her. She seems to notice now as she turns and her hands go to cup her face.

"Beatrice Grace Prior," I start, "The second I saw you at Dauntless, I couldn't get enough of you. It felt like every time our hands touched, my body came alive, despite how cheesy that sounds, it's true," I tell her, as she giggles softly, still staring at me in complete awe, an expression I'm sure is mirroring my own.

"I can't imagine my life without you. I don't want to live a life without you, so would you do me the honour of making me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

From my back pocket, I pull out the red velvet ring case and open it. The white gold band with a moderate-sized diamond that reminded me of her eyes catches the light as it sparkles.

A tear rolls down her cheek as she smiles.

"Yes"

**A/N I hope you guys liked that chapter, it's the last actual chapter except for the epilogue that will be up in a few days.**

**I want to thank everyone who read this fanfic, your likes, reviews and follows helped me so much and this fanfic would be like this without you all.**

**I will be writing more fanfics, and I have another fanfic called 'Breaking point,' so if you haven't checked that out make sure you do!**

**My PM's are always open so feel free to PM me if you have any questions. Make sure to stay safe, wash your hands and be kind. Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time,**

**-Divergent31 **


	28. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I still don't own divergent**

**A/N I hope you like the epilogue**

Tobias POV

The epilogue.

**1 year later**

Today's the day.

A few years ago, If you were to tell me I'd be married to a woman who I could tell all my secrets too and feel comfortable , I would have never believed you, but it all changed when Tris came into my life.

I stand waiting for Tris to walk down the aisle, Zeke, Will and Uriah stand on my right as Tris' bridesmaids, Christina, Marlene, Shauna and her sister Lynn walk down and stand in their spots.

The music begins as I catch a glimpse of Tris. Her arm is intertwined with Bud, her uncle's. Since her dad isn't here to walk her down, Tori suggested Bud does it and Tris happily agreed as did Bud.

They walk down the aisle as Bud shakes my hand and Tris stands opposite me. The ceremony starts and soon enough, both Tris and I are saying our vows, promising to cherish each other forever.

We exchange rings, I slip a white gold ring with a dark blue diamond on her slender finger. We're pronounced husband and wife as her lips meet mine and we share our first kiss as husband and wife.

* * *

**4 years later**

"Are they sleeping?" Tris whispers as she places her keys on the kitchen counter.

Nodding, I pull her into a hug. It's been four years since we got married, and I'm happy to say, time treated us well. Three years ago, Tris gave birth to our first child, Daniel Andrew Prior and then a year after, a baby girl, Natalie Grace Prior.

After our wedding, I took Tris' surname, I wanted nothing to do with Marcus, who, like Jeanine, is spending a good twenty years in jail. A few months after Tris and I got married Will proposed to Christina which also happened to be the same time Zeke and Shauna announced they were going to have a child.

Thankfully, Uriah caught on and asked Marlene to marry him, shortly after, they moved into a new house and Marlene finally got the dog she always wanted. Tris kisses my cheek gently as she moves to greet Charlie.

Charlie scampers over to Tris as soon as he sees her as she begins patting him. Gesturing for me to follow, Tris slowly creeps up the stairs as we enter Natalie's room. Our little angel sleeps peacefully.

She has Tris's blonde locks while she inherits my eyes. We close the door gently and move towards Daniels room.

Like his little sister, he's fast asleep, he clutches his favourite stuffed dinosaur tightly as his body rises and falls with every breath he takes. Daniel takes after me, his hair is dark like mine, however, his eyes are a mixture of both mine and Tris'.

"C'mon," I tell Tris, "Let's get to bed, We've got a full day of socializing tomorrow," I inform her.

She gives me a cheeky, but sarcastic smile, "Oh god, not socializing."

* * *

"Evangeline get over here," Christina calls. After a year of being married, she gave birth to Evangeline. She's a year younger than Daniel, but that doesn't stop them both from getting up to trouble together.

She's a mixture of even amounts of both her parents. She has light tan skin and light brown hair with hazel eyes. She reluctantly makes her way towards her mother who passes her a slice of apple.

Today, it's Zeke and Shauna's eldest son, Henry's birthday. His birthday consisted of Evangeline, Daniel, Natalie, Jasmine, Zeke and Shauna's second-born, Henry's sister and Nathen, Uriah and Marlene's kid.

"Daddy, look at what me and Jas made," Natalie calls out.

Leaving my spot on the sofa, I move towards both Natalie and Jasmine who are sitting on the floor, playing with several bricks of lego. Natalie gives me one of her adorable smiles as she points at her and Jasmine's creation.

"That's beautiful, Nat," I coo," You and Jas did a great job"

I move to sit next to Tris who's chatting with Christina. I wrap an arm around her as she leans into me, Christina excuses herself to go stop Evangeline from killing herself and Daniel.

"What are you thinking?" Tris mumbles

I look at her and give her a small smile, "I was thinking about how perfect this is." I confess.

"Well, Tobias, that's what you do," She tells me as she moves to face me, cupping my face in between her two hands as she caresses my cheek with her thumb.

"You take the moment and make it perfect."

* * *

"Natalie Grace Prior, you better be good for the babysitter," I say before turning to Daniel, "And you too, Daniel Andrew Prior."

They both give me angelic smiles, I'll admit, the first time I got that reaction out of them when I left them with a babysitter I believed there would be no issues. Little did I know, these two can be a real trouble when they want to.

"I mean it, otherwise the tickle monster will come after you," I explain, "And mummy won't be able to save you," I add when I see Tris enter the room. She gives me a small eye roll before coming up to me.

She places a small kiss on both Natalie and Daniels' heads before whispering something along the lines of 'make sure you be good'. I do the same but instead of whispering something to them, I place them both on a shoulder each and begin walking towards the door.

The sound of their laughter can be heard all around the house. The babysitter finally arrives and Tris and I head out on our anniversary date night. I get in the car and begin driving the familiar route to the diner.

We've been coming here ever since we got married, it's almost like it's our own special place. Lauren, the waitress that flirted stopped working here and ever since then, this place has been great.

We make our way inside and sit by the window on our usual table. We order a pizza to share with chips as a side. Tris gives me a small smile as she looks lovingly into my eyes.

The mixture of blue and grey of Tris' eyes draw me in and I get lost in them. Her eyes remind me of a storm, a beautiful, powerful storm, demanding my attention.

Our food arrives and I am finally able to take my eyes off Tris. We munch on our dinner while engaging in small chatter, but mostly just enjoying the company of each other. I smile at a thought.

Every day, I get to call this beautiful, spectacular, smart, brave, gorgeous, selfless, kind and honest woman my wife and the mother of my two adorable but troublesome kids.

* * *

"You two were meant to be asleep," I mumble as I scoop a running Daniel into my arms. Tris does the same with Natalie as we make a quick trip upstairs to put them to sleep. I place a kiss on Natalie's head as I tuck her in.

Her eyes close and Tris and I make our way into Daniel's room. He seems to be talking to his teddy bear but stops and grins at both Tris and I. Like with Natalie, both Tris and I kiss his forehead.

Tris' lingers behind as I begin heading out. I pause and look at her. She shifts her gaze from our sleeping son to my eyes. Her lips move upwards as she moves to capture my lips in one swift, but graceful movement.

"I love you."

**The end.**

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction. This is the end of it :( But I do have another fanfic called breaking point, if you haven't read it, make sure to check it out. **

**I want to thank everyone who supported me throughout this. I want to thank everyone who liked, followed and reviewed, you all motivated me to write more and I appreciate every single one of you.**

**I want to specially thank expat24 for reviewing literally every single chapter. You are amazing and I want to thank you for your support!**

**I enjoyed writing this fanfic and thanks to everyone's support, I decided to write Breaking point. I will be writing more fanfics soon, so feel free to tell me your ideas in the reviews.**

**Make sure to wash your hands, be kind, and stay home and save lives. Please review and tell me what you thought and if you have any suggestions for future fanfics. My PM's are open so feel free to PM me. **

**Signing off for the last time for this fanfic :(**

**-Divergent31**


End file.
